Dulce Tentacion
by TheCreepieJoker
Summary: Luffy es el padrino de la familia "Sombrero de Paja", y a pesar de ser una persona poderosa rompió una regla esencial de todo hombre: se enamoro de una mujer que se vende. ATENCION: contiene lenguaje fuerte y escenas "para mayores de 18", por eso la categoria M xD
1. Young Lust

_**Cap. 1: I need a woman**_

-¡AHHHH, QUE CANSADO QUE ESTOY!- un hombre de pelo y ojos negros con una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo, se pego la cabeza contra el escritorio de madera de roble, cansado y agotado- ¡No existe ni un día sin trabajo!

-¿De que te quejas?- un hombre peliverde muy musculoso, estaba sentado en el sillón mientras abrazaba tres espadas- ¡Nosotros somos los que trabajamos todo el puto día protegiendo tu culo!

-¡Mentira ¿Qué van a proteger si estoy encerrado en una jaula?!- Su jefe se quejo mientras golpeaba su escritorio con mucha fuerza, como si fuera el berrinche de un niño pequeño.

-Luffy, no hagas esa tontería que me pone los cables pelados- el peliverde se relajo más sobre el sillón como si en cualquier momento se echara una siesta- son ordenes de Nami que no salgas de la residencia.

-¡YO SOY EL PADRINO!

-¡Un padrino idiota, que lo único que haces es traer problemas, ahora no solo tenemos a la policía detrás de ti, también todas las familias!- se echo el sombrero más adelantes, hasta que le tapara los ojos- ¡Yo hago más trabajo que vos!

-¡MARIMO DE MIERDA, TE LA PASAS DURMIENDO MIENTRAS YO ME OCUPO DE QUE NO SE META EN PROBLEMAS!- un hombre de ceja rizada rubio, gritaba mientras se arreglaba el esmoquin frente al espejo.

El peliverde y el rubio se miraron con "máxima crueldad", no tardaron en empezar a pegarse. Su jefe no les daba bola, estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de los dos, pero aun así, no podía negarse conque era los mejores guardaespaldas que había tenido, incluso tenia tanta confianza con ellos, los incluyo en "la familia".

Monkey D. Luffy era el padrino de la familia "Sombrero de paja", lo había heredaro de su papá, que nunca lo había visto, se entero de la existencia de la "familia", cuando cumplió diecisiete años, e inmediatamente asumió el puesto mas alto (ignorando quejas de su abuelo, un militar) no le costó en encontrar gente de confianza, pero tampoco tardo en encontrar enemigos.

-_Estoy aburrido-_ empezó a cantar Luffy que su cara seguía pegada a la madera, ignorando a Sanji y Zoro.

Hacia poco más de un mes, Luffy se metió en el incidente que hizo temblar la tierra… golpeo al máximo jefe del gobierno. Él ya tenia fama desde antes, pero desde entonces si cara aparecía por todos los medios de comunicación, por lo que "era mejor" que mantuviera la calma, hasta nuevo aviso.

Sin avisar, con toda la confianza del mundo, entro su hermosa asistente, Nami, delgada pelirroja de pelo muy largo-¡Déjense de Joder!- un maligno demonio se puso en su cara mientras le pegaba dos bofetadas a los guardias, les dio tan fuerte que les salía vapor en la mano. Zoro la maldecía mientras se tocaba la cara dolorida, pero Sanji la miraba con cara de enamorado… "_Mi querida Nami-chwa", _puede que sea muy hermosa, pero su enojo la convierte en un ser maligno que pega a todos a su paso– Luffy, tienes una visita, de un Capitán de la Marina, ¿En que mierda te metiste ahora?

-Nahhh- se quejo Luffy- yo no hice nada, quiero _salir-_ Luffy volvió a pegar su cara contra el escritorio. Nami lo ignoro no muy convencida, miro fulminantemente a los dos guardianes (cada uno sentados enfrentados), pero negaron con la cabeza, no tenían ni idea de porque venia alguien de afuera de la familia. Nami suspiro profundo y volvió al vestíbulo. A pesar de la tranquilidad de su jefe, ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla, un Capitán en una casa de la mafia no es buen aguerio. Ni la policía ni ninguna fuerza militar tenía permiso de pisar una residencia, por un método de seguridad. Algo malo esta pasando.

Un rato después apareció, un hombre de pelo rosado esbelto y alto, con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la frente por encima de su ojo derecho también lleva sus gafas en la frente, en contraposición a usarlos normalmente, y ha añadido un pañuelo por debajo de ellos. Entro sonriendo, pero apenas piso el salón, recibió los abrazos de Luffy:

-¡Coby! Cuanto tiempo sin verte- Sanji y Zoro se quedaron mirando pasmados, mientras veían como su jefe abrazaba a un Capitán.

-¡Lo mismo digo Luffy!- Coby se separo de Luffy (con mucha fuerza). Ambos se miraron con mucho cariño, hacia mucho tiempo que estos se habían visto, a pesar de que cada uno tomo caminos diferentes, nunca iban a cambiar su sentimiento y mirada hacia el otro. Se chocaron las cabezas, interrumpido incómodamente por el sombrero de paja de Luffy.

-No tienes idea de lo que me costó venir acá, sin que mis superiores se enteren- dijo Coby mientras se arreglaba los anteojos- no creo que mi bienvenida iba a ser tan… "pacifica".

Luffy sonrió, nunca iba a permitir que un amigo sea tratado de la peor manera. Escucho una tos de parte Nami, bastante irrespetuoso y sin disimular su mal humor, Luffy miro a sus compañeros… los tres lo miraban con cara de asombros y sin comprender lo que había sucedido, estaban más que shokeados.

-Ahhhh chicos, les presento a Coby, un antiguo amigo- ninguno cambio su rostro- es buena persona, no es capaz de hacernos daño.

Coby sonrió y se dio cuente enseguida, de cuan idiota parecía. Lo menos que podía hacer, ganarse "un poco de confianza".

-Yo también estaría así, si viniera Luffy a verme (es más lo arrestarían), pero piensen que si realmente me hubieran enviado la policía, simplemente saco mi pistola y le pego un tiro a Luffy.

Nadie hablo. Luffy se sentó arriba del escritorio, impresionado por lo que había dicho Coby, pero al mismo tiempo alegre, ya no era ese chico que se acordaba por todo y se culpaba a si mismo. Ahora es un tipo confiado y fuerte, se sentía bien por los dos. Le agarro el hombro y lo empujo hacia él, con la sonrisa tan amplia característica del padrino, le rodeo el cuello con su brazo y choco cariñosamente sus cabezas:

-Coby ya no eres un cobarde inútil.

Ambos sonrieron. Sanji, Zorro y Nami se quedaron mirando, estudiándolo, logrando descubrir un truco que el desconocido oculte. Es cierto, que Luffy tiene cierto Don, para saber en quienes se pueden confiar y en quien no, pero aun así a los tres no les gustaba nada que un Capitán de la Marina, sea su amigo. Es la primera vez que lo veían, y justo después del incidente causado por su jefe aparece, ahí algo que no enganchada.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Nami se acercó más a Coby mirándolo fijamente- ¿Por qué razón viniste acá?

-Simplemente vine a visitar a Luffy, después de lo que hizo tenia que asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

-¿Y viniste acá, sin pensar de que fueras perseguidos por compañeros tuyos?

-No creo, nadie excepto él y yo sabemos de nuestra amistad.

-Pueden confiar en él- la voz de la hermosa de la morocha de treinta años apareció de la nada, tan sigilosa como siempre, se veía hermosa con su traje violeta claro. Coquetamente camino hacia el pequeño grupo, mientras sostenía un libro grande en su mano. Sus ojos se fijaron en Coby, este instantáneamente sintió una descarga eléctrica sobre su espalda mientras un calor se inicio en el pecho y se fue esparciendo rápidamente cada vez más abajo, se ruborizo enseguida, Robin rio abajo, se dio cuenta enseguida del estado de Coby- Se nota en los ojos, es un chico bueno e incapaz de hacer una maldad.

Coby miro para otro lado incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

-Ven… ¿Por qué tanto problema?- dijo Luffy quejándose.

Nami, Zorro y Sanji largaron una larga exhalación, más tranquilos, aunque todavía la calma no se le había ido de la cabeza, pero ya eran dos personas que coincidían la inocencia de Coby, lo mejor será confiar por el momento.

Nami se arregló el pelo mientras miraba a Luffy decidida de que la idea todavía no le gustaba:

-Si no pasa nada, supongo que esperaran que estén solos, después de todo Luffy es más fuerte terminara con él enseguida- Nami nunca calla lo que piensa, a nadie le dio sorprendió mucho del comentario, nisiquiera a Coby, que estaba concentrado en la hermosa morocha de ojos azules.

Nami, Zorro, Sanji y Robin se fueron. Luffy se sentó en un extremo del sillón, mientras Coby (respirando lentamente al darse cuenta, que ahora podía actuar con normalidad) se sentó en el otro extremo más tranquilo. Pero enseguida Luffy se echo a reír, con una fuerza increíble, Coby por alguna razón se puso más colorado pensando en su mayor temor.

-Puedes que hallas cambiado- Luffy se tiro adelante mientras se sostenía el estomago que le daba "cosquillas" por la risa- pero no sabes disimular.

Para error de Coby su mayor temor del momento fue cierto, pero quería mantener su orgullo intacto y muy seriamente exclamo:

-¿De que estas hablando?- su voz se quebró enseguida, sintió el calor expandiendo por sus orejas.

Luffy lo miro con la sonrisa intacta y apunto para abajo, Coby lo siguió con la mirada, y en cuanto miro para abajo se dio cuenta. Fue tanta la conmoción que tardo varios segundos en reaccionar, pero sus brazos se movieron rápidamente ocultando de ese horrible incidente, sabia que no era muy capaz de controlarlo, pero generalmente se daba cuenta minutos antes. Sus manos se escaparon escondiendo su entrepierna, mientras miraba la pared deseando que solo Luffy se allá dado cuenta.

Se había palmado.

Luffy se encontraba en el piso, riéndose a carcajadas, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡NO TE RIAS LUFFY, ESTE ES UN PROBLEMA SERIO!- su corazón latía fuertemente, sentía como sobresalía de su pecho. Su antiguo temor era saber si los demás (en especial Robin), se habían dado cuenta de que a él le gustaba, pero ahora es mayor de que lo que imaginaba. No podía respirar- ¿Se dieron… cuenta?

-Noooooo- el padrino se relajo un poco más miro a su antiguo amigo, que este miraba para la pared, ya tenia la sospecha de que Coby sea haci de fácil- esta bien Coby, es algo natural- se arregló su sombrero de paja y se sentó en el sillón relajadamente- Pero deberías controlarte más.

-¿No me digas que nunca te paso?- Coby se dio vuelta estando a espaldas de Luffy.

Luffy sonrió cariñosamente, sinceramente ese tema no es que le disguste de hablar, si no que no piensa mucho en ello, aunque curiosamente siempre dice la misma respuesta:

-Sabes, prefiero la carne… con un toque de frutilla, siempre me gusto comerlas primero, aunque Ace a veces me las robaba- refunfuño al final.

Coby se saco las manos de la entrepierna mientras calculaba lo que decía Luffy ¿Acaso era necesario comparar todo con la comida? Pero era de Luffy con quien estaba hablando, compara todo, TODO, con comida. Ahora que lo piensa, es la primera vez que habla con Luffy sobre mujeres, siempre sus charlas se trataban de las últimas aventuras que habían tenido y de sus enormes esperanzas para cumplir sus objetivos, pero nunca de mujeres cosas que a los chicos de su edad (los hombres a cualquier edad) le interesan. Coby escucho muchas veces de parte de sus compañeras en la Marina, que lo único que veían los hombres para las mujeres era sexo y nada más, además de guerra, el muchacho siempre decía que no le interesaba ninguna de los dos. Bueno, sexo tal vez, pero no era algo que pensaba constantemente y la guerra nunca le gusto.

-¿Alguna vez probaste la carne con frutilla?- pregunto el chico de pelo rosado mientras se imaginaba el horrible sabor. Puede que metafóricamente refiriéndose a las chicas, suene bien pero comer carne con frutillas no daba buenas expectativas.

Luffy no respondió, se acostó cómodamente en el sillón mientras miraba el techo pensativo, no recordaba un momento en que a él le hubiera pasado algo parecido. Había visto como accidentalmente le paso a su hermano, incontables veces, parece muy fuerte pero no sabe controlarse, también había presenciado como Ussop se acercaba a ese estado en el pasado, cuando salía con Kaya. Tampoco que todos sus conocidos son unos pervertidos, Ussop realmente esta enamorado de Kaya, es más ahora están esperando su primer hijo, por ahora el único de la familia que esta formando su verdadera familia. El chico no sabe porque se sintió un poco nostálgico, jamás sintió esa sensación de calor que se extiende sobre el pecho o las mariposas en el estomago o cuando tu corazón se mudo y deja a cargo a tu… hígado, justo cuando estas cerca de esa persona tan especial, hermosa que te da una corriente de emociones y todas las teorías que había escuchado de su hermano y amigos, sobre lo que sienten cuando ven a su chica, cada uno tiene su propia teoría o explicación de lo que es el amor, el calor, la incapacidad de ver a una persona a los ojos, lo ultimo sueno un poco estúpido ¿Qué tan difícil es mirar a alguien a los ojos? Te das vuelta y ¡TARAN! Ahí esta. Pero hacían todo lo posible para que eso no ocurriera. Luffy en ese mismo momento, se estaba preguntando cuando a sentir esa sensación, de todas las mujeres que había conocido ninguna le causo un poco de emoción, excepto Nami que varias veces accidentalmente le vio los pechos desnudos, pero fue más shock del momento, pero se le pasó enseguida:

-Neh, Coby… ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a Robin?- pregunta Luffy de la nada. La pregunta le agarro de sorpresa al joven Capitán, estuvo meditando un rato para planear mejor la respuesta, pero finalmente decidió decirle la verdad, que no era nada del otro mundo:

-Primero empezó con un calor, por el pecho rápidamente se fue extendiendo por todo el cuerpo… en especial abajo- se ruborizo un poco, Luffy solo sonrió un poco- pero también me sentí especial, es difícil de explicar, puede que suene muy simple pero solo podía quererla y verla sonreír, eternamente. Simplemente quiero verla feliz siempre. Es tan hermosa.

Luffy no dijo nada, cada vez que hacia esa pregunta muchos se quedaban varias minutos pensando en como explicar esa sensación, últimamente tuvo más curiosidad ya que nadie se lo podía explicar.

-Hey Luffy- Coby tímidamente se empezó a acercar a su amigo- Vos… ¿Con quien te paso esto?

-Con nadie

Silencio.

-¿Cómo con nadie?

-Conmigo siempre esta normal.

Silencio. Silencio mientras Coby procesa lo que Luffy acaba de decir, una idea no tan divertida le surgió en la mente:

-¿Eres Gay?

-No-dijo su amigo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Alguna vez te excitaste, por una chica?

-Mmm…

-¿Te gusta una chica?

-¿Cómo si me gusta?

-Ya sabes, si te parece muy linda.

-Nami es linda…

-Entonces ella te gusta.

-Pero es mi amiga.

-Esta claro que no te gusta- Coby no podía entender como su amigo había dicho que le gustaba las mujeres-frutilla y ahora decía que nunca se éxito-¿Eres humano?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso?- Luffy se enojo un poco, alejándose más de Coby, esa misma mirada ponía sus compañeros cuando empezaban a hablar de mujeres y le hacia pregunta- tampoco soy un ignorante, se donde vienen los bebes.

-Me quedo más tranquilo- dijo sarcásticamente Coby.

Luffy de muy mal humor le pego un pequeño puñetazo en la mejilla de Coby, este que también estaba malhumorado le respondió; el chico de sombrero de paja lo miro curioso y le repitió el golpe pero más fuerte, no le gusta la sensación del dolor y que él no hubiera respondido; Coby repitió el golpe pero en la espalda. Luffy le dio en el estomago pero Coby no tardo en responder. Este juego de pelea sucedía mucho cuando eran chicos, estaban aburridos y de la nada se ponían a pelear y el característico juego de quien soportaba más los golpes. La pelea se fue excediendo cuando Coby empujo a Luffy contra la pared, pero este sonriendo como siempre de oreja a oreja, lo derribo fácilmente como si fuera papel de un solo golpe, a Coby (que ya tenia un ojo morado) se le empezó a sangrar la nariz, se saco un poco de la sangre en la cara e inmediatamente el olor del liquido rojo "subió" hasta su cabeza.

-Es verdad que ahora estas más fuerte, pero todavía eres más débil que yo- Luffy se paro mientras se balanceaba un poco, pero continúo firme con su sonrisa sactifesa y a la vez un poco maligna, eso hizo enojar a Coby.

Se levanto y "trotando" fue hacia Luffy para pegarle pero ágilmente El Sombrero de Paja lo esquivo y Coby termino con el puño para él.

Consecuencias: tiene la mano rota.

El ruido de los huesos de la mano del chico de pelo rosado dislocándose junto con el grito desesperado del chico, los guardias de Luffy no tardaron en llegar, temían lo peor, pero al entrar al despacho principal del Padrino lo único que encontraron fue a Coby malherido y Luffy sin un puto rasguño ayudándolo a levantarse. Lo llevaron rápidamente a la pequeña enfermería que había en la residencia, por suerte se encontraba el Medico Jefe, un reno pequeño donde sus cornamenta son un poco más grandes que su propio cuerpo, llevaba un sombrero alegre de color celeste con una X en el medio rosa, pero lo más destacable de su apariencia es su nariz azul puro (sin mencionar que es un reno que es experto en medicina y sostiene tubos de ensayo). Apenas entraron, la mafia, al lugar junto con Coby, este se quedo hipnotizado por la imagen y un poco lento, es algo que no se ve todos los días, tenía que ser un peluche, una broma del Doctor pero parecía demasiado real… tal vez una estatua, muy bien hecha. Pero había otra duda que le estaba interrumpiendo la mente y llendose de la realidad.

-¿Por qué un mapache?

-¡QUE SOY UN RENO!- Chopper rápidamente dejo los tubos en la mesa de trabajo y se acercó a Coby lo suficientemente cerca como para que viera su cabeza- Tengo cuernos ¿Acaso un mapache posee cuernos?

-Cálmate Chopper- dijo Sanji que estaba detrás de Coby- solo dale un tiempo para que se acostumbre ¿No es verdad, Coby?- el Capitán no respondió- ¿Coby? ¡He, Coby reacciona!

-¡Coby!- Luffy lo agarro de los hombros y los movía violentamente, pero se notaba en su ojos que "se había ido" tenia la mirada vacía y sin impresión. Luffy le pego una gran cachetada tal, que la marca de sus dedos quedo grabado en la cara del perdido pero este siguió en el mismo estado.

-¡¿Chopper que hacemos, no reacciona?!- Luffy se estaba desesperando.

-Jamás a nadie le dio tan golpe verme- Chopper fue a buscar una caja blanca con una cruz roja, extrajo de ella una pequeña botella de alcohol fuerte, siempre sirve para volver a alguien en si. Los tres chicos lo acostaron al piso para que Chopper pudiera verlo con más claridad, pero el reno apenas se acercó al chico le llamo la atención el mal estado de la mano izquierda, estaba muy hinchada y de color morada con manchas rojas claro, con solo verlo se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía. Dejo el frasco a un lado y volvió al armario grande- será mejor que continúe en ese estado, aprovecho para curarle la mano y me ahorro en aspirinas para el dolor- de un lado del armario agarro una enorme escalera y la poso en frente.

-A propósito Luffy… ¿Por qué se estaban peleando vos y Coby?- Zorro se apartó del desmayado y se acomodó contra la pared, los otros amigos (menos el medico) lo imitaron sentándose al lado de él, Sanji prendió un cigarrillo- ¿No es que eran amigos?

-Ehhh, solo jugábamos- dijo Luffy un poco decaído- Creí que estabas más fuerte pero sigue un poco débil ¡Que aburrido!

-Es la primera vez que uno de la Marina, es realmente molesto, un puto estorbo- Sanji encendió un nuevo cigarrillo, Chopper agarro una buena bolsa de plástico con cubos de hielo adentro y lo puso encima de la mano, luego fue y se sentó al lado de Sanji- ¿No tienes buen aspecto Chopper?

-No estuve durmiendo bien- Chopper cariñosamente se poso al lado de Sanji y se acomodó para tener una pequeña siesta- tengo tiempo para dormir hasta que se inflame la mano.

-¿Otra vez con las pesadillas Chopper?- esta vez hablo Zorro mirando con preocupación a su pequeño amigo. Sanji lo agarro al reno y lo puso entre sus piernas, este se acomodó más fácil y enseguida se puso a dormir, mientras se chupaba el dedo- ¿Crees que Coby va a despertar pronto, es seguro que siga durmiendo?

-Si Chopper no hizo nada, entonces esta bien, idiota- es tan simple lo obvio- gracias a Dios, que hace calor, porque es un poco raro dormir en el piso de una cocina.

-Pero si yo ya lo he hecho antes- Luffy empezó a reír por debajo, pero se callo enseguida cuando un puño de Zorro se enfrento contra su cara.

-Eso explica porque me despierto sobrio en las mañanas- Zorro tiene un problema que no quiere admitir con la bebida, Luffy también (no es que piensa en ello todo el tiempo) pero si le dan la oportunidad para beber, parece mono con navaja.

-Tienes que dejar de beber, marino de mierda, asustas a las chicas.

-Al menos no soy un puto pervertido, eso asusta más.

-¡TODAS LAS PRINCESAS ME ADORAN!

-¡NO VES QUE ESCAPAN CADA VEZ QUE PUEDEN!

-¡NO LO HACEN!

-SI

-NO

-SI

-NO

-¡DEJENSE DE JODER! ¡SOLO SE ACERCAN A USTEDES POR LUFFY!- Chopper pego tremendo salto de las piernas de Sanji todo enrojecido y con unas grandes orejeras debajo de sus enormes ojos, dio media vuelta y se puso a revisar a Coby sin mirar a los chicos, la inflamación había bajado mucho, ya era hora de darle el humiento, pero primero reviso el corazón: normal, y la respiración también pero mucho más pausada, estaba durmiendo, parece que Coby también tiene problemas para dormir. Los tres chicos todavía estaban analizando lo que había pasado, menos Luffy que se estaba riendo a carcajadas, Sanji y Zoro se sentían tan humillados que no sentían ganas de enfrentarlo, es más Sanji estaba tan enojado que continuamente su cigarrillo se fue encogiendo con mucha velocidad.

-Me quiereeeen a miiii, meeee deseaaaan a miiiii- Luffy empezó a cantar una pequeña sonata, bastante alegre- lastima que aparezcan muchas frutillas como si la carne saliera de moda, aunque una mezcla de los dos quedaría crocante.

Los tres lo miraron sin nisiquiera tener una idea de como reaccionar al comentario de Luffy, es verdad que todo, TODO, lo compara con comida, pero… ¿Cómo mierda era el sabor de la carne con frutilla?

-Tal vez la mescolanza no sea de costumbre pero se puede lograr un buen sabor, la frutilla es muy acida pero si calentamos el jugo, o… podríamos hacerlo mientras calentamos la carne en lugar de que sea una capa más superficial para no lograr un gusto tan acido.

Nadie respondió.

-¿Qué es esa mierda de que las chicas van detrás de Luffy?- Zorro a pesar de que ya se estaba durmiendo esa pregunta le ametrallaba en la cabeza. Es verdad de que nunca puso mucho atención en su entrenamiento con sus espadas, desde que acepto el empleo adentro de la familia, su vida se volvió mucha más riesgosa e interesante como se la imaginaba de chico. Su jefe gano enemigos (y él) mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaban y la fama salió de golpe un poco más duro de lo que esperaban, solo estuvieron juntos dos años y siente que paso más horas bajo el cuidado de Chopper que en el entrenamiento. Eso si, su entrenamiento cada vez mejoraba más y más, no existe herida para interrumpirlo… volviendo al tema de las mujeres, por supuesto, existía algunas que no les podía sacar la mirada de encima y el mismo se odiaba, porque en esos momentos no sabia disimular: se pone colorado, tartamudea, sudaba, temblaba, evitaba contacto directo con los ojos, y se ponía más agresivo de lo normal. Pero eso no son escusas, para que las demás se alejen de él. Ósea, como no se iban acercar a él, es grande y muy fuerte, sus músculos son los más notables y es casi más alto que todos, excepto por Franky pero él no cuenta porque lo que tiene es artificial, en cambio, lo de Zoro es puramente natural, valía mil veces la pena.

-Solo tienen que ver como las chicas se comportan con Luffy cerca y se van a dar cuenta- dijo Chopper indiferentemente mientras examinaba la mano del Capitán, pero con apenas tocarla, este rechazo el tacto de Chopper, y se movió bruscamente hacia el lado contrario. Sintió una punzada de dolor en la mano y al verla se sintió un poco aliviado, no tenia tan mal aspecto a como recordaba. Pero aun así el dolor estaba, bastante presente pero soportable. Confundido, mareado y un poco cegado por la luz de la enfermería intento levantarse pero no tenía mucho equilibrio en los pies. Una voz un poco chillona vino de la nada:

-Tranquilo, no te apresures- Chopper cariñosamente lo empujaba para abajo. Coby muy obediente se acostó mientras entre cerraba los ojos- Además de la mano ¿Tienes algún otro dolor?

-Un poco mareado.

-Eso es normal, te despertaste muy brusco después que te desmayaras.

-Creo que estoy alucinando…- menciono Coby mientras se tocaba la cabeza con la mano curada.

A Chopper ese comentario la parecía muy extraño:

-¿Qué ves?

-Un mapache que habla.

Silencio…

Chopper le dedico una mirada fría a sus tres amigos, estos se asustaron enseguida, no sabían porque había un aura oscura alrededor del medico:

-¿Por qué me sigue llamando mapache?- dijo más como un susurro oscuro, sus ojos comenzaron a tener un tono más oscuro. Zorro fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó a Coby.

-¿Por qué no cerras la boca mientras él te arregla la mano?- saco un mini cuchillo y se lo puso en la boca de Coby, el marino inmediatamente comenzó a traspirar a chorros.

-Zorro no lo molestes- Luffy se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa muy sincera, luego se dirigió a Coby despreocupado- Chopper es un reno que además de caminar puede hablar…

-¿Cómo…?

Chopper lanzo desprevenido un gemido y comenzó a temblar débilmente. Zorro le puso la mano sobre su hombro, Chopper lo miro directo a los ojos, no estaba llorando pero tenia los ojos tan rojos que no iba a poder controlarlo.

-Vamos… tienes que ser fuerte- dijo Zoro muy rudo, Chopper al ver la seriedad de este, asiento con la cabeza y se seco las lagrimas. A pesar de su apariencia un poco infantil, se mantuvo firme. Coby lo miro un poco extrañado, todavía no había asimilado la situación, por lo que decidió mejor que se callara mientras dejaba que el medico lo inspeccione, mientras los tres chicos se acomodaban a su lado.

Chopper no tardo mucho en arreglar la mano, en cuanto bajo la inflación, le puso un pedazo de metal en la mano de modo que quedara derecha y lo enyeso, despacio y con todo el cuidado del mundo:

-La mano tiene que estar haci unos tres meses, maso menos- dijo Chopper tranquilo.

-Ahora solo me falta inventar una excusa para mis jefes- Dijo Coby mientras miraba la mano estudiando. Luego dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo hacia lucir más niño- Gracias.

Chopper enseguida se puso colorado, respiro hondo, y a pesar de que seguía temblando no podía evitar sonreír y ponerse en puntitas de pies mientras bailaba. Los cuatro humanos se rieron al ver la escena y se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-Eh, Chopper!- exclamo Sanji asustado y exaltado como si recién se despertara de un sueño- ¿Qué es esa mierda de que a las chicas prefieren a Luffy? Todavía sigo sin creerlo.

Chopper enseguida volvió a estar normal, y con cara un poco pensativa, repito lo que había dicho antes:

-Solo ahí que ver como se comportan cuando están con él…

-¿Pero que es lo que les gusta de Luffy, que no tenga yo?- Sanji ya se estaba impacientando.

-No lo se, nunca se me ocurrió preguntarles no creí que iba a ser tan importante.

-Bueno anda y pregúntale a Nami o… a Robin- a Coby se le subió el corazón hasta la garganta al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Por qué?- el reno empezó a ser un poco de berrinche- quiero quedarme con ustedes.

-¿Y porque tanto drama?- Luffy comenzó a reír a carcajadas, pero Zoro le pego en la cara, mientras se ponía colorado y curiosamente su cara se volvió más "demoniaca".

-Vos no tienes derecho a hablar.

-Pero si a Luffy no les gustan las chicas- Coby que antes no había hablado más de dos palabras dejo a todos mirándolo mientras aparecían signos de pregunta entre ellos.

-¡COBY!- Luffy empezó a gritar avergonzado y muy colorado, mientras los demás se reían.

-Entonces es verdad… nuestro padrino es gay- Sanji no podía parar de reír de la emoción que sentía por humillar a su jefe, mientras abrazaba a Coby.

-¡NO SOY GAY!

-¡¿Y entonces como es que nunca sentiste nada por ninguna?!- pregunto Coby, un poco más alegre de que lo integraran.

-¡SIMPLEMENTE NO LO SE!

-Tranquilo Luffy- Zoro también estaba disfrutando de la escena y se acomodó contra la pared como si estuviera a punto de dormir- todavía no se enamoro o ninguno lo…- intento buscar una palabra para definirlo- lleno.

-¿Llenar?- preguntó los demás al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, otra palabra no se me ocurre- dijo Zorro enojado.

-¿Y si lo llevan a ese lugar donde las personas buscan parejas de una noche?- dijo Chopper muy inocente, al ver que Coby y sus compañero lo miraban inexpresivo aclaro- Franky siempre habla de eso…

-Tenemos que hablar con Franky- dijo Sanji serio y encendió otro cigarrillo- tiene que tener cuidado cuando habla enfrente de Chopper.

-Yo conozco un lugar.

Zoro y Sanji lo miraron pervertidos, Luffy se quedo sin expresión y Coby se arrempintio de haber dicho eso.

-Ósea si ustedes quieren ir…

-¡Vamos!- a Sanji le aparecieron corazones en sus ojos y abrazo alegremente a Coby mientras daba vueltas por todo el salón- tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad, ya que ni salimos de la casa- se dirigió directo a Luffy tratando de conversarlo.

-Ok, si quieren ir, vamos- dijo Luffy mientras sonreía, se notaba que no tenia ni idea de donde van, hasta que se acordó de algo importante- ¿Habrá comida?

-De todo- Sanji se acercó más a él- Incluso carne con frutillas.

Ahora era a Luffy quien les iluminaba los ojos.

-Si Luffy va, yo voy- dijo Zoro mientras se levantaba, también la idea no le desagradaba mucho- alguien tiene que estar ahí cuidándolo de que no haga ninguna travesura.

-Es Luffy no va a pasar nada- dijo Coby muy tranquilo- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las seis de la tarde- dijo Chopper mirando su diminuto reloj tratando de entender, porque tan emocionados.

-Entonces para las nueves vamos saliendo- dijo Zorro, luego se dirigió a Coby- ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?

-No, será mejor que vuelva a la Marina antes de que comiencen a sospechar- dijo mientras les mostraba la mano rota.

-¿Y en donde queda?- pregunto Sanji más emocionado.

-En la calle Amazon Lili, se hacen llamar las "Kujas", se van a dar cuenta del lugar, tiene estatuas enormes de serpiente.

-Ok, mejor que Sanji se ocupe porque Zoro se pierde para todos lados- dijo Luffy sonriendo, mientras que el espadachín le dedicaba una mala cara.

-¿Yo puedo ir?- dijo Chopper también emocionado.

Para cuando pregunto, ya los cuatro humanos se habían ido de la enfermería…

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero que les haya gustado este cap,ya se que no dice mucho por ahora pero preferi cortarlo aca porque si no se me hacia muy largo xD... Este es un relato que se me ocurrio hace mucho y realmente me emocione la idea de la historia, mis caps se vasan principalmente en canciones... Como por ejemplo, este primer cap en la cancion Young Lust de Pink Floyd.**_

_**Espero que les gusten y si es haci dejen un comentario, asi me da fuerzas para seguir T_T y si ven algun error o algo avisimen porque generalmente cuando escribo soy muy pesada en mi manera de redactar**_

_**Bueno eso es todo! Besosososos xD**_


	2. Criolla Lady Marmalade

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I come back!**

**Sorry por tardar mucho, es que justo lo subi en comienzo de pruebas y como es fin de año me estan dando a full la escuela ¬¬**

**En mi opinion, este es mas pesado que el anterior y un poco crudo, tal vez aburrido, mi manera de redactar es de baja calidad y queria subirlo rapido porque me estaba agarrando cargo de conciencia. Y aunque no reciba reviews voy a seguir subiendo :) **

**Ah mireee3D2Y le doy un abrazo, la verdad me sorprendi mucho cuando vi que ya tenia un comentario el mismo dia que lo subi, apenas lo vi comenze a escribir este cap, de verdad muchas gracias *-***

**Lo mismo con MAD, anque tuve que ir al traductor de google para entender lo que habias dicho, mi ingles es el mismo que el de un raton. Igual ARIGATO...**

**Cana Lawliet-san: Konichiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Posta en realidad se escribe ojeras en lugar de orejeras o_O? Estube toda mi vida creyendo que en realidad asi es como se escribian, ensima en mis 16 años las putas maestras de Lengua no me corrijieron ¬¬ y con Coby, yo tambien creo que es fuerte y tengo poca imaginacion para las peleas, sinceramente mucha importacia no le di, porque estaba emocionada con terminar el cap y subirlo**

**Y para Eli Lawliet (eress hermana de Cana o_O?) gracias por el comentario y vas a ver que este cap esta peor con la redaccion que el anterior, pero para el otro mejorare porque sera mas emocional. Me alegro que te haya gustado como Luffy ve a las mujerees jajajajjaja me rebente la cabeza en buscar una respuesta que diria Luffy caracteristicamente. **

**Igualmente difruten el cap xD**

Capitulo 2: Criolla Lady Marmalde

-¡¿Margaret, todavía no saliste?!- Kikyo una mujer esbelta y muy alta entro al camerino, dando un portazo, con un gran enojo mirando directamente a una joven rubia de pelo corto y ojos marrones. Esta la observo un poco extrañada y enojada a la vez- ¡Faltan cinco minutos para tu espectáculo!- Kikyo cerro la puerta de tal manera que pareciera que la pared se venia abajo. Margaret un poco asustada por el humor de su jefa, se aplicó un poco de rubor en la cara y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Maggie los tacos!- le grito dulcemente Aphelandra mientras le extendía los zapatos de taco fino. Margaret enojada, lanzando un pequeño gruñido y se puso los zapatos mientras rezaba con llegar a tiempo.

-¡El ojo!- grito Aphe un poco desesperada.

-¿Qué ojo?

Aphe la agarro con un poco brusca y la llevo hacia el espejo más cercano. Margaret pego un grito apenas se vio reflejada, tenia un ojo pintado y el otro no. Parece una pelotudez pero no quedar bien a último momento era casi imposible. Agarro un estuche del color más parecido que tenía al alcance de la mano y comenzó a pintarse, mientras gemía de miedo.

Las demás chicas se empezaron a reír por la ruda torpeza de Maggie, pero no era la única que pasaba por esa situación. Como todos los viernes, los caballeros llegan de sus trabajos cansados y hastiados de su jefe que los cuestiona por todo y gritaba como una madre grita a sus hijos. Hasta que llegan a la Aldea de las Kujas, donde no importa tus deseos oscuros todos son aceptados; ese día llegaba mayor clientela. Últimamente los clientes empezaron a ser personas con alto rango social, como trabajadores de la Marina e incluso criminales con alto nombre en los periódicos, todo dependía de ellas para no perder la popularidad que estaban ganando, no querían volver a tratar con los sucios y depravados vagabundos de las calles negras. Por supuesto, depravados había en todas las clases pero se sentían más seguras.

Apenas Margaret salió se encontró con Kikyo que se estaba arreglando una cola de caballo alta para verse más atractiva, y demás chicas que corrían mientras se subían las medias con encaje de colores llamativos, algunas se arreglaban los corpiños y otras su corta pollera. Margaret escucho la música de Can-Can y se apresuró a salir al escenario.

Los colores claros se distorsionaban en la realidad y parecían solo flashes moviéndose de un lado para otro, eso era lo positivo de su vestimenta, debido a que el objetivo era confundir al publico masculino y no saber cuando la chica se sube la pollera para mostrarles sus más ricas cualidades o simplemente daban vueltas de un lado para otro, eso los dejaba sedientos y pagaban más. Mientras tanto abajo, las estaban un poco mejor posicionada o las más lindas estaban abajo seduciendo al publico y aprovecharlo para sacarle un poco más de plata. Algunas después de un tiempo, ya tenían experiencia en el negocio y se convertían en las "Cortesanas" (favoritas) de algunos clientes, por supuesto de los de primera clase, aquellos que en lugar de darle dinero, se reverenciaban mientras les mostraba el enorme diamante que con solo ponérselo en el cuello sienten como pesa, existe historias de mujeres que dejaron el negocio para perseguir al hombre que creían haber estado enamorada, infelizmente la gran mayoría vuelve nueve meses después. El espectáculo de las Kujas generalmente no varía mucho, porque tenía más comodidad de parte del cliente. Los hombres se sentaban miraban el baile de las principiantes, mientras lo seducían las Cortesanas; una vez terminado los grupos del escenario, cuando las Cortesanas ya tenían a su presa en su trampa charlaban con ellos o los llevaban a la pista de baile y después ahí, cada uno por su camino. Por supuesto, todo a su debido tiempo, no todos eran iguales, algunos les gustaba coquetear e admirarse a si mismo. Pocos iban directo al atajo.

Margaret escalaba poco a poco con las Kujas, no es una mujer fea pero tampoco como para pagar un cuarto para pasar la noche con ella, pero era tan alegre, servicial y "natural", que a muchos hombres les parecía que estaban en una cita en lugar de un cabaret, eso los hacia sentir más confortable. Por supuesto, como toda principiante en algún momento tenia que pasar por el escenario, en el centro para que todos los hombres la vieran. Margaret no tenia problema con eso, mientras no les tocara los extraños con gustos muy extraños no pasaba nada.

-Parece un palo como baila Margaret- dijo Rindo, una joven morocha sujetaba su pelo con una coleta y tenia una cara seria.

-Zahahhaha- la risa macabra de Daisy hizo que algunos se separaran de ellas, Rindo le dedico una mala cara.

-Te dije que dejes de reír así, espantas a los demás- la morocha furiosa encendió un cigarrillo, Daisy no se molesto en su comentario.

-Tampoco para tanto, soy una de las mejores- menciono orgullosa Daisy- todos me desean, sin importar mi risa- poso delicadamente como estuviera en una revista erótica.

Rindo sin mucha importancia comenzó a mirar un poco alrededor, cada vez eran más los hombres que venían, todos atontados y contagiosos por los sensuales movimientos de las Kujas, cada uno se veía más ridículo que el anterior, le extraño ver que casi no había marinos generalmente eran ellos los que adornaban el lugar, pero esta noche existía más criminales con su estúpida pandilla.

-¿Habrá pasado algo esta noche con los soldaditos?- pregunto curiosa Rindo.

-la gran mayoría se situó en el otro lado del país, parece que hubo una emergencia- Rin una castaña de pelo corto y flequillo largo para un costado, se sentó entre Daisy y Rindo- Shu me llamo hace un rato- dijo elegantemente como un beso- se disculpaba por no venir.

-¿Sabe esto Hancock-sama?- pregunto Daisy sin dejar de sonreír.

-Claro que lo sabe, no soy traicionara como vos- le respondió grotescamente Rin. Daisy estaba a punto de responderle cuando un hombre de corpulento de enormes músculos se acercó a las chicas, le dedico una depravada mirada a Rin. No se necesito palabras para entender lo que querían, basta con ver los enormes anillos que tenían en los dedos gordos. Rindo y Daisy vieron como Rin se alejaba de ella y caminaba como si estuviera en una pasarela con el grandote detrás de ella.

-Parece que Rin ahora tiene un nuevo dueño, Zahahahahha, ¿Cuánto tiempo le das para que el tipo vuelva asqueado?- Daisy empezó a reír a carcajadas de nuevo. La morocha mordió con más fuerza el cigarrillo mientras la miraba fastidiada ¿Cómo una maleducada puede llegar a ser cortesana, encima que no es linda? Pero eso es algo que no puede discutir, Hancock-sama y sus hermanas son las que eligen quieres van subiendo. Miro otra vez a su alrededor, y vio como unas de las Kujas abrazaba "muy cariñosamente" a un hombre de pelo azul celeste y parecía más zombi que un humano común y corriente, esa idea lo divertido mucho más a la chica de rodete.

-_Daisy-_empezó a cantar Rindo mientras iba calculando las palabras para enojar a su amiga- mira quien esta cerca del acuario.

Daisy todavía con ese aire divertida y de carismática, miro el acuario -un lugar donde las chicas se vestían de sirenas y hacían bailes acuáticos para cortejar a sus chicos-, vio como Heat, un pandillero compañero del criminal Eustass Kid, poseía una sonrisa más amplia de lo normal y despacio pasaba sus grises manos sobre la cintura de una Kuja bajita de grandes senos, y con numerosos billetes verdes en su tanga. La sonrisa inmóvil de Daisy fue desapareciendo poco a poco mientras sus ojos se enrojecían de ira, pero inmediatamente pego un gran puñetazo contra la mesa.

-¡Maldita puta! Solo porque son grandes puede sacarme a mi Heat.

-Utilizaste le prefijo "mi"- dijo rápidamente Rindo mientras fumaba un poco más divertida, hizo una señal a una camarera para que le trajera un vaso, no hacia falta preguntar todo conocían su dulce debilidad hacia el vino blanco viejo- espera a que se entere Kikyo o peor… Hancock.

Daisy la miro confundida y un poco sorprendida por el comentario de su compañera, mientras Rindo solo arqueaba las cejas divertida desafiándola y estudiándola. Pero Daisy no se iba a dejar vencer, se levanto, se arregló su traje escotado y volvió a aparecer esa sonrisa de maniática que tanto la definía, lanzo una "mala palabra" en silencio como para que no la escuchara Rindo, camino a largos pasos ignorando a los borrachos que se les acercaba a ella, agarro del pelo a la maldita tetona y la tiro al piso; la chica la miro desconcertada y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, un cobarde después de todos. Daisy le grito algo que no consiguió escuchar debido a la fuerte música, mientras que la pobre chica tirada al piso se fue corriendo hacia detrás del escenario llorando, mientras tanto la lunática se acercaba majestuosamente a Heat. Rindo divertida por el espectáculo, miro otra vez a su mesa y se dio cuenta de que su bebida ya había llegado, y bebió con cuidado. Daisy empezó a tener el problema que a toda Kuja les ataca una vez, se estaba encariñando mucho con su cliente, eso era algo muy preocupante.

El espectáculo recién había terminado y entro un nuevo grupo de principiantes (no tan principiantes) que ocuparon rápidamente su lugar como un grupo de expertas hartas de estar bailando. Por su parte, Margaret tenia un descanso antes de ocupar de ser camarera, era una pequeña tarea que hacia para tener un poco más de plata. Por suerte, diviso a sus dos mejores amigas rápido, ambas estaban sentadas en una mesa pequeña medias escondidas en la oscuridad, parecía que esta noche no tiene mucha onda por trabajar. Maggie, como le decían cariñosamente ambas, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellas y con la silla que sobraba se sentó entre ellas:

-¿Qué hacen acá en el medio de la oscuridad?- dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa, las otras dos les respondieron igualmente.

-Ya los mejores se los llevaron las víboras- dijo melancólicamente Aphe mientras miraba con cariño su vodka, a pesar de su enojo su voz infantil, hizo que su comentario no sonara tan brusco.

-Parece que le tomaron afecto enseguida a las malditas- dijo Sweet Pea, una mujer grandota pero que lo recompensa con sus altos pechos. Señalo a la fiesta, donde se podía ver claramente los como "sus jefas" se reunían, bailaban y hablaban con hombres de mal aspecto, se notaba a simple vista que no eran personas "comunes", criminales que últimamente estuvieron destallando sus nombres en los periódicos. Su apariencia física variaba cada uno yendo a diferentes extremos debido a sus peculiares personalidades. Se podía ver como el terrorista Eustass Kid con su atuendo rockero y su actitud violenta y desalmada tenia alrededor a unas cuantas chicas que le traían a él y su banda enormes cantidades de cerveza, estaban sentados en un sillón enorme rojo metido en un hoyo oscuro tapados por una tela purpura transparente, parecía que el lugar donde estaban era más lujurioso; Basil Hawkins estaba en la parte de los bailes de caño y Capone Bege en el comedor hablando con las damas. Las Cortesanas o las víboras, como le gustaban decir las tres chicas se habían enganchado a los mejores y parte de sus secuaces también habían tenido mayor oportunidad- Los dejamos escapar.

-Siempre los dejamos escapar- dijo con voz baja Margaret pero lo suficientemente alto como para que sus amigas pudieran oírla. Ambas la miraron extrañada y deprimidas dándose cuenta de que sus torpes esperanzas nunca iban a ser respondidas, siempre se quedaban atrás para tener los mejores hombres y terminaban con los sucios y pobres secuaces tan inservibles que ni una mosca se asomaba a su vacía billetera… pero alguien tenía que estar con ellos, si no el trabajo no se completaba, a Margaret al principio no le importaba ya que la presión de tener éxito y convertirse en una favorita no era muy grande, pero con el tiempo comenzó a entender porque sus amigas se quejaban mucho y le daban mucha importancia los status de sus clientes, después de muchos años, recién salió del taconeo del escenario.

-Si no fueran por ellas, ahora mismo estaría con Killer- dijo Aphe con su voz dulce e inocente mientras miraba con sus ojos de enamorada y su cara se daba a un tono sonrojoso- pero las víboras ya lo hipnotizaron con sus ojos diabólicos.

-¿Todavía crees que ni le importas?- dijo indiferentemente Margaret, un poco harta de la negatividad de su amiga- Ni siquiera le hablaste alguna vez.

-Es amor a primera vista, como las historias de amor de la vieja Nylon.

-Parece más un cuento infantil.

-Si no fuera por las víboras, vos continuarías con tu fantasía y yo tendrías a más joyas- dijo Sweet Pea, mientras bebía una enorme botella de whisky.

Las tres se quedaron calladas en el medio de la oscuridad, mirando para el piso o la pared negra debido a la sombra… parece que esta noche se encontraban un poco desanimadas, debido a la poca clientela interesaba en ellas. En cierto sentido, las tres saben que se van a arrepentir con no aprovechar esa noche en estar con alguien, rara vez vienen tantos famosos criminales al mismo tiempo. Son prostitutas, no pueden encariñarse con su cliente aunque últimamente se esta volviendo normal esperar a cierta persona pasar por la enorme puerta de mármol, pero las chicas se camuflaban diciendo que en realidad solo están jugando con ellos, puede que también en cierta parte sea verdad, las ayuda a mantenerse fuera de la realidad. Las víboras o Cortesanas, ya eran las más fuerte y tenían sus propios métodos para no caer en su propia tentación, por eso fueron elegidas por parte de Hancock-sama, la dueña y Cortesana Mayor de las Kujas. Margaret miraba con tristeza la fiesta, todos se divertían y se reían a carcajadas como toda banda de borrachos, ella anhelaba estar ahí en el medio del humo de los cigarrillos y aturdidos por la música, pero sabia que ahí estaban mujeres que a pesar de que las respetaba tenia un mal presentimiento de que no la iba a pasar bien.

Margaret se paro tan bruscamente que su silla se cayó al piso, nadie excepto sus dos amigas parecía interesarle por la escena, tenía una cara seria y decidida:

-Vamos donde esta Eusstad Kid.

-¡Estas loca!- un grito no tan grito salió de la boca de las otras dos mujeres que se sentían avergonzadas por el comentario de su amiga.

-Pero ahí esta, Daisy… Rindo y Rin, ahora me doy cuenta de que también esta Cosmos- dijo Sweet Pea mientras miraba resentidamente la mesa del terrorista rebelde, en cierto sentido prefería no acercarse antes que pensar que ahí probabilidad de que tenga una humillación publica.

-¿Y que tiene?- dijo despreocupada Maggie mientras cruzaba los brazos- ¿Aphe de verdad no sueñas con ser la Cortesana de Killer, que se acueste solo con vos?

-Si… pero- dijo la chica inmensamente alta mientras se ruborizaba y fijaba para la pared incapaz de mirar los ojos de su amiga- pero él se va a acostar con otras…

-¡Pero si quieres a alguien primero tienes que luchar!- Maggie golpeo la mesa con ambas manos mientras la miraba enojada- ¡Somos Kujas, jugamos con los hombres para robarles la plata, somos guerreras!- se enderezo y se señalo a si misma con mucho orgullo mientras un foco la empezó a iluminar a ella con brillo a su alrededor- Los hombres caen en nuestros pies por nuestros caprichos y pagan fortuna por que seamos las elegidas para cumplir sus más deseadas fantasías, no somos cualquiera y nunca pensaran como si fuéramos cualquiera, también los ayudamos a que haya un poco de alegría en sus oscuras vidas ¿Y saben que? Si quieren ser dueñas de un solo hombre séanlo, pero primero tenemos que respetarnos y demostrarles a ellas- señalo a las víboras- que estamos en su nivel y luchar por ese hombre.

Aphe y Sweet Pea la miraban admirándola mientras le salían estrellas en los ojos, cada una trago con dificultad y miraron devuelta la mesa del delincuente rojo, si seguían pensando, perdiendo el tiempo, las chicas se iban a llevar los mejores y ellas también tenían derecho. Aphe se levanto sin quitar la mirada a Killer, el rubio de pelo inmensamente largo, su cara tapada hacia que creciera más su curiosidad por ver que belleza se ocultaba a bajo con cuantos cicatrices de peleas tendrá, y el color de sus ojos, la forma de sus labios, ninguna chica había conseguido una noche con él, parecía que no le interesaba ninguna a pesar de que le daba plata para que le hicieran un baile privado.

-Después de todo, no somos cualquiera- susurro Sweet Pea mientras miraba a su alrededor. En la pista de baile para que varias chicas empezaran a moverse, bailando provocativamente mientras unos iban con ellas, lo que ellos no veían era como las billeteras iban desapareciendo, al ritmo de Sweat de Basement Jaxx- Las tres se miraron y se dirigieron hasta donde estaban los piratas. No dieron tres pasos cuando una chica de la misma altura de Margaret choco contra ellas, las dos cayeron al piso pero apenas la chica se levanto pidió disculpas y rápidamente corrió hacia el vestíbulo abriendo la puerta lentamente mirando curiosa. Ninguna de las tres le dieron bola, más bien le parecían un poco de mala educación, pero enseguida cuatros rubias se asomaron también por la puerta:

-¿Qué estarán mirando tan curiosas?- pregunto Sweet Pea mientras miraba como las cinco chillaban entre si y se reían tontamente.

-Mejor vayamos a ver que pasa- dijo Aphe muy decidida pero enseguida Margaret le agarro la mano y la mira con mala cara- Solo es un ratito- dijo la chica alta mientras le aparecía una gota por su cabeza.

-¡Después nos vamos a enterar, ahora vamos con Kid!- la agarro más fuerte y la empujo hacia la mesa cubierta, Aphe la obedeció mientras sentía como sus piernas le comenzaban a temblar. Una par de gemelas se unieron también a las chicas que espiaban por la puerta, entre empujones pudieron ver el vestíbulo mientras chillaban entusiasmadas y hablaban contenta entre si, enseguida un grupo de chicas que estaban solas se acercaron por curiosidad, después de una rápida charla las jóvenes abrieron los ojos mientras se tapaban las bocas para ocultar el gemido que soltaban impulsivamente, rápidamente se acercaron por la puerta entreabierta y movieron las piernas constantemente mientras saltaban de alegría. Aphe no puedo escuchar lo que decían pero había algo detrás de la puerta que hacia que cada vez más y más muchachas se asomaran hasta el vestíbulo, había algo ahí que las ponía tan contentas ¿Cuándo fue que tantas chicas se ponían contenta con solo una noche? Cuando un criminal pelirrojo joven vino una vez de la nada y los marinos de cada vez más alta calidad ¿Sera alguien importante?

-¿Al menos no podemos echar un vistazo?- Aphe se detuvo mientras observaba como aparecían signos de pregunta encima de las cabeza de sus amigas. Es verdad que en siento sentido lo que menos quería era estar cerca de Killer pero la curiosidad la estaba matando ¿Otro almirante más de la marina?

Maggie y Sweet Pea miraron la puerta, ya el grupo de chicas se iban incrementando cada vez más, peleándose por ver atreves de la puerta. Ambas se miraron preguntándose que deberían hacer, ya estaban tardando mucho tiempo en acercase a un simple grupo y sentían que si no lo hacían de una vez no iban a poder avanzar más. Un grito hizo que las tres dieran un pequeño salto al regresar de la realidad, miraron el gran grupo de mujeres que se separaron de la puerta lentamente mientras actuaban ridículas, como un grupo de adolescente de quince años que van a ver a su estrella de música favorita, mientras se arreglaban y se hacían más profundo su escote.

Las grandes puertas de mármol comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y a pesar del ruido por el choque contra el suelo, todo parecía confuso y solo un sonido mas de la música, ahora no solo eran esas chicas si no también las demás jóvenes que por impulso querían ver quien había llegado. De la puerta salió un muchacho, más adolecente, vestido de esmoquin negro (la chaqueta estaba abierto y la camisa roja), chaqueta angosta y un sombrero de paja que no combinaba para nada con el estilo de ropa. Se podía ver que el muchacho tenia el pelo negro y la sombra del sombrero le tapaba los ojos de manera que parecía mucho más misterioso.

_I just wanna make you sweat_

Atrás aparecían otros hombres, un rubio (que le tapaba un ojo) de camisa azul claro no yendo al celeste semi desabrochada pero con pantalones ajustados y zapatos negros, miraba para abajo y fumaba un cigarrillo; otro hombre de pelo verde como el pasto y cortó con una chaqueta abierta negra y remera verde con corbata, y pantalones anchos negros. Otro pelinegro como el de sombrero de paja, también poseía un peculiar sombrero naranja-con dos emoticones azules, uno con el ceño fruncido y otro con una sonrisa, también poseía dos correas secundarias que colgaban de ambos lados del sombreros y con un gran medallón de cráneo de toro con borlas de color naranja- también llevaba un abrigo de plumas negras y el torso desnudo, pantalones cortos negros también y bolsegos. El que más destacaba era un hombre como de dos metros, pelo parado azul, no utilizaba pantalón pero si llevaba una campera negra enorme.

-¿Es él?- se escuchaba los susurros de las chicas que clavaban sus ojos en el extraño grupo que recién había llegado, pero el mas importante era el llamativo sombrero de paja.

-¿Pero no estaba escondido?

-¡¿Quién va a querer estar todo el día encerrado?!

-Lo mejor es estar acá.

-Lo veo y no lo creo.

Muchas chicas comenzaron a arreglarse mientras veía como Sombrero de paja mirada seriamente de un lado para el otro. Margaret comenzó a sentir como su corazón se derretía debido al calor adentro de ella ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan elegante y serio a la vez? No sabia porque se sentía intimidada y emocionada al mismo tiempo, le empezó a costar respirar y sentía como quería correr hacia él alegre mientras gritaba su nombre, pero sabía como comportarse.

-¡Por favor, Señor Monkey D acompáñame a su balcón!- la voz de la recepcionista sonaba más aguda de lo normal y se notaba que estaba nerviosa, traspiraba a chorros. Mugiwara se limito a seguirla mientras miraba el lugar curioso como el resto de sus compañeros.

Margaret le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a sus amigas mientras no paraba de sonreír, era algo inevitable, el criminal no solo más buscado si no también el más lindo. Las observaba como seguían con la mirada a la inevitable banda.

-Chicas- noto como su voz se quebraba- ¿Monkey D Luffy?

-Monkey D Luffy- el nombre les sonó poderoso y lo dijeron despacio.

-¿Maggie?- dijo Aphe mientras media las palabras para que le creyesen- En un señal.

-¿Señal de que?

-Del destino- exclamo entusiasmada- hace un rato dijiste de demostrarles a las malditas de que estamos en el mismo nivel y Mugiwara no Luffy llega por primera vez. ¡Es una oportunidad, una señal!- comenzó a saltar de lo emocionada que estaba.

Sweet Pea y Maggie se miraron mientras analizaban las palabras, no sonaba para nada loca.

-Tiene razón Margaret- exclamo Sweet Pea- ¡Esta es tu oportunidad, no ahí que desaprovecharla!- la agarro de los hombros y la agito un poco. Margaret sentía como lo que decían sus amigas eran un poco fantasioso, pero de vez en cuando las noches se vuelven destinadas para una y esta debería ser su noche. Las tres respiraron hondo y salieron corriendo por las escaleras a pesar de la torpeza de los tacos. El balcón en un espacio enorme donde se puede ver tranquilamente el escenario; a diferencia de abajo esta dividida por sectores por ejemplo, Eusstad Kid solo tenia un sillón grande para sus chicas y su pandilla, en cambio Luffy tenia varias sillones privados para cada uno. Significa que esa noche ni se molestaron en calcular cuanto van a gastar.

Se fueron por la parte oeste y vieron como el padrino, con una cara inexpresiva, estaba rodeado de muzas vestidas con lencería, él ni siquiera se había sentado pero sus amigos que estos mismos tenían un aire bastante deprimente y oscuro.

-Monkey D Luffy- la voz coqueta de una chica sonaba muy tentador- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Mugiwara-chan o prefieres que utilice el prefijo san o sama?- cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra se veía más ansiosa- ¿O prefieres que utilice tu nombre?

-¡Tonta… a él le gustaría que utilizan sama!- una castaña con dos pompones en la cabeza la provoco un poco.

-Puedes decirme Luffy si quieren- una sonrisa sincera y un poco grande hizo relucir sus dientes blancos mientras le brillaban los ojos- o como ustedes deseen

Las chicas soltaron una risita un poco divertidas, no creían que su voz iba a ser tan agradable y hostil.

-¡Neh Luffy, ¿Es la primera vez que vienes acá no?

-Shi shi shi shi shi- Luffy comenzó a reír un poco nervioso- fue una salida de ultimo momento…Pero mi hermano Ace ya vino antes acá- Luffy señalo el sillón blanco donde estaban sus amigos. Enseguida la nube negra y oscura se fue remplazándose por brillos notables mientras los chicos hacían poses serias y sexis.

-Ahhh, no sabíamos que tenias un hermano- comento una de las chicas sin quitar la mirada a Luffy.

-En realidad, somos herma…- Ace aprovecho la oportunidad para hacerse notar pero se dio cuenta que no pudo continuar, las chicas lo miraron con caras sombrías y parecía que sus ojos se volvían rojos de furia. Ace tranquilo volvió a sentarse en su lugar mientras las chicas volvían sus caras penetradas en Luffy, a este ya le estaba empezando a dar miedo la expresión de las chicas.

-¿Entonces… Luffy que te gustaría tomar?- las chicas parecían zombis y la voz muy sombría como si en cualquier momento quisieran chuparse el alma de Luffy.

-Emmm- Luffy comenzó a ponerse más nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de la falta de espacio que tenia y comenzó a temblar- ¡WHISKY CON ROCAS!

Era casi cómico como las chicas salieron disparadas hacia el bar, lo que pidió Luffy no era fácil de preparar y también se necesitaba un poco de tiempo para considerar el buen sabor. Luffy lanzo un suspiro un poco cansado y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡No creí que me iba a cansar tan rápido!- se sostuvo por la baranda, re feliz por la cálida y rápida bienvenida de parte de las Kujas- ¡Estas chicas si que son energéticas!

-¡Cállate!- el puño de Sanji y Ace se dirigió directamente en la cara de Luffy, el chico salió disparado directo hacia el piso. Dos enormes chichones aparecieron en la cabeza de Luffy, este comenzó a quejarse por el dolor mientras le salían pocas lágrimas.

-¡¿POR QUE MIERDA ME PEGAN?!

-¡PORQUE TE LLEVAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS!- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras le mostraban los dientes a Luffy.

-¡Y NO ES MI PROBLEMA!- Luffy se incorporo rápidamente mientras se apoyaban por el baranda, pero Ace lo agarro de la chaqueta y lo levanto como si fuera papel.

-Entiendo que estés emocionado por que va a ser tu primera vez ¡PERO PRODIAS DARNOS UN POCO A NOSOTROS!- le chillo Ace.

-¿Qué les hiciste a estas pobres chicas para que estuvieran junto a voz?- Sanji lo apunto con el cigarrillo mientras las aletas de su nariz se empezaron a mover debido al enojo.

-Nada…- se quejo Luffy mientras apoyaba sus brazos en su espalda relajado, luego volvió a ampliar su sonrisa-  
¡Parece que Chopper tenia razón después de todo! Shi shi shi shi shi shi shi

Ace le pego en la cabeza de tal modo que ahora el padrino tenia tres tremendos moretones.

-Recuerda solo tienes que elegir a una- dijo Ace relajado mientras se apoyaba por la baranda- les demás déjenoslas a nosotros.

-En realidad, puede elegir más de una si hoy esta de buen humor- dijo Franky que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del lugar mientras sonreía muy contento.

Silencio, mucho silencio. Zoro (que estaba sentado justo en frente de él), Ace y Sanji lo miraron con cara demoniaca, sus ojos comenzaron a tener un brillo rojo como los de las chicas hace un rato, y comenzaron a fruncir el ceño. En cambio Luffy, seguía con una cara inexpresiva e infantil mientras procesaba la información de Franky

-Idiota no le des más ideas- Zoro comenzó a susurrarle, apenas moviendo la boca. Ace y Sanji asistieron, Franky iba a contestarle pero Sanji inmediatamente corrió a taparle la boca:

-_Ya suficiente que aguanto a unas de mi princesas al lado de Luffy_- la voz de Sanji se hacia mucho más sombría de lo normal como la de un muerto. Franky saco la lengua y comenzó a lamer la mano de Sanji, este solo pudo soportar unos segundos, enseguida Sanji salió a limpiarse la mano con su camisa.

-Luffy ya tiene diecinueve años, es lo suficientemente mayor para decidir lo que quiere y lo que no- se recostó más sobre el sillón.

-¿Hablas del trio?- pregunto Luffy tranquilamente y con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-Primero tienes que perderlo, después viene el trio- se apresuró a comentar Ace.

-¿Ace… vos alguna vez hiciste uno?- curioseo Luffy mirando a su hermano con los ojos como platos.

Ace tardo un poco en reaccionar con la pregunta, luego comenzó a sonreír mientras le brillaban los ojos y ponía una sonrisa picara.

-Y… eso es algo que tengamos que hablar cuando tengas un poco más de experiencia.

-Nunca lo hiciste- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sanji, Franky, Zoro y Luffy, como si fuera tan obvio.

-¡CALLENSE!

_Luffy_

Las voces de las chicas múltiples venían corriendo hacia el padrino, era cada vez más dulce y parecía que cerca de las jóvenes todo era color de rosa. De todas solo una, tenía el vaso con el whisky. Las Kujas en cuestión de segundos estuvieron rodeando a Luffy como antes, ignorando los corazones rotos de Sanji y la depresión aguda de Ace.

-Luffyyyyyy, acá tienes tu bebida- dijo la de los pompones en la cabeza mientras le extendía la bebida.

-Gracias- dijo Luffy mientras sonreía y ¿Miraba a la chica con ojos sinceros?

-Luffy- una voz media quebrada salió en el medio del circulo de chicas, una rubia de pelo corto y ojos marrones, parecía que tenia otra bebida, estaba intentando pasar en el medio de las jóvenes pero estas le cortaban el paso, se amontonaban una al lado de la otra para impedirle el paso. Luffy la había escuchado pero no podía verla, inmediatamente otras chicas se ponían en frente de él _¿Luffy esto? ¿Luffy lo otro? ¿Luffy? ¿Luffy?_ Era su nombre escuchando por todas partes pero con diferentes voces.

-¡Ehi, déjenla pasar!- Luffy comenzaba a enojarse por la ignorancia de las Kuja hacia su compañera. Una pelirroja que estaba viendo como Margaret seguía pronunciando el nombre de sombrero de paja cada vez más fuerte e inmediatamente le tomo el vaso de vidrio y grito para que la escucharan todos.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con el vaso de vidrio- paso el dedo por el borde del vaso y después lo mostro a todo el grupo que tenia un poco de sangre- esta re filoso…

-¿Te lastimaste?- la pelirroja tenia planeado un discurso para humillar a Maggie pero Luffy la interrumpió enseguida. El grupo de chicas se abrió enseguida y Luffy pudo ver a Maggie y detrás de ella, una súper alta y otra súper gorda, le agarro ambas manos para ver si tenía alguna herida y nada.

-Podrías haberte lastimado vos, Luffy-sama- se apresuró a decir la pelirroja. El padrino la miro tan mal que parecía que sus ojos se achicaban pero no dijo nada durante un buen rato. Agarro de la mano a Margaret y fríamente menciono:

-Mis amigos están solo, ocúpense de ellos.

Luffy y Margaret se sentaron en un sillón que estaba cubierto por telas transparentes con tonos lilas, mientras que el resto del grupo de chicas se dirigieron hacia los demás, pero los cuatro chicos las miraron con muy mala cara. Se miraron entre ellos y Zoro que estaba más cerca de ellas, saco un billete de cinco y lo puso sobre la mesa:

-Por sus servicios.

Cuando las chicas se fueron, Zoro llamo a una camarera para que le traiga bebidas y algo para divertirse. Pronto otro grupo de chicas "más calmadas" se acercaron a los chicos y la fiesta verdadera no tardo en venir.

-¡Lucy!- Ace volvió a ser el niño de siempre cuando vio a la rubia culona que tanto lo volvía loco y ella lo respondió con una sonrisa alegre. Mientras que Sanji se vio rodeado de cinco chicas que no paraban de acariciarlo y darle pequeños besos en el cuello, el humo del cigarrillo parecía que salía en forma de corazón. Franky se acercó a un par de gemelas un extraño peinado cuadrado negro y nariz bastante larga como Usopp.

-Hola guapo- una voz bastante coqueta y tentadora hizo que Zoro se atragantara un poco con su enorme jarro de cerveza, miro a la chica y se quedo un poco "atontado" lo que más le impacto son los enormes ojos violeta que tenia, no sabia porque su cabeza era incapaz de girar para mirar a la chica, esta sonrió un poco más- ¿Quieres compañía?

-Como quieras- respondió bruscamente Zoro mirando para otro lado y sintiendo como se pone colorado cada vez mas, mientras ella se sentaba.

-Parece que los chicos la esstan pasando bien, shi shi shi shi shi- dijo Luffy mientras se recostaba en el largo sillón y escuchaba las risas de sus amigos.

-Ehmmm- Margaret entro en presión, sabiendo que era demasiada la suerte que tenia- ¿Quieres ir con tus amigos?

-Ehh- Luffy la miro un poco atontado por el alcohol que había consumido pero siguió sonriendo igual- noooo quedémonos acá, es más cómodo.

-ok…

-Sabes es mi primera vez en un lugar como este- bebió otro gran trago.

-¿Enserio?

-Si… no se como comportarme shi shi shi shi shi shi- amplio más su sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, lo estas haciendo bien.

-Shi shi shi shi shi shi shi, que bueno- y comenzó a reír a carcajada, quiso beber otro poco pero se dio cuenta de que no había más- ¡Ahhh, justo cuando me estaba gustando!- comenzó a hacer un berrinche.

-¡Ahora te busco más!- Maggie agarro el vaso rápidamente y salió del lugar para hacerle señas a una camarera, y lo sustituyo por otro que ya estaba lleno.

-¡Uhhhh que rápido!- Luffy lo agarro y bebió un poco.

-Siempre tenemos todas las bebidas listas por si acaso- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Luffy volvió a sonreír mientras la miraba con cariño, la agarro de la mano y la tironeo hacia él.

-Veniiiiiiii más cerca, no quiero que te alejes shi shi shi shi- bebió otro sorbo

-Ok- Margaret a pesar del tremedo olor a alcohol que tenia Luffy no se molesto en acercarse a él, su cuerpo estaba muy cálido.

-Che Margaret…- empezó a preguntar el padrino un poco mareado.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo la Kuja cuando se empezaba a acomodar en el pecho de este.

-¿Alguna vez hiciste un trio?

Fue tanta la conmoción que se separo de Luffy enseguida con la cara roja como tomate y lo miraba inexpresiva mientras él era tanto la risa que le empezaba a salir las lágrimas.

-¿Quieres…un…trio?- pregunto Maggie con cuidado.

-Solo preguntaba, nada más.

-Ahhh- el corazón de la muchacha todavía seguía dando saltos contra su pecho.

-Veniiiii sentate- Luffy le estiro la mano para que fuera con él, la rubia lo obedeció mientras se acomodaba otra vez.

-¿No es muy rápido para pedirte eso?- pregunto Luffy mientras la abrazaba más a él.

-En realidad no- dijo Maggie mientras se acomodaba- el tiempo y lo que pedís no importa, para nosotras todo es rápido- vio como Sombrero de Paja bebía un poco más- el tema es agarrar, no soltarlo y hacerlo rápido para tener la plata segura.

-Eso explica porque las chicas eran muy molestas… todo expresss- se sorprendió a si mismo, dijo una palabra inteligente.

-No eres cualquiera, todas quieren estar en mi lugar.

-¿Enserio?- esta vez, Luffy se volvió más enserio como si todo lo que había consumido ya le habría pasado el afecto.

-Si… eres muy famoso entre nosotras, Luffy-sama.

-Entonces decís que ahí que aprovechar- susurro Mugiwara, la rubia capto la indirecta enseguida y el joven se separo un poco de ella, su sonrisa seguía intacta- párate en el medio- la chica lo obedeció rápidamente- da vueltas lentamente- Luffy cruzo los brazos y se acomodó más adelante del sillón mirando cada centímetro de Margaret, tenia una cara muy seria y parecía bastante concentrado- tienes un poco de carne… pero menos de lo que imagine.

"_¿Esta diciendo que le gustan las gordas?"_

-Bueno! No importa shi shi shi shi, me voy a acostumbrar con vos.

-Pero…- Maggie comenzó a sentirse incomoda- ¿Quieres que llame ha alguien más…robusta?

-Ehhh noooo- hizo una expresión de desagrado- quédate conmigo- estiro los brazos como un nene queriendo un abrazo.

Margaret mientras lo miraba con mucho cariño mientras se incorporaba sobre él, se sento sobre su rodilla y agarro la cabeza de Luffy mientras este se apoyaba sobre su pecho. La chica sentio el olor del pelo negro del padrino entrando directamente en su nariz, algo la hacia pensar en la playa, un olor de su antigua casa cerca del mar que tenia su familia antes de venderla, e irse a la oscura y tenebrosa ciudad. La rubia cerro los ojos mientras respiraba más profundo para oler mejor, era dulce y muy empalajosa como adictiva. Abrazo al chico con más fuerza mientras su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba a punto de dormirse. Una música suave de violin tocado cuidadosamente comenzó a resonar en su cabeza, conocía esa melodía tentadora y divertida, apretó más al pelinegro contra ella y Luffy, callado todo este tiempo, la chica abrió de par las piernas lo cual quedo en mejor posición para ella y el muchacho, y comenzó a mover muy despacio la cintura de modo que se rozaran. El padrino dejo que ella se sentara arriba de él mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho y sentia un cosquilleo un poco molesto. La música dejo de ser un solo de violin cuando enseguida comenzó el ruido de trompetas, piano, y demás instrumentos de cuerda, todos al ritmo del jazz suave. Maggie aumento el ritmo y le beso la frente del chico, luego lo agarro de la cabeza y lo subio, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos con el mismo tono marron que tenían, pero el de Luffy era mucho más oscuro…

-¡Luffy tienes que ver el espectáculo…!- Ace tiene la mala costumbre de entrar sin avisar, venia abrazado de Lucy mientras abrió las cortinas muy fuerta de manera que quedaran para ambos costados, muy alegre e ingenuo. Ni se había ocurrido pensar ni por un segundo que su hermano iba a estar ocupado… pudo ver como Margaret se ponía colorada al ver a los visitantes ruidosos, pero Luffy seguía con esa expresión natural de un tonto que no le importa nada. Ace tambien se puso colorado y sin saber como reaccionar, su hermanito si que tiene suerte el hijo de puta- perdón por la molestia- se inclino (y Lucy tambien) y cerro las cortinas rápidamente.

-¡Espera Ace!- Luffy agarro de la cintura a Maggie y la sento al lado de él, se dirijio directo a las cortinas ignorando a la chica- ¿Qué espectáculo?- abrió las cortinas y salio mientras se dirijia a sus compañeros, pudo verlos enseguida a pesar de la oscuridad y la poca luz que había, hablo directo con Ace.

-¿Qué?- pregunto su hermano.

-¿Qué shhhow?

-¿Qué?

-¡¿QUÉ ESPECTACULO? SORDO DE MIERDA!- Luffy agarro a Ace y le grito en el odio de modo que quedara más sordo de lo que estaba, este lo aparto enseguida y le señalo el escenario donde había dos chicas bailando al ritmo del jazz.

-Tenemos que bajar para verlo- dijo Ace en el oído- es el mejor de todos. Los demás ya bajaron para buscar lugar.

Mugiwara sonrio mientras se tambaleaba de un lado para otro y se sujetaba de la baranda, no podía mantenerse parado pero seguía con su característica sonrisa, a Ace tambien le costaba un poco y ponía un poco de su peso con Lucy.

-¿Luffy-sama?- la voz de Margaret sono de la nada mientras abrazaba el brazo del padrino.

-¡Magggie, vamoooos a ver el espectaculoooooooo!

Esta simplemente se esforzó por sonreir más.

Los cuatro bajaron y gracias a la ayuda de las chicas se sentaron cerca de sus compañeros. Luffy y Margaret se sentaron en una mesa chiquita aparte, la rubia más cerca de él y lo sostenia como si en cualquier momento se fuera, si pudiera lo ataria a él con una soga y le haría doble nudo, pero Sombrero de Paja solo miraba tranquilo el escenrario.

"_¡Vamos puedes hacerlo!" _Penso la rubia en sus adentros.

Generalmente era el cliente quien decidia cuando iban a subir a las habitaciones, por supuesto, ya que "siempre tenían la razón". Pero ella sentia que si no le daba un enpujon al criminal no iban a llegar nunca más arriba y todo su esfuerzo iba a ser en vano. Era estúpido que ella preguntara primero y rompia una de las reglas básicas de toda chica con su trabajo, pero cualquier podía llegar a sacárselo de encima tan fácil, como el hermano rompió la hermosa atmosfera que habían creado, Luffy no dijo nada de lo que había pasado ¿Sera que no se éxito con ella? No era posible, si no la hubiera sacado enseguida, lo que si es que tampoco sintió "que se levantaba" y eso que esa posición ensendia a cualquiera, era bueno para tomar la iniciativa y parecía que Luffy estaba colaborando.

"_Ahora o nunca"_

Lo abrazo más fuerte y lo miro a los ojos para soltar las palabras, pero están enseguida quedaron en el aire y lo único que se pudo escuchar fue una especie de lamento y gemido mezclado, había algo en la mirada del Mugiwara que no le cabia. Por lo poco tiempo que había estado con el chico, se podría decir que es una persona estrovertida y muy alegre, que defendia a sus amigos y respetaba a las mujeres, alguien con quien se podía ganar una buena plata y sin tener miedo. Pero esta vez su cara era… seria como si mirara algo que no era real y inexitente, esta serio y con un tono peculiar de brillo en los ojos, no estaba sonriendo pero hizo una mueca que era lo más parecido a unas sonrisa. El solo del piano dominaba el ambiente mientras se podía ver una luz roja claro en el escenario chiquita, lo suficiente como para alumbrar a una sola persona. Una mujer alta, delgada y unas curvas delicadas, tenia puesto vestido violeta largo con un estilo oriental, sin mangas y con signos calavericos deribando de las serpientes. Unas piernas que parecía el doble de la longitud de su torso, desnudas y suaves. Lo que más llamaban la atención eran sus ojos zafiros que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, un azul marino perfecto simple y puro. El tiempo no parecía recorrer mucho en ella y las imperfecciones eras mas que perfectas, ella era perfecta. Luffy no podía entender como algo tan valioso puede estar prohibido. Grande, hermosa, de pechos extravagantes y una pose que sujeria que era una fiera pero con una mirada tierna y celestina, parecía una criatura pequeña malcriada y egoísta pero que lo ocultaba bien y difrutaba su admiración, Luffy podía ver claramente todo eso reflejado en los ojos azules de la mujer. Su pelo era tan negro como el de él y tan largo que casi llegaba a la cintura y labios curvos carnosos y grandes. El corazón del padrino se detuvo, mientras comenzaba a arder y se derretia adentro de él pero seguía cumpliendo su trabajo, la _sentia a ella_ adentro de su piel como si fuera una serpiente que se mete adentro suyo. El mundo se volvió tan oscuro pero sin tocarla a ella, es especial

Luffy estiro el brazo que tenia libre porque el otro por alguna extraña razón no lo podía mover, cuando la yema de sus dedos sintió las plumas del abrigo de Ace, sin apartar la mirada de la mujer. Ace que estaba más colorado de lo común miro a Luffy por un segundo y volvió al escenario.

-_Ella…_

-¿Cómo dices Luffy?

-_Quiero que sea ella… es mia-_ Y mágicamente su característica sonrisa se volvió un poco mas… divertida y descarada.


	3. Cradle Of Love

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa, perdon por la tardasa, es que estoy en medio de recuperatorio de prueba y no me quiero llevar ninguna . me alegra mucho que le gusten este fannfic porque realmente pongo todo el esfuerzo posible, me mato la idea o_O lo que si, es que esta costando mucho redactarlo, lo más probable es que alla problemas como en los demas... **

**Mireee3D2Y: gracias por tu comentario, me das fuerza para seguir escribiendo, siempre sos la primera jajajjaja he leido varios de tus historias y me encantaron *-* en especial de la escuela secundaria jajjajaja sigue escribiendo... PD: perdona por la tardanza**

**MAD- The Awesomeman: Gracias por tu comentario y no sabes como me alegro que te gusteeeee... xD PD: perdona por la tardanza**

**Eli Lawliet: ajjajaajajja no me imagine que el cap iba a ser tan intenso o_O gracias por tu comentario, siempre me imagine a Luffy como alguien tranquilo y que no iba a tener mucho problema con la confianza en ese sentido, bueno más abajo va describiendo. Espero que despues no te molestes porque le di una pequeña sorpresa a Ace ajjajajajjaja PD: perdona por la tardanza**

**Cana Lawliet-san: me alegra que te gustara el relato, vi eso de separar los parrafos y yo creo que asi esta bien, pero igual lo arregle un poco. PD: perdona por la tardanza.**

**AXJ: wooooooooooooow que largo review jajajaja pero esta bien, me pone contenta cuando veo que es muy largo xD Te soy sincera, me pusiste colorada con eso de que soy buena editora. Sabes que a mi me pasa algo parecido? Cuando pregunto cual seria la mejor pareja para Luffy, la gran mayoria dicen de Nami porque dicen que Hancock es pedofila (aunque tiene un poco de verdad). Otra pregunta: ¿Como puedes leer por el cel? A mi me duele la cabeza si leo por ahi, tengo que si o si ir a la compu... pero bue cada uno con su cuerpo xD PD: perdona la tardanza y me alegro que te alla gustado el historia del casamiento entre los dos, tengo planeado hacer una continuacion pero despues de terminar este, no me gusta dejar algo a medias hacer**

Capitulo 3: Cradle of Love

_Dos horas antes…_

-¡No puedo creer, hoy voy a comer mucha carne con frutilla!- menciono alegre Luffy, muy emocionado.

-Tampoco te ilusiones tanto, tal vez la vas a encontrar otra noche- dijo Franky mientras conducía la enorme camioneta- No sabia que eras muy persistente con el aspecto.

Luffy lo miro inexpresivo y como si no supiera que contestar volvió a ampliar su sonrisa.

-_No puedo creer que vayamos a ver a millones de chicas tan hermosas al mismo tiempo_- a Sanji le cambiaron los ojos que no se habían modificado desde que decidieron ver a las Kujas-_hermosas, hermosas, hermosas todas al mismo tiempo… tranquilas ahí un poco para todas- _fantaseo mientas se derretía en el auto por su caliente corazón.

-¡EH, SANJI NO MANCHES EL AUTO!- le grito Franky mientras lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-Todavía no caigo que vamos a ver a las Kujas- confeso Ace, que estaba en el asiento delantero- ya quiero ver a Lucy 3

-¿Quién es Lucy?- pregunto divertido Zoro.

-Una niña un poco culona, es muy tímida y hermosa.

-Una prosti tímida no es fácil de encontrar- dijo Zoro mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

-¡Hei, más respeto a las chicas, que su trabajo es placentero pero difícil!- Sanji enojado le grito a Zoro y por un puchero de parte del peliverde quiso pegarle al rubio, pero justo Luffy se movió más adelante (que estaba en el medio de los dos) y el puño llego para su cara.

-¡Zorro!- grito Luffy enrojecido por el golpe.

-¡No fue mi culpa quise golpear al maldito pervertido!- se defendió Zoro un poco culpable, Sanji en el otro lado del auto festejaba. Zoro se recostó arriba de Luffy y esta vez, pudo golpear con éxito a Sanji. Este enojado e incomodo por el auto no pudo levantar claramente las piernas para rematarle el golpe por lo que probo con las manos (de las cual solo las utiliza para cocinar) pero Zoro lo detuvo enseguida y le dio tremendo cabezazo. Retorcido y un poco confundido, ahora era Zoro quien estaba festejando y con aire de superioridad. Sanji astuto como lobo, se recostó en el asiento y pateo la cara de Luffy, que enseguida choco con la de Zoro y este quedo postrado contra el vidrio que sorpresivamente no se rompió. Zoro comenzó a mover los brazos para alejarse de Luffy pero la pierna de Sanji le hacia mucha contra fuerza.

-Maldito pervertido ¿Crees que me puedes ganar?- Los músculos de Zoro comenzaron a agrandarse rápidamente mientras dislocaba la cara de Luffy.

-Yo siempre te ganare, marino de mierda.

-¡Che, dejen a Luffy tranquilo!- Ace le mostro los dientes a los dos, agarro el pelo de su hermano y lo saco del medio enseguida. Los dos quedaron acostados sobre los largos asientos.

-¿Te tengo que proteger incluso de tus propios compañeros?- pregunto Ace muy enojado y luego tiro a su hermano al asiento trasero.

-¡Ustedes dos se pelean otra vez y volvemos a casa!- Rugió Franky mientras paraba el coche enseguida.

-¡No eres nuestro jefe!- le gritaron los cuatro.

-No…-dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente- pero soy el que controlan el volante y si quieren ir caminando, no tengo problema- dio media vuelta el coche, de camino de regreso.

-¡¿Franky que crees que haces?!- suspiro Sanji entre medio de lagrimas y desesperados.

Nuevamente Franky volvió a frenar el coche enseguida y se escucharon como otros autos quemaban sus llantas y las puteadas de los conductores. Ace tuvo que controlar a Luffy para que no saliera a darle una reprimida a los conductos, mientras tanto Franky volvió atrás para hablarle a Zoro y a Sanji

-Esta noche es muy importante para el padrino, y si la arruinan le voy a decir a Nami que nunca más los dejen salir- Los dos le dedicaron una mala mirada y decidieron quedarse callados, antes que la posibilidad de nunca divertirse mientras estén bajo la tiranía de Nami.

El resto del viaje, fue bastante tranquilo extrañamente, y en silencio, pudieron encontrar el lugar rápidamente debido a que las estatuas que había mencionado Coby eran más visibles y más grandes de lo que esperaban. El único problema fue encontrar un lugar para estacionar el auto, después de casi media, encontraron un lugar bastante lejos de donde habían acordado. Cuando ya todos habían bajado del coche, Ace sujerio:

-¿Por qué no van yendo a la recepción?- dijo mientras señalaba a Sanji, Franky y Zoro- tengo que hablar de una cosa importante con mi hermano- Ninguno de los tres tuvieron problema con eso y rápidamente se fueron, cuando Ace vio que ya se estaban alejando bastante se dirigió directamente a Luffy que este lo miraba con duda:

-¿Qué pasa, Ace?- pregunto mientras lo miraba incrédulo, pero su hermano comenzó a sonreír y se acercaba a Luffy dulcemente.

-No creí que iba a estar presente para tu primera- lo agarro del cuello y comenzó a frotarle su puño contra la cabeza de su hermano, mientras Luffy se quejaba- mi querido hermanito creí que ibas a tardar más- Luffy enseguida se separo de Ace rojo por el enojo.

-¿Cómo que iba a tardar?- luego apunto al peli negro- a mi también me gustan las chicas y estuve con algunas.

-Nómbrales- le reto Ace fríamente.

Luffy se quedo en silencio mientras procesaba en su mente el nombre de todas las mujeres con que había estado, pero había un problema… nunca estuvo con una ni siquiera en una cita, luego como meses después se enteraba por parte de las carcajadas de Ace y la reprimendas de Nami que varias chicas estuvieron detrás de él y a pesar de las indirectas (muy, muy muy indirectas) él no se dio cuenta ni por un segundo. Y justamente ahora se olvido del nombre de esas chicas.

-Estaba la rata… una con cola de gallina y…- es horrible para mentir. Ace evitando más humillación se acercó otra vez a su hermanito y lo abrazo por el cuello dulcemente.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo mientras sonreía agradablemente- sé que nunca vas a estar a mi altura- una especie de aura brillante rodeo a Ace mientras Luffy lo miraba con mala cara.

-¡Mentira, vos estas debajo mio!- Luffy se alejó de su hermano de nuevo y le gritaba- apenas entre te van a ignorar.

-¡NO SEAS MENTIROSO!- Ace sabia que realmente eso nunca iba a pasar, pero no le gustaba que su hermanito más chico se creyera mejor que él.

Luffy comenzó a sentirse un poco extraño, no tenia mucha idea de lo que hablaba (solo le negaba todo lo que Ace decía), pero aun así no sentía que realmente lo que dirigiera fuera algo creíble y apenas entendía hacia donde iba la conversación en si. Solo una tonta excusa para pegarlo. No pensaba en las mujeres como mujeres… si como, compañeras, amigas, madres, hermana pero ¿Pareja? Es un poco extraño, de alguna manera. Eso si sabia que su chica tenia que ser carne con frutillas, dura y suave pero no en el medio ni tampoco yendo a los extremos. Tenía que tener carne y acida pero dulce como la frutilla, él era demasiado tonto para las indirectas y andar enroscando en una oración para saber lo que quiere decir, alguna que sea directa y no de demasiadas vueltas ¿Por qué directamente no iban al grano? Siempre el misterio en el medio cagando las relaciones y pierden tiempo que podrían haber estados juntos, y también eso de separarse para que se extrañen, eso era algo que Luffy no captaba ¿No es que no pueden vivir sin estar uno al lado del otro? Solo hacen que le duelan más el estar enamorado y sufren, termina todo saliendo mal y siempre el menos metido vuelve con un "Conocí a alguien mejor" Luffy nunca tuvo pareja, ni lo más cerca a eso, pero sabia cosas por lo que le contaba sus compañeros y su hermano. La época en que Usopp estaba detrás de Kaya se encerraba en su habitación con el padrino diciendo que una mujer tan hermosa como Kaya nunca se fijaría en él, solo lo ve como un amigo y ahora, dos años después, están casados y esperando a su primer hijo. Zoro tuvo una especie de novia cuando era chico pero ella murió y ahora Zoro nunca va a saber si ella lo quería como amigo y como pareja. Sanji había tenido más aventuras pero nunca estuvo con alguien por mucho tiempo, en cierto sentido, nunca tuvo novia. Solo escuchaba las experiencias de Franky y Brook que, ellos si habían pasado por parejas serias, pero su verdadero amor no estaban en una persona si no a la carpintería y la música.

-Luffy…- Ace intento encontrar las palabras para poder hablar con su hermano sin pelearse- ¿No te sientes nervioso?

-No- respondió Luffy, de una manera que parecía que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¿Acaso entiendes que va pasar?- Ace estaba conteniendo para no estallar.

-Shi shi shi shi- comenzó a sonreír como si nada- estamos en un banquete…

"_Aceptable" _pensó su hermano mientras lo miraba cariñosamente.

-¿Alguna vez charlamos lo de la primera vez?

-Ace no soy estúpido, se de donde vienen los bebes.

-¡Claro que lo sabes, si yo mismo te explique!- sucedió cuando el padrino tenia solo once años, él y su abuelo intentaron explicarles como se reproducían la gente, entre medio de confusiones, golpes de parte de Garp, risas y momentos incomodos, lograron que entienda y conservando su intocable inocencia. Después de unos cuantos años después Luffy lo perdió (solo una parte) cuando entro sin tocar en la habitación de Ace en una época donde él estaba de novio.

-¿Y entonces que pasa?- empezó a patear el suelo- ya quiero entrar.

-Mira…- el pelinegro mayor se acercó al padrino tranquilamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, de la nada le pego con tal fuerza que nuevo moretones aparecieron en la cabeza de Luffy- cállate y escucha, que enzima lo estoy haciendo por tu bien- el comentario sonó muy frio, Luffy no dijo nada, solo lo miro enojado- mira Luffy, hoy podría o no, ser una noche muy importante para vos, lo que quiero que estés seguro es que encuentres la correcta.

-¿y…?- su hermano chico empezó a ponerse serio enseguida- ¿Cómo voy a saber que es la elegida?

Ace bostezo en su suave rostro la sonrisa más tierna que tiene y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Luffy, con un tono juguetón.

-Te vas a dar cuenta- se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el burlesque- solo avísame en el momento.

A pesar de la charla, Ace no creía que Luffy la iba a encontrar tan deprisa, donde meses después se va a dar cuenta que se olvido mencionar al padrino, que solo importa pensar que es una noche y no toda la vida. Pero cuando Ace se dio cuenta de ese estúpido error, ya era demasiado tarde para Luffy, ahí cosas que su hermanito todavía no esta listo para manejar, puede ser muy fuerte pero no esta del todo cociente de como funciona el mundo real, cuando pisas en la Aldea de las Kujas…

_Actualmente…._

No podía mantenerse quieto, camino cortos pasos de un lugar para otro mirando al suelo, al cielo y al hermoso paisaje donde se podía ver la cuidad de Tokio sin ningún problema, el balcón era muy alto y Luffy sintió la enorme necesidad de subirse arriba de los muros de mármol y saltar de un techo para otro, al distancia entre los edificios era respetable para hacerlo, eso lo mantendría ocupado y distraído mientras ella se preparaba, tendría que haberle preguntado a Ace como hacerlo, pero este se reiría, Zoro se trabaría y Sanji lo maldeciría de arriba abajo por tocar a unas de las mujeres más hermosas del planeta, tal vez Franky seria la mejor opción, pero casi no tuvo tiempo de verlo. No era un idiota, sabia para lo que estaban pagando, sabia por qué ella se preparaba y tardaba mucho, también sabia que esa noche era la que todos esperaban y decían que era inolvidable, como siempre Luffy mucha importan no le daba a ese tema, siempre la cabeza para otra parte ¿Sera tan placentero como todos dicen? Usopp le admitió una vez que después de la primera vez, pienses en ello más seguido pero es algo natural en la gente ¿A Luffy le va a pasar lo mismo… las aventuras, peleas y los sueños más la felicidad y seguridad de sus compañeros, le iban a importar menos de ahora hacia adelante? El padrino se asusto un poco ante esa idea y camino con más rapidez, esta vez, yendo de punta en punta por el largo balcón… ¿Cómo iba a ser, se supone que tendría que hacer algo? ¿Y donde ahí que meterla? Esa pregunta siempre le atormentaba en el cabeza y cada vez que le preguntaba algo a alguien o se ponía colorado y se largaba a reír y la conversación terminaba para cualquier lado. Mugiwara no tenia ni idea de como empezar y cuando terminar, seguramente ella si, pero igual se sentía un poco confundido al no tener idea.

-Buehhhh- bostezo cansado y un poco harto de esperar- supongo que no pasa nada si le dejo el trabajo a ella.

La única puerta con la que se podía salir del balcón, emitió un sonido grave al rosarse con el piso, Luffy se dio vuelta para ver quien era, y por una razón su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más fuerte, sonrió amablemente al ver a la Cortesana Mayor, Boa Hancock, tenia una especia de vestido corto con volados en el medio de su pecho rodeando su delgado cuello, tenia puesto encima una larga túnica negra de encaje, se veía muy tentadora para cualquier hombre, Luffy no sabia como llamar lo que sentía, eso si… mucho calor

"_Parece que la temperatura esta subiendo en el ambiente"_ sonrió al recordar, que Frankie le había dicho que cuando ve a alguna chica buena necesita una ducha fría enseguida.

-Lamento por la tardanza- dijo delicadamente Hancock mientras se acercaba al padrino, este le sonrió ampliándola cada vez más.

-No importa shi shi shi shi- miro con un poco más de atención a Hancock, y se sorprendió, tenia una mirada vacía pero aun así se veía linda- ¿Te pasa algo? Te vez cansada…

-Nooo- Hancock sonrió enseguida, sintiéndose un poco torpe y humillada, generalmente los hombres caen enseguida en sus pies, sin que ella diga una sola palabra.

"_Parece que su tipo son las llenas de vida… tampoco para tanto, después de todo solo es otro estúpido más"_

-Espero que su estancia fue cómoda- la mujer saco su pelo negro de su hombro tirándolo para atrás, mientras liberaba de su cuello un aroma de flores con una mezcla de delicada de vino blanco, era tan adictivo como lujurioso. Los ojos de Luffy se volvieron en enormes corazones y saco su lengua tan larga que casi tocaba el piso y emitía sonidos de lobo, loco por su chica… esa era una típica reacción que esperaba Hancock, generalmente se comportaban así los hombres al menor gesto que ella hacia, pero esta vez Luffy se quedo mirándola un poco anonado.

"_¿No hizo nada?" _Hancock comenzó a confundirse un poco, cualquier ser humano se volvería loco con solo mirarla y sacan plata de su billetera como si nada importase.

-¿Le gustaría ir entrando Luffy?- debido a que la Cortesana era mucho más alta que el chico, se tuvo que agachar para susurrarle la pregunta en el oído, mientras con una mano iba bajando por su pecho, iba rompiendo la camisa roja, ella pudo sentir como al padrino se le ponía los pelos de punta, pero Mugiwara en ningún momento cambio su rostro.

-¿No es un poco rápido?- pregunto Luffy confundido mientras miraba los enormes ojos zafiros.

-En realidad, cada cliente maneja sus tiempos- dijo Hancock mientras le sonreía.

"_¿Esta empezando a caer o es muy estúpido?"_

-Shi shi shi shi shi algo parecido dijo Margaret- dijo mientras reía de la nada.

-¿Margaret?- pregunto un poco asustada, se separo un poco de él para estudiarlo un poco más.

-¿No la conoces? Rubia, de mi altura, sin mucha carne- en eso Luffy paro de hablar mientras las palabras se iban perdiendo en su boca, capto en lo que había pasado y se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de hacer algo muy importante- ¡MARGARET!- grito de tal forma que la mujer diera un salto para atrás y lo mirara extrañada, enseguida el sombrero de paja comenzó a mirar para todos lados, sin saber que carajo hacer.

-¿Qué… pasa?- pregunto nerviosa Hancock.

-¡Es que me fui sin pagarle!- poco antes Franky le había dicho, que a pesar de que no hagan mucho ahí que pagarles, y Luffy se fue así como si nada, sin darle aunque sea algo, comenzó a sentirse culpable. Hancock enseguida lo agarro del brazo…

-No te preocupes Luffy… ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?- estaba dudando en preguntar eso, lo ultimo que necesitaba Hancock es que un mocoso enano se vaya corriendo, las probabilidades de que eso suceda son nulas, inexistentes pero comenzó a tener una muy mala sensación. Luffy la miro pensativo y cruzo los brazos tratando de recordar todo.

-Me dio de beber… hablamos de un trio- Hancock endureció la cara- se sentó arriba mio…

-¿Y que hicieron?- interrumpió Hancock.

-Nada…

-¿Nada de nada?

-Nada…

"_Me quedo más tranquila" _pensó la Cortesana _"te preocupas por una chiquilla ¡Que estúpida soy!"_

-Si no hicieron nada, entonces no ahí necesidad de pagarle.

-¿AH?- un sonido que parecía salir de un chico con problemas en la cabeza, según Hancock- ¿Enserio…? Entonces me quedo más tranquilo- volvió a sonreír y se le marcaron más los dientes…

"_Que alegre que es… que patético"_

-¿Te parece ir entrando?

-Eh… Ok- su cara se volvió infantil y un poco desorientada y con grandes pasos fue dirigiéndose hacia la única puerta, en el camino Luffy le pregunto- Ahhh una cosa… no se tu nombre…

-Hancock- le extraño la mujer, todo hombre y mujer de Japón sabia quien era ella, pero igual respondió enseguida, por si acaso le puso la mano en su espalda.

-ahh Hammock- su sonrisa se deslizo más sobre su cara de niño pequeño, y despreocupadamente fue hacia la puerta…

-**Es Hancock**- ella sentía como salía humo por sus orejas, pero el chico no parecía haberla escuchado.

"_Es descuidado, infantil, ingenuo, y parece que todavía no maduro… lo más que seguro es que no tenga ni idea de lo que va a pasar" _entraron en un largo pasillo y Hancock lo guio hacia la puerta del fondo. Durante el camino ella no podía parar de mirar a Luffy mientras él estudiaba todo lo que veía con una curiosidad tierna. A Hancock ya le había pasado el enojo, ahora se sentía extraña y confundida, no sentía que ese hombre había pagado para estar una noche con ella, no sentía su desesperación, que estuviera excitado o nervioso, o ansioso, todo eso lo sentía ella. Por supuesto, algo por ella habrá visto porque si no, en este mismo momento estaría con _Margaret, _pero la eligió a ella.

"_Es un poco reconfortante pensar en eso" _pensó Hancock desanimada.

Llegaron a la puerta roja y Luffy la habría rápidamente. La habitación no era muy grande, casi el 90% del lugar lo ocupa una enorme cama y de ella la escondía una tela rosada, una cama muy grande. Lo demás es normal, dos pequeñas mesas de luz con ceniceros, lámparas y demás artículos que ayudaba a que la velada sea más pasable. Lo más destacable era que había un espejo que ocupaba toda una pared, justo delante de la cabecera de la cama. Cualquiera seria mal pensado al ver la habitación lujosa, pero no el padrino que lo primero que hizo luego de estudiarla, tiro las sandalias a un rica y fue a saltar a la cama con una risa contagiosa:

-¡Uhiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- saltaba de un extremo a otro, como un nene en la cama de sus padres- ¿De que esta hecha, de algodón?

-Simplemente es un colchón suave- Hancock no podía creer (o no quería) lo que estaba viendo, alguien en una situación así, estaría mirando el enorme espejo o haciendo bromas de mal gusto sobre el tamaño de la cama y no utilizarla como si fuera una cama elástica. Con toda la paciencia del mundo, se sentó sobre la cama, Luffy dio un par de vueltas y se sentó cerca de Hancock, mientras reía a carcajadas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hancock… porque esa cara?- el seguía divertido pero se notaba la seriedad en su voz.

-Nada- gruño esta… le habían tocado hombres inmaduros, egoístas, superficiales, ineptos, de deseos extraños y toda clase de ogros, incluso los que les gustan el dolor, toda clase de hombres traían dolor y todo eran desquiciados. Y ahora tenía a un pendejo que parecía no ser nada (o ser todo), jamás se había sentido tan humillada. Pero ahí que mirar el lado positivo, podía caer peor…

-¿Enserio…? Shi shi shi shi, no te creo- Luffy volvió a sonreír mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. La Cortesana bostezo una sonrisa ligera, tratando de disminuir su enojo.

"_Recuerda tus modales… recuérdalos"_

-¿Vos también estas nerviosa?- la voz de Luffy sonaba un poco más inocente de lo normal, se saco su sombrero y lo puso sobre la encimera luego se acostó al lado de Hancock, sin parar de sonreír…

-¿Nerviosa de que?- pregunto divertida la mujer, aunque sabia perfectamente lo que estaban hablando.

-Tú sabes…

-No, no se…

-Me dijeron que ibas a saber- el padrino cruzo los brazos mientras hacia un pequeño berrinche…

Hancock sonrió divertida, se dio vuelta y se acostó al lado de Luffy, era divertido ver la diferencia entre la longitud de los dos cuerpo, pero ninguno le dio caso a eso. El pelo de Hancock, se deslizo sobre la sabana de seda como un abanico, era tan negro como el de Luffy pero mucho más brillante. Luffy la miro un poco anonado y curioso, los ojos de Hancock son más azules ahora que la ve así de frente, pero se veían un poco "vacíos" y malévolos, les hacían acordar el brillo de su abuelo Garp cuando lo golpeaba a él y a su hermano.

-¿Enserio no sabes de lo que estoy hablando?

-¡Claro que lo se!- la mujer se acomodó más para mirar al padrino con mayor claridad- De eso es a lo que me dedico…

"_A sacarles dinero a los hombres, que seres repugnantes"_

-¡AHHHH, entonces me quedo más tranquilo jajajajajj!- Luffy estiro los brazos y los coloco detrás de su cabeza- genial porque no tengo ni idea de que hacer…

"_Un poco ignorante y… un poco alegre, pudo ser peor"_

-Mi abuelo una vez me dijo que cuando llegue el momento tenía que ser cordial con la chica…

-Tu abuelo te enseño bien- Hancock fingió sonreír- primero y principal tienes que estar cómodo con ella… ósea, conmigo.

-¡Ahhhh!- exclamo Luffy mientras se tocaba la cabeza- Ace me había dicho que eso era muy importante…

Hancock soltó una risita divertida- veo que toda la familia se preocupa.

-Si, shi shi shi shi

Ambos rodaron hacia la dirección del otro, de modo que no había distancia en su cara. Se miraron como si no hubiera un mañana, Mugiwara sentía que su corazón quería salir de su pecho, últimamente estuvo así desde que la vio, eso además del calor que le invadía todo el cuerpo, pero no un calor de los desiertos de Egipto que visita cada vez que va a visitar a Viví, era un calor que le gustaba sentir, un calor no sintió nunca y según varios informantes, solo lo tienes cuando estas con una chica a gusto. Hancock se quedo mirándolo un buen rato, hacia tiempo que un hombre no le había tratado tan bien sin que ella lo sedujera… El padrino tenia una sonrisa no tan amplia como de costumbre, era sencilla y se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo, así se podría decir que es bastante atractivo; sus ojos eran marrones oscuros y no negros como había creído, siempre decían que a través de los ojos se podía ver el alma de una persona, lo que ella veía era que él no es sucia, no la va a ensuciar. Nariz recta, boca delgada, Hancock bajaba la mirada rápidamente, para que él no se diera cuenta. Tenía la camisa roja semi desabrochada, pero se pudo notar la enorme cicatriz en el medio de su pecho en forma de X, debe ser una herida de guerra. De repente, Hancock se volvió a sentar en la cama mientras se sacaba la túnica de encaje:

-Esta haciendo mucho calor- ella tenía calor.

Luffy no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a sonreír pero más tranquilo y se sentó sobre la cama mirando como Hancock se sacaba la ropa, ella se percato de eso y volvió a sonreír:

-¿Quieres sacarme la ropa?

El rostro de Luffy cambio radicalmente, se volvió serio rápidamente como si el destino del mundo dependiera de él. Se acercó sigilosamente a Hancock y ella lo guio hacia atrás. Luffy no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando cuando le quito cuidadosamente el abrigo liviano, fue sencillo pero no fácil. Cuando se lo saco, la túnica se deslizo por la cama y cayo al suelo, a nadie le importo eso. Luffy quedo mirando la espalda de Boa, tenia un cierre atrás, respiro hondo y bajo el cierre, también con sumo despacio… cuando llego al fondo, simplemente se quedo mirando, su cabeza estaba afuera de la realidad. La espalda de Hancock, no tenía nada de extraño ni peculiar, era una espalda común y corriente, pero aun así no podía apartar la vista, algo lo tenía enjaulado. Luffy con su dedo índice, comenzó a recorrer la columna vertebral de "su chica" sintiendo en la yema de su dedo la suave piel, una electricidad de extendía por todo su cuerpo pero más allá abajo, algo tan hermoso, es común que no este gratis pero un banquete lleno de carne, no es que precisamente pida permiso para comer… ahora no era solo el dedo índice, también todos los demás de ambas manos, iba recorriendo por todo el torso de arriba abajo apretándola mas, sus manos ya firmes comenzaron a moverse más adentro, Luffy se acercó más a ella de modo que la agarraba mejor. Debido a que el camisón es ajustado, Hancock tuvo que quitárselo a medida de que Luffy iba aumentando la velocidad. Luffy toco el estomago de la Cortesana, plano y duro como se lo imaginaba, pero otra cosa le llamo la atención, apenas recorrió la parte de delante de su torso no pudo evitar sentir una elevación, una agradable elevación. Luffy es lo suficientemente consiente para saber de que se trataba…

-Sube- pidió Hancock, que le costaba respirar.

Luffy apoyo su cabeza sobre la espalda, notaba en su frente que ella también comenzaba a transpirar, pero escasamente. Los nervios lo estaban traicionando pero se tranquilizo pensando de que lo estaba haciendo bien, Hancock lo estaba disfrutando. Miro para un costado y pudo verse perfectamente atravez del espejo, la escena era bastante tentadora y lujuriosa, mucho para Mugiwara, ayudándose con el espejo rápidamente tomo los enormes pechos de Hancock y los apretó con ganas. La mujer soltó un gemido, Luffy lo malinterpreto y los soltó enseguida.

-Perdón… Hammock- intento disculparse el peli negro.

-Es Hancock- La cortesana bruscamente se dio vuelta dedicándole una mirada vacía, le había molestado que pronunciara mal su nombre, pero lo ocultaba muy bien- y no me molesto lo que me hiciste- ella se agacho un poco más y se acercó lentamente hacia su cara colorada y desorientada, el padrino trago saliva y abrió la boca a medida que se acercaba a Hancock, pero ella rápidamente abrió la boca y saco la lengua, la estiro suficiente como para tocar los labios del padrino, este instantáneamente abrió la boca y saco la lengua también. La punta de ambas se encontraron en el aire mojadas de salivas de ambas, pero fue la de Hancock que decidió dar el primer gran paso, rozo con más fuerza la lengua de Luffy metiéndola bien adentro, de modo que en cuestión de segundos ya se estaban dando un beso hecho y derecho (un poco torcido), los labio de la Cortesana hacían todo el trabajo ante la inexperiencia del padrino. Mugiwara sintió como le empezaba a temblar los brazos y rendido se recostó bruscamente sobre la cama, Hancock enseguida se sentó sobre su cintura y rápidamente se quito lo que le quedaba del camisón y se lo saco pasándolo por arriba de su cabeza dejando al descubierto sus enormes pechos, ella agarro su mano y con ella se acarició la pierna… la fue subiendo por su cintura y llego nuevamente a sus pechos…

-No…- Luffy retiro la mano y cayo sobre la cama- no quiero hacerte daño.

-No me haces daño- dijo con dulzura la Cortesana mientras sonreía, agarro la mano del padrino y lo llevo a sus pechos- ¿Creías que ibas a entrar sin hacer nada?

-shi shi shi shi shi- rio Luffy despacio- lo plantee antes de entrar.

-No creas que me vas a dejar todo el trabajo a mi- menciono Hancock mientras sonreía maliciosamente, Luffy le respondió divertido; rápidamente la agarro de la cintura y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo la tiro a la cama, Mugiwara fue rápido y no tardo en moverse encima de la inmensa mujer que seguía sorprendida pero al final, sonrió de la nada entretenida…

-¿Quién será capaz de acabar primero?

-¿Acabar?- pregunto Luffy, al mismo tiempo que unos inocentes signos de preguntas se posaron arriba de su cabeza- ¿Es el código secreto de algo?

Hancock no pudo evitar sonreír, y le dedico una sincera mirada a Mugiwara, en eso se dio cuenta que él todavía seguía vestido… se sentó, de modo que Luffy tuvo que ir un poco más para atrás para acomodarse y sintió como la sangre subía por sus mejillas al notar la cara "pervertida" de la mujer, se parecía a Sanji cuando encontraba a Nami semi-desnuda…

-Créeme, te vas a dar cuenta- algo en el timbre de voz de Hancock hizo que Mugiwara le agarrara calor y vio como su chica, posaba sus majestuosas manos sobre su pecho y hábilmente sacaba su camisa que caía sobre el torso delgado del padrino. Los dedos largos ahora estaban sobre los botones del corto pantalón del joven, sus ojos azules se enfocaron los de su cliente, que a su vez empezaba a respirar entre cortado, no era tan estúpido como lo montaba, sabe que es importante que una chica toca su lugar especial- ¿Listo?- Luffy respondió que si con la cabeza y ágilmente los desaboto de una.

-Espera- le ordeno Luffy, inmediatamente Hancock saco la mano de su pantalón y lo miro extrañada. Su cliente la agarro con ambas manos e hizo que ella se encogiera un poco de modo que ambos quedaran de la misma altura, sus ojos se podían ver tranquilamente sin problemas, mientras él le acariciaba el rostro. Ella empezaba a sentirse nerviosa por no sabe bien cual razón, los ojos del morocho se encontraron otra vez con los de ella, y por alguna extraña razón la tenían hipnotizada, que cálido color marrón.

-Hammock- susurro Luffy rompiendo el silencio, que enseguida se volvió divertido.

-**¡Es Hancock!- **la mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por el descaro de su cliente al pronunciar mal su nombre ¡Enzima el padrino comenzó a reírse a carcajadas después de ver su cara!- ¡LO ESTAS HACIENDO A PROPOSITO!

Pero Luffy interrumpió su grito con un beso apresurado y un poco torpe, a pesar de las incomodidades, ambos naturalmente se acomodaron y quedaron acostados con un fuerte abrazo, no la iba a dejar escapar por un buen tiempo…

-¡¿Quieren que lo haga?!

-¡Siiiiiii!

-¡NO LAS ESCUCHO!

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII

Ace estaba hasta la cabeza de alcohol y adrenalina, pero era tan adictivo que nadie en el mundo, y más en su lugar, le iba a decir que no. Puño de Fuego, se encontraba parado arriba de un escenario individual circular, lo suficientemente alto como para las Kujas pudieran verlo, casi todas estaban a su alrededor y lo miraban como toda la celebridad que era. El morocho lo tenia todo para romper el encanto con las mujeres, eras más que atractivo y seductor, y un encanto que hacia que no quedara duda que él es un autentico Sex Simbol… nadie lo superaría, ni siquiera su hermano pequeño, lo podía derrocar. Ace se tambaleaba de un lado para otro, pero seguía manteniendo el equilibrio para no caerse y arruinar su reputación. Apretó más la botella de vino que tenía y se lo bebió enseguida, tan apuradamente que no acomodo bien la boca y parte del líquido rojo fue bajando por el torso desnudo del criminal. El grito de las chicas parecía que le iban a perforar los tímpanos de los odios, pero le importo tres carajo eso, ya estaba acostumbrado y que podía evitar él, era algo que aunque quisiera no podría parar… Las chicas lo adoran…

Sentía como el frio del vino lo iba, "curiosamente" calentando más, tragaba y tragaba tan deprisa que no sentía el sabor del vino pero si lo congelado que estaba. Después de varios minutos, dejo de beber y con la más hermosa sonrisa que tenia, le empezó a tirar besos en el aire a las hermosas damas, en especial a Lucy que gritaba y saltaba de alegría. Ace quiso hacer más divertido las cosas, con movimientos sensuales se saco el abrigo de plumas que tenia y luego lo tiro en dirección hacia la rubia. Luego el morocho le dio una señal al DJ para que volviera a reproducir la música, ella la sabia cual era su canción favorita…

_-¡Ahí, como me gusta ser soltero!-_ Ace comenzó a cantar, mientras aplaudía con las manos en alto y las chicas le seguían en coro- ¡_Ahí, que lindo es ser soltero!- _Ace bajo del mini escenario, dos chicas se acercaron y comenzaron a bailar con la cintura pegada a Puño de Fuego…

-Las damas le llueven- dijo divertido Zoro sentado en un sillón, mirando de frente a la hermosa dama de ojos violeta- que bien que Sanji esta ocupado, ve esto y le agarro un infarto…

-Se nota que quieres al rubio- la mujer saco de su corpiño un billete de 500 yenes, Zoro saco uno también de su billetera y lo dejo arriba del otro. Pronto el grupito de chicas que estaban alrededor juntó billetes y emocionadas comenzaron a chillar. En segundos, en frente de la cortesana y su cliente, dos enormes jarras de sake aparecieron de la nada. La chica de pelo lila y peligrosos ojos, empezó a arquear las cejas- ¿Seguro que puedes beber todo de una? Esto no es para principiantes…- dijo con la lengua afilada.

-No me subestimes, mujer- respondió Zoro con una sonrisa, le encantaba esa mujer.

Las demás chicas comenzaron una cuenta regresiva, y ambos tomaron las manijas de las garras con tanta fuerza, como si tuvieran miedo de que se le fuera de la mano. Zoro y la chica de pelo lila no paraban de mirarse a los ojos, no podía dejarla marchar, a pesar de que estaba un poco hipnotizado prestaba mucha atención al conteo. A penas las chicas llegaron al cero, ambos se lanzaron las jarras en la boca, de una forma bastante brusca, por lo que buena parte cayo para otra parte que no sea la boca, pero enseguida se acomodaron y comenzaron a tragar a furor.

-¡TRAGA, TRAGA, TRAGA, TRAGA, TRAGA!- el grito de las chicas se hacia más fuerte y difícil de descifrar. El sake iba disminuyendo rápidamente y las chicas gritaban muy deprisa, Zoro sentía que le costaba respirar, pero no era algo con que alarmarse, estaba acostumbrado, eso si, era capaz de lo que sea para que no le ganaran. En segundo, se dio cuenta de que ya se había bebido todo y bajo la jarra con mayor velocidad. Algo que tardo en darse cuenta, es que la chica le había ganado en fracción de segundos. Mareado, confundido y muy enojado, sentía como se le coloraban las mejillas y el resto de la cara.

-¡Otra vez, otra vez!- dijo atareado y apuntando para cualquier lugar, la chica también estaba le costaba mantener equilibrio, pero su sonrisa se mantenía firme, orgullosa de su victoria.

-¿Para que? Si te voy a ganar ora vez- dijo la joven mientras se paraba, Zoro la imito

-Si yo te gano, pasas la noche conmigo- las palabras verdes salieron de su boca sin que se diera cuenta… Zoro tardo un buen rato, en captar lo que había dicho. Los ojos de la chica, se volvieron fugases y emitieron un brillo que gritaban, su lengua filosa paso por su labios rápidamente sin romper la mirada entre los dos.

-Ok- se sentó otra vez, sin apartar la mirada, Zoro volvió a sentarse y enseguida las jarras de sake se posaron rápidamente sobre ellos…

-No te hagas la lenta y no me dejes ganas- dijo divertido Zoro

La chica no dijo nada… simplemente siguió sonriendo divertida…

Franky se encontraba animado en la zona de baile de caño, el par de gemelas le estaban enseñando como bailar para seducir a las mujeres, pero sorprendentemente, el grandote sabía más pasos que todas las chicas juntas. Sus movimientos con el caño eran depravados y muy ridículos pero tenían que admitir, que tiene mucho estilo… Entre carcajadas y humo del cigarrillo, Sanji estaba rodeado de chicas, no podía creer que cada vez se amontonaban más, eran demasiadas para poder recordar sus nombres y el tono de sus voces, solo escuchaba molino de sonidos bellos y festivos murmurando su nombre una y otra vez…

-_Sanji-sama…_

_-Sanji-kun…_

_-Conviérteme en tu Cortesana…_

_-Es tan fuerte…_

_-Tan lindo…_

_-¿Te gustaría saber lo que es realmente el placer? Pasa la noche conmigo._

Las voces venían de un lado para otro, aturdiéndolo y atropellándolo, pero no le importaba. La música también lo ayudaba mucho, era un tema sensual que lo hacia sentir como en cualquier momento se parara arriba de la mesa, y comenzara a bailar. Todas lo acariciaban, besaban y lamian su cuello, le daban más cigarrillos y lo encendían sin que él les diera la orden, todo era muy brillante y gracioso, tan adictivo y simple… a cada rato se sentía desahuciado, soberbio, lo que tenia no era suficiente quería más, más y más, aunque doliera no era dolor, aunque sentía que su cuerpo estallaría por el calor, no era calor lo que sentía. El placer lo dejaba con sed ¡Que caprichoso es la lujuria! Pero que podía hacer por él, tenia a una infinidad de doncellas para saciarlo…

Todo se fue volviendo tan oscuro y como si fuera una película de poca calidad, una raya de vidrio apareció delante de sus ojos y todo se nublo de la nada, ahora lo único que sentía era que estaba mareado y a pesar de todos los colores que veía, estaba desesperado buscando uno, algunos se parecían pero no era ese color, ÉL sabia que no era ese color y también sabia (pero no quería admitirlo) que el color naranja no iba a aparecer esta noche por más que lo deseara.

Un ligero mareo comenzó a gobernar su cabeza y sintió como se iba expandiendo. Se estaba hundiendo en la cama pero no le importaba, lo que realmente la asusto era que un martillo comenzó a pegarle en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"_Genial" _pensó Nami mientras vagamente abría los ojos, a pesar de que veía borroso se dio cuenta enseguida, de que todo estaba oscuro, excepto por la escasa luz que traspasaba las cortinas blancas. Se dio vuelta buscando un lugar frio en la cama pero no encontraba, tuvo que moverse hacia la pared bien en la punta y se acomodó de manera que su cabeza caliente rozara la fría pared, se quedo ahí un buen rato pero no importaba cuanto moviera la cabeza, el frio no la ayudaba. Se quedo en esa posición por (ella cree) unos cuantos segundos, porque enseguida sintió como algo, adentro de ella, se iba moviendo cada vez más rápido hasta llegar a su garganta. Se levanto violentamente y se tapo la boca, sin meditar, fue corriendo hacia su baño y llego de pedo al inodoro, abrió la tapa y vomito con fuerza. Su cabeza comenzó a sentir ese taladro con más fuerza y dejo caer su cabeza contra el borde del inodoro, ya es bastante molesto el sabor en su boca. Comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la cocina como un muerto viviente, para tomar algo mientras deseaba que hoy no hubiera mucho trabajo.

La mansión estaba toda cerrada en puertas y ventanas y había un silencio que lo interrumpía los pasos de Nami que miraba sin mirar, solo se movía automáticamente hacia la cocina. Llego rápido y movió la puerta del lugar, se quedo parada en la entrada tratando de la información le llegara en la cabeza, estuvo unos segundos tratando de reaccionar ante la escena y cuando proceso la información, no pudo evitar arquear las cejas sorprendida: Zoro y Sanji estaban sentado en las sillas de madera con su cara pegada en la mesa y alrededor de ellos un gran charco de saliva, el único que roncaba era Zoro; Franky estaba contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y Ace tirado en el piso cerca de la heladera. Se notaba a simple vista, que todos estaban exhaustos y durmiendo como bebes. A pesar de eso, a Nami le llamo la atención que la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, estuviera abierta… otra vez, perdieron la llave.

"_Idiotas" _maldijo Nami _"Ahora Franky va a tener que cambiar la cerradura otra vez" _Si perdieron la llave de la puerta principal, significaba que cabía la posibilidad de que alguien la tuviera (tal vez, un enemigo) y no querían correr el riesgo de que entraran intrusos en plena noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo.

Despacio y en punta de pie, la pelirroja se dirigió hacia el cajón de las medicinas para tomar una pastilla, pero la detuvo el olor de las mandarinas que estaba en frente de ella, las miro con cariño y luego al cajón, no pensó dos veces, cerro el cajón y agarro una mandarina. Mientras pelaba la fruta, miro con más atención a los chicos, se notaba que acababan de salir de una fiesta, y curiosamente estaban semi desnudos, con accesorios de celebración extravagantes, lo que más le sorprendió era que no tenían ni golpes o marcas de heridas, la pasaron bien. Nami un pequeño golpe de nostalgia, le gustaba ir de fiesta con sus amigos y ahora al verlos, destrozados por la noche, le agarraba una especia de depresión.

"_No seas estúpida"_

Se acercó más a Sanji, que tenia marcas de lápiz labial por toda la cara y también en su torso denudo, eso la hizo molestar mucho. Se junto un poco más a este, de modo que sus caras estuvieran casi pegadas, su pelo rubio le cubría los ojos, como era de costumbre, suavemente con una mano, agarro su pelo y lo puso detrás de la oreja pero instantáneamente volvió a caer. Sanji se movió un poco y susurro.

-Mi querida Nami-swan.

"_Chwan, me gusta cuando lo decís así"_

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- una voz divertida y maliciosa hizo saltar a la chica a la realidad, mientras una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su espalda. Se dio vuelta para dirigirse a la voz y se dio cuenta que era Ace, que estaba sentado contra la heladera con los ojos semis-abiertos y una sonrisa de escalofríos.

-Comiendo mandarina- se apresuró a responder Nami mientras le mostraba la fruta a mitad pelar.

-Entonces cómela- dijo Ace, estiro el brazo hacia la manija de la puerta y hacia un poco de fuerza, se levanto con vagancia.

-¿Dura noche?

-No tienes idea- el morocho se estiro para atrás hasta que escucho el crujido- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las nueve de la mañana- respondió Nami mientras echaba una rápida mirada al reloj- ¿A que hora llegaron?

-Creo que eso de las cinco- dijo Ace, pateo el abrigo de plumas negras hacia un lado y abrió la heladera, rápidamente sus ojos se posaron en la torta de chocolate que había, enseguida la saco mientras la observaba golosamente. Lo coloco sobre una mesita y empezó a buscar un cuchillo mientras Nami comía la mandarina. Bruscamente, Franky lanzo un bufido de la nada, mientras se levantaba.

-Que ruidosos que son- se quejo mientras se sentaba entre Sanji y Zoro; Ace automáticamente le corto un pedazo, lo puso sobre una servilleta y se lo dio a Franky- gracias.

-¿Haces mucho que estas despierto?- pregunto Nami, lo tomo de sorpresa el echo de que Franky se levantara.

-Hace un rato- dijo mientras comía la torta, no pudo evitar mirar la puerta entre abierta y se quejo otra vez- Tengo que cambiar la cerradura.

-Si no hubieran perdido la llave- comenzó a musitar Nami, mientras se comía el último pedazo de mandarina.

-Fue Zoro- dijeron al mismo tiempo Franky y Ace, el peli celeste le dio un empujón en el hombro un tanto rudo al espadachín, este comenzó a moverse desesperado.

- ¿Eh?- Zoro tenia una cara de sonámbulo tremendo y no paraba de mover la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-¿Tienes la llave?- pregunto Franky mientras Ace cortaba otro pedazo de torta.

-¿Qué llave?- pregunto Zoro enojado y atareado.

-La de la casa, idiota- dijo Nami muy enojada, enseguida fue hacia Zoro y le pego la cabeza contra la mesa.

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?- dijo más enojado y Ace le puso el pedazo de torta en frente de él- gracias.

-¿La tenia?- pregunto impaciente Nami.

-Noooo- respondió este y se llevo a la boca un gran pedazo de torta- a tenqre puti…

-¿Qué?

-Que se la di a Luffy- respondió poco después de que tragara, inmediatamente Nami lo volvió a estampar contra la mesa, fue tanto el impacto que Sanji salió disparado al piso, y se levanto asustado y estresado.

-¿Qué paso, que paso?- dijo mientras daba vueltas, hasta que vio a Nami en pijama y sus ojos se transformaron en corazones- Buenos días, Nami-swan ¿Qué desea para desayunar?- se arrodillo ante ella y de la nada saco una flor roja.

-Lo de siempre, Sanji- enseguida, este volvió a la cocina, no pudo evitar mirar la torta de chocolate y luego a Ace. Este sonrió.

-¿Te gusto la torta?

-¡Uhhh perdón! ¿Era tuya?- Ace agarro la torta y la guardo en la heladera.

-No pasa nada- dijo Sanji mientras calentaba la pava- supuse que Luffy iba a venir con hambre y sabia que vos también eras glotón, así que la hice para que no rompiera las pelotas.

-¿A propósito, Luffy no se despertó?- pregunto Franky desconcertado-generalmente se despierta primero.

-Hablando de Luffy- dijo Nami mientras fruncía el ceño y miro diabólicamente a Zoro, este se asusto- ¿Tanta mierda tienes en la cabeza, que le dista la llave a Luffy?

-La había perdido y Luffy la encontró- respondió rápidamente Zoro en defensiva.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- a Ace le parecía extraño, había estado casi toda la noche con su hermano, excepto…

-Poco antes de que se fuera con Boa…

-¿Boa?- pregunto Nami mientras se sentaba al lado de Zoro, ese nombre le sonaba familiar.

-La jefa del lugar- respondió Ace mientras se sentaba al lado de Franky.

Nami enseguida puso mala cara, y un aura negra salió de ella, mientras iba consumiendo en cada uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo Luffy con ella?- la voz sonaba como un eco. Todos se miraron mientras dudaban si responder o no, tal vez mentirle, pero se iba a dar cuenta.

-Toda la noche- Ace fue el único que tuvo el valor para hablar.

El aura negra que ya se estaba apoderando de los cuerpos de los chicos, desapareció por arte de magia. Nami levanto la cara, y para sorpresa de los chicos, estaba sonriendo y con un pequeño sonrojeo en las mejillas.

-Que dulce de su parte… es muy considerado para Luffy pero…- Su cara se volvió sombrío y las sombras volvieron a ocupar los cuerpos de sus amigos- No les había dicho que no gastaran mucho- sus ojos se volvieron rojo y enseguida comenzó a mostrar sus afilados dientes- ¡¿TIENEN EN CUENTA LOS PROBLEMAS FINANCIEROS QUE TIENEN LA FAMILIA?!

-Perdón Nami-swan- suplico Sanji asustado- Hare lo que sea para compensarte.

Nuevamente, todo desapareció de repente, aunque Nami seguía seria- solo paguen lo que gastaron.

-¿Te gustaría salir a bailar?-pregunto alegre Sanji.

-¿Bailar?

-Siempre te anima.

Nami lo pensó por un momento, era verdad que la pelirroja para elegir un compañero de baile siempre prefería que fuera Sanji, además sea el quien invita, siempre la elegía a ella primera de todas las chicas.

-Otro día- dijo seria.

-Como desees, Nami-swan- dijo Sanji y enseguida volvió a la cocina.

-¿Sanji se pone contento por todo?-pregunto Ace de la nada.

-Solo cuando ahí mujeres en el medio, en especial a Nami- le respondió Franky con una sonrisa- ¿Te pasa algo Nami?

Ella estaba con las manos en la cabeza, cabizbaja mientras hacia cuentas mentales.

-Estoy calculando lo que debemos.

-Contaste la cerradura.

-¿Por qué mierda no entraron por la principal?

-Porque no teníamos la llave idiota- menciono malhumorado Zoro.

-Si la tenia Luffy- dijo histérica Nami.

-Luffy no dijo que la tenia- dijo confundido Ace.

Todos los hombres se miraron asustados y desorientados, en sus caras se podía reflejar la preocupación, mientras se rompían la cabeza tratando de recordar como llegaron anoche: sabían que habían salido de las Kujas, sabían que no querían que Franky condujera y sabía que putearon por no tener la maldita llave. Franky asustado salió corriendo de la cocina hacia el living principal con el corazón latiendo a full, sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle. Entro al Hall Principal, y con fuerza abrió las cortinas. Su corazón volvió a latir, al ver que su camioneta estaba estacionada, sana y salva. Volvió a la cocina, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Falsa alarma, el coche este bien- dijo mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

A pesar de que era una buena noticia, los chicos siguieron preocupados.

-¿Qué hicieron anoche?- pregunto impaciente Nami- ¿Por qué esas caras?

-Recuerdo que subí al coche- dijo Sanji mientras miraba como corría el agua.

-Igual yo- respondieron los demás.

-¿Por qué Luffy no dijo que tenia las llaves?- pregunto Zoro medio temblando.

Todos se miraron y los hombres tragaron salivas. Como siempre, fue Ace quien tuvo valor para preguntar…

-Chicos…- dijo mientras pensaba que palabras decir- ¿Alguien recuerda a Luffy cuando llegamos?

Todos negaron la cabeza…


	4. He is a Dream

_****_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a como estan? Perdon por la tardanzaaa... les cuentoooo este cap se me hizo un poco pesado y me dificulto el hacerlo porque tenia que unir algunas cosas para el futuro, a partir de ahora, osea en el proximo cap, comienza el verdadero drama que tengo planeado paaara esta historia xD a medida que avanzo se van llendo las escenas comicas y van apareciendo las tragicas, las que te hacen llorar T_T y cada vez las cosas se van poniendo picantes entre los personajes****  
**

**Mireee3D2Y: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el cap... para la proxima te dejo sin aliento o_O**

**Cana Lawliet-san: ¿De verdad crees que soy buena para escribir? No sabes como subis mi autoestima, mi sueño es ser una gran escritora o al menos lo suficientemente buena como para poder vivir de eso. Y con eso de los errores... no pasa nada, porque haci procuro en no repetirlos y mejoro en mi forma de redacctar, aunque no ahi que tener muchas esperanzas con mis faltas de ortografia. **

**AXJ: me encanto que te haya gustado el Show de Ace, si quieres te hago una cita con el ;) jajajajajaja Sabes es la primera vez que alguien me explica la diferencia entre ay, ahi, hay y las millones de formas que ahi para escribirlos. Igual muchas gracias por explicarme...**

**dulcekarma: me animaste el dia! jajjajajja Te cuento una cosa? yo creo que Oda puso el personaje de Hancock por algo (ademas de ayudarlo cuando estaba en la guerra) como que ahi algo entre medio... ademas para mi Nami da miedo y pega mucho a Luffy, no me gusta ellos dos como pareja. Una cosa que odio es que digan que Hancock esta obsecionada nada mas, osea... que chica en el mundo no actuo haci cuando esta con el chico que le gusta? Todos actuamos ridiculos y tal vez un poco acosadores o_O pero es algo normal, que pasa cuando estas enamorada**

**Eli Lawliet: jajajaajjaj creo que si a Ace lo violaran a él, ni lo molestaria... siempre me lo imagina como Sanji con el tema de las mujeres pero mas relajado... Che (poniendo cara mega super hiper maligna) me diste una idea con tu comentario... tal vez haga un par de bromitas a Ace jejejejej (risa malvada) Espero que te guste el capppp **

_**Cap 4: He is a Dream.**_

Nami sintió como el tiempo se paraba, pero eso no le iba a servir de nada… procesaba las palabras cada una, todas de las que salieron de la boca de Ace: no recuerda a Luffy cuando llegaron. A pesar de que su corazón no latía, ella buscaba el significado de cada una. No recuerdan a Luffy llegar pero eso no significa que él no este… Mientras sentía como sus piernas temblaban, salió corriendo de la cocina sin esperar que nadie la siguiera, para los demás el tiempo seguía detenido pero ella siempre reacciona rápido. Se dirigió enseguida al cuarto de Luffy, tal vez lo encontraba boca abajo durmiendo como bebe o en cualquier rincón de su habitación con las piernas arriba, pero verlo con eso era suficiente. La mansión consta de tres pisos y un cuarto, donde solo lo ocupa Luffy. Nami entro rápidamente en el ascensor, no quería tardar tiempo para subir las escaleras, se imaginaba que sus amigos ya sabrán a donde van. Entro enseguida y apretó con fuera el boto número cuatro.

"_Idiota"_ maldecía Nami mientras se dejaba caer en el piso del ascensor… _"Sabía que iba a haber problemas cuando regresaran, lo sabía" _Está claro que sus amigos son un imán para el caos.

La puerta se abrió automáticamente y ella entro corriendo, pero sus esperanzas se fueron cuando vio la cama de Luffy hecha perfectamente. Busco debajo de ella, adentro del ropero, en la ducha incluso habría las ventanas para ver el jardín y si distinguía el sombrero de paja… pero nada. El cuarto está perfectamente ordenado, estaba claro que Luffy no llego a pisar el lugar. Nami volvió a bajar por el ascensor y cuando paso por el Hall Principal se encontró con los cuatro chicos agarrado de los pelos y vestidos con ropa normal (ella seguía en pijama), excepto Ace que tenía los pantalones de anoche y el torso descubierto. Apenas ella entro, todos la miraron y se dieron cuenta de que Luffy no estaba. Nami no sabía a quién pegar primero por lo que opto por la suerte. Y llendo a la velocidad de la luz, los chicos no supieron porque enseguida, sintieron un terrible dolor en la cabeza y les aparecieron varios moretones.

-¡Escúchenme bien todos!- empezó a ordenar Nami con la voz más autoritaria que tenía- Despierten a todos los guardias de la entrada e interroguen a los que tenían turno anoche; busquen en cada rincón del terreno incluso bajo los árboles y piedras si es necesario. Despierten a Brook, él todavía no es conocido por lo que recolecte información en la cuidad y darle importancia a los diarios. Ace con Sanji, disfrazados, volverán a las Kujas para ver si tienen noticia de la partida de Luffy ¡Y NO GASTEN PLATA!-solo apunto a Sanji, a pesar de que se lo decían a los dos- Van, buscan información y vienen enseguida. Zoro, vos y Franky vayan por las familias aliadas para ver si están con ellos… Bueno ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN?!- el grito Nami hizo que la mansión retumbaran y cada uno salió corriendo hacia su deber, ella por su parte fue hacia su habitación a cambiarse, se sentía nerviosa en pijama. Por el camino se cruzó con el cuarto de Robin, golpeo secamente y la hermosa morocha salió, ya vestida, a pesar de la conmoción, la pelirroja le explico la situación rápidamente y Robin rápidamente fue despertar a Chopper y Brook. Nami llego al tercer piso cuando toco una puerta grande verde oscuro. De ella, salió un joven de pelo rizado largo, nariz larga y labios un poco gruesos.

-Buenos días, Nami- dijo mientras se rascaba el ojo.

-Luffy no está- dijo directamente Nami.

-¿Qué?- se notaba que Usopp, todavía seguía soñoliento.

-El no regreso anoche con los demás, controla las cámaras y guardias externos- ordeno enseguida Nami, mientras seguía caminando hacia su habitación.

Como si lo enchufaran contra una corriente, Usopp dejo de tener más sueño, enseguida se enderezo y sin preguntar nada volvió adentro para prepararse.

-¿Qué pasa?- su esposa Kaya, una rubia adinerada embarazada de seis meses pero parecía de nueve, estaba abriendo la ventana más cercana de la cama, vio cómo su marido entro rápidamente y preocupado comenzaba a vestirse torpemente.

-Luffy no regreso- respondió este mientras se ponía las botas, cuando observo a Kaya, se asustó y cuidadosamente la alejo de la ventana- no te acerques mucho hasta que tenga noticias- miro atra vez de la ventana para ver si había algo sospechoso. Sus compañeros siempre lo joden, con que él debería tener el apodo famoso de "Ojo de Halcón", ya que no necesitaba una mira para observar lejos (estaba más cómoda sin ella), al ver que todo estaba tranquilo, se volvió a la madre de su hijo- quédate adentro de la mansión hasta que yo te diga- Usopp le beso la frente delicadamente y luego bajo para darle otro besito a la enorme panza- papa va a trabajar, cuida a mama- Kaya sonrió y luego murmuro- no le des responsabilidades desde tan chico.

Kaya vio como Usopp se iba y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sigilosamente, cada vez su temor la molestaba más temprano de lo que imaginaba, ahora solo tenía que encerrarse mientras deseaba que a Usopp no lo maten. A pesar de que ella misma sabía que era muy fuerte, el miedo no la dejaba en paz y ahora, que van a tener una familia, sabía que un día, la responsabilidad le iba a decaer en ellos también. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, amaba a su esposo con todo su corazón, y se casó con él sabiendo perfectamente las consecuencias, es más, él no quería que estuvieran juntos por el miedo de que le pasaran algo, pero la rubia sabía que se volvería a enfermar si no estaba cerca de su mentiroso. Además, para eso estudia medicina, va a llegar el día (espera que no) en que Usopp venga todo lastimado por la batalla y Chopper va a estar ocupado, por lo que ella va a cuidar de su esposo, es su deber como su mujer.

Kaya sintió un mareo reinando en su cabeza y rápidamente se apoyó en la cómoda con ambas manos, temblorosa se sentó y espero a que el mareo pasara. Cada vez eran más las molestias que sentía pero el reno dijo que era normal en su estado, el embarazo no es algo sencillo como muchos piensan, llevar durante nueve meses a un ser vivo, es mucho trabajo para el cuerpo de una mujer (aunque esté preparado) Chopper siempre dice que las hormonas de Kaya se vuelven locas aunque ella nunca entendió de donde venía el chiste. Estaba agotada tanto mentalmente como físico, al menos tenía que ver el lado positivo, ahora los vómitos no eran tan violentos como antes, eso sí gobernaban los mareos y no sabía cuál era peor. Kaya respiro hondo y luego espero tres segundos, enseguida exhalo lo que tenía, y cada vez más cantidad de aire, eran ejercicios respiratorias que le había inscripto Chopper en caso de que se mareada, y realmente funcionaban, tenía que seguir hasta las diez bocanadas. Exhalo y volvió a pararse, sus piernas comenzaron a doler y un pequeño crujido surgió de su estómago… tenía hambre, ahora que lo pensaba, estuvo como diez horas sin comer, los niños necesitan comer. Apenas comenzó a caminar, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y el dolor era mínimo, lo suficiente como para aguantarlo, no tenía que hacerse la cabeza, por esas pequeñeces. Tomo el ascensor y cuando llego al Hall Principal, su olfato de sabueso hizo que su mañana mejorara y su colita (imaginaria) comenzó a moverse como loca.

"_Parece que Usopp-san se acordó de comprar bananas" _su boca sonrió semejándose a un gatito, y unas patadas comenzaron a surgir dentro de ella y luego toco su panza con tono cariñoso.

-Nehhh ¿Están hambrientos?- rio de abajo- ¿Qué tal un licuado?- Sonriente camino hacia la cocina y apenas entro vio a la hermosa asistente sentada sobre la mesa- ¡Ahhh, buenos días Nami-san!- pero su rostro se volvió serio cuando vio la preocupación en los ojos de la pelirroja, no había necesidad de preguntar para saber lo que pasaba- ¿Todavía no apareció Luffy?

Nami dijo no con la cabeza, tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre sus piernas y entrelazadas entre ellas, de modo que tapaban su boca, a pesar de que estaba bien vestida iba descalza. Kaya paso por al lado de Nami y le dio un abrazo de costado.

-¡Animo Nami-san, Luffy-san es muy fuerte!-Nami le devolvió el abrazo pero la rubia se dio cuenta de que su amiga simplemente fingía con sonreír, la sentía fría…

-¡No pasa nada Kaya!- Nami la miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si su pequeña depresión se hubiera ido de una- Realmente sé que Luffy es muy fuerte- al terminar la oración apretó un poquito más a Kaya- que es el jefe de unas de las importantes familias de la mafia japonesa- apretó un poco más- que su cabeza vale 400.000.000- apretó un poco más y su cara volvió a tener toques sombríos- que si cae él caemos todos…- cada vez Nami daba más miedo- Porque el maldito ¡¿HIJO DE PUTA ME HACE TODO EL TRABAJO A MI?!

Kaya pudo notar como sus niños se quedaron quietos enseguida, la adinerada no sabía por dónde meterse, Nami comenzó a temblar pero de ira y su cara ahora tenía tonos colorados…-no cuestiono la fidelidad del padrino pero ¿Podría tener un poco de consideración?- Nami cerro el puño tan fuerte que se le estaba empezando a notar la vena.

-¿Nami-san?- Kaya no sabía que decir, su amiga ya le estaba dando miedo.

-¡AH! Perdona Kaya- Nami soltó a la rubia y se sentó sobre la silla- me pone los nervios de punta que Luffy no se tome su trabajo enserio.

-Pero si Luffy es el que más se entusiasma con esto- defendió Kaya mientras elegía las bananas.

-Eso no lo discuto… pero tiene que entender que no puede ir por ahí, libremente por la vida- objeto Nami- y más en la situación en la que estamos.

Kaya se quedó un rato en silencio, si le parecía imprudente que Luffy no se allá cuidado pero…

-¿Nami-san?- Kaya empezó a sentir como su corazón dejaba de latir- ¿Crees que… alguien le hizo algo malo a Luffy?

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio, a ella también le había agarrado esa duda, un criminal muy famoso que tiene enemigos por todos lados de todas las sociedades. Cualquiera puede atraparlo y quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo su jefe con él. Esa sola idea hacia que su piel estuviera como gallina. En el fondo tenía mucho miedo.

-¡Es muy fuerte!- dijo Nami decidida- No se va a dejar atrapar muy fácilmente, si alguien lo agarrara haría mucho escándalo y los chicos irían tras él.

-¿Entonces donde crees que este? ¿Qué le paso?

-Tal vez, durmiendo tirado en un patio o lo más que seguro que se quedó con la mujer esa…

-¿Quién?

-La prostituta por la cual pago…

"_¿Luffy con una… mujer de noche? ¡Las cosas locas de la vida!" _ Kaya podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Cheee, cambiando de tema- Kaya empezó a pelar las bananas- ¿Chopper está ocupado?

-No lo sé- la secretaria se recostó un poco más- ¿Por qué, te pasa algo?

-Nahhh, simplemente me preocupa que la panza sea demasiado grande- mintió Kaya, no querían que se alarmaran.

-¿Solo por eso?- Nami se molestó más- Son trillizos ¡Claro que va a estar grande!

-Jjejeje- una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de la embarazada- Luffy dijo que iban a ser todos varones.

-¿Enserio?

-Si… y Chopper de que todos tiene la nariz de Usopp.

Nami rio de bajo, esa información hacia que su día se alegrara más- me alegro de eso ¿Ya pensaste que va a pasar cuando nazcan?

Kaya guardo silencio mientras encendía la licuadora y la miraba melancólicamente, gracias a esa pregunta discutía con su marido casi, todos los días.

-Me parece que vamos a seguir acá.

Nami noto la sombra en la voz de su amiga, fue hacia la heladera y agarro una gran botella de vino tinto, con la boca saco el corcho y comenzó a beber, como si no hubiera un mañana. Escucho como Kaya apagaba la licuadora y se sentaba. Nami sintió como se le subía hacia la cabeza, y bajo la botella, había algo que no encajaba bien. La rubia se tomó todo de un trago y los chicos dejaron de moverse, de verdad tenían hambre. El ruido de la puerta que daba hacia el patio, era tan constante que ya no le daban bola para ver quién era, aun por simple curiosidad ambas miraron para ver quién podía haber entrado… ¿Alguna noticia de Luffy? Pero apenas dieron vuelta la cabeza, sintieron como la sangre se le subieron en la cabeza. Un joven flaco y delicado, de pelo negro y desordenado estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina… completamente desnudo. Bueno la parte de abajo, estaba tapado con su sombrero de paja. Monkey D Luffy, el padrino de los "Sombrero de Paja", un criminal mundialmente famoso y fuerte, estaba desnudo tapado con su sombrero en la puerta de la cocina y con una sonrisa tan amplia característica de él, como un niño que festeja Navidad.

-¡No saben lo bien que lo pase! Jajajajajjajjajajajja- empezó a reír como si fuera algo de lo más gracioso.

Kaya no sabía que la hacía reír, ver a Luffy así o la cara de Nami.

-Estas hermosa, Hebihime-sama- dijo Enishida, la asistente rubia y labios gruesos de Hancock, mientras peinaba la larga cabellera negra de ella. Hancock no respondió, simplemente se divisó al espejo con la mirada cansada, estaba exhausta y no tenía ganas de trabajar ¿Cuándo sucedió que tenía que estar tan pendiente de este estorbo? Como siempre solo lo utilizaba para ganar plata… paso la noche con personas de muy alto rango social, incluso llegaban a la desesperación por no estar con ella, pero había algo en él que le interesaba, no era su físico, ni por su carácter, simplemente porque él actuaba diferente cuando estaba con ella, más real y patético a la vez- no existe noche en donde no se vea esplendida.

-Solo limítate a peinarme bien- dijo groseramente Hancock mientras respiraba hondo, Enishida se cayó la boca enseguida y te tenso mucho, y no volteo la mirada para otro lugar que no sea su pelo. Hancock agarro un vaso de vino que había sobre su mesita y comenzó a beber lentamente, había algo q ue le estaba cosquillando en el estómago y sabía perfectamente que no era la bebida.

"_¿Por qué vendrá tan repentinamente?" _Hancock conocía bien a Momonga, y siempre hacia como ocho días de anticipación sus días, los horarios y como quiere que lo reciba, todo con anticipación, solo venia de la nada cuando estaba enojado. A pesar de que el Vice-Almirante era como los demás, no le gustaba tratar con ese tipo.

La puerta se abrió en par, y Hancock se paró enseguida con el corazón detenido, y volvió a latir lentamente cuando vio marino con un extravagante peinado, toques occidentales y casi de la misma altura que ella.

-Con permiso- la rubia hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue lo más rápido posible.

"_Si le tengo miedo a él, entonces no soy capaz de ser las jefas de las Kujas"_

-Buenos Días, mi querido marino- siempre le gusto que le recordaran para que trabaja- ¿Se puede saber cuál es el placer de esta visita?- la esbelta mujer se acercó lo suficiente como para abrazarlo por el cuello, pero enseguida Momonga la esquivo enseguida y le pego una cachetada… fue tan fuerte que Hancock sintió la marca de los dedos en su cara y como hervía de enojo.

-No te pago para que andes con otros- dijo lentamente el Vice-almirante mientras se sacaba la capa con la espada y lo dejaba al lado de la puerta, como era su costumbre. Luego miro a Hancock, ni se molestaba en disimular que estaba molesta.

-Buen días, como estas- dijo irónica- ¿Tu mami no te enseño modales?

-No vine tan deprisa para que me des una lección de educación- a continuación se sacó la chaqueta- vine porque…

-Necesitas un buen golpe a la realidad- lo interrumpió la Cortesana- soy una prostituta, ramera, zorra, puta, como quieras llamarlo, una mujer que se vende es mi trabajo complacer a otros.

-¡Pago el doble todas las semanas para que estés solo conmigo!- Momonga se le acerco lo suficiente como para querer besarla, mientras le escupía cada palabra, Hancock se alejó un poco de él pero volvió a acercarse a ella.

-El pago más- mintió la Cortesana ¿Cuál era la razón por la que ella acepto a un joven criminal patético? Simplemente porque ella estaba aburrida, pero tenía varias formas para divertirse con Momonga sin que haga algo.

-Que ¿también me vas a decir que era más grande que él mío?- rugió el marino, esta vez fue Hancock quien le dio una cachetada.

-Si vas a seguir comportándote como un inmaduro, llamare a seguridad.

-¿Es una amenaza?

Hancock comenzó a sonreír- mi querido marinero, nadie es más grande que vos- le toco la barbilla y empezó a jugar con ella.

-No juegues conmigo- le retiro la cara bruscamente.

-No, vos estás jugando contigo mismo- Hancock se retiró el pelo de su cara y se sentó lentamente sobre la cama, mientras le echaba una rápida mirada al reloj- mira… son las nueve de la mañana y te retiraste de tu trabajo, solo para reprocharle a una pros-ti-tu-ta- dijo cada silaba con suavidad- que se acostó con otro- Momonga no respondió, sabía que había sido muy estúpido desde el día en que la vio por primera vez- ¿Tienes idea lo que significa eso?

El Vice-almirante se sentó al lado de la Cortesana, tranquilo y exhalo profundamente, la mujer lo miraba un poco extrañada. Momonga la agarro de la cabeza y se la llevo hacia la boca, la mujer tardo un buen rato en reaccionar y comenzó a saborear los labios de este, como si hubiera algo que sentir. Hancock pudo sentir como él abría la boca para dejar pasar la lengua, ella pudo sentir una diferencia de temperatura a la que había besado antes, el marino estaba mucho más caliente pero sus labios era más rasposos e incomodos, los de él eran mucho más suaves, diferentes, distintos para bien ¿Por qué? Se supone que todos los hombres son iguales… Momonga, bruscamente agarro su cabeza y la tiro hacia la cama, se sentó sobre ella y comenzó a morderle el cuello…

-¡Espera… no me respondiste la pregunta!- Hancock lo empujo lejos de ella, pero él tenía mucho más fuerza que ella, empezó a sentir un cosquilleo con dolor en el cuello, sabía cuál era la pregunta pero quería escucharlo de su parte. Después de unos minutos, Momonga se alejó de ella y le clavo los ojos en la cara, estaba enojada y tenía una coloración en la cara, no sabía si era de porque estaba molesta o excitada. La mujer se tapó la cara avergonzada, pero el hombre le agarro las muñecas y las apretó mientras las hundía más en la cama.

"_Maldito" _lo que más puede odiar una Cortesana es un cliente que logre intimidarla, a pesar de que siempre se preparaba mentalmente, él lograba sentirse como una… "virgen", una estúpida. Ella podía ver claramente su calor atreves de los ojos y ni se molestaba en ocultarlo, cada noche que pasaba con él se preguntaba porque lo aceptaba pero al otro día ya se preguntaba qué días tiene libre para él, se está volviendo una maldita costumbre. Desde sus quince años, a ella le gusto ver como todos tenían la lengua hacia el piso con solo mirarla, y no solo hombres, también mujeres que se siente acobardadas al ver su naturalidad sexual, con el tiempo fue aprendiendo distintas maneras de manejarlos y que por medios de caprichos, lograran hacer todo lo que ella quisieran. Le gustaba ver como los demás luchaban por pasar una noche con ella, hasta que apareció Momonga, él parecía todo un reto, podía hablar con normalidad cuando estaba cerca de ella y parecía más necesitado que los demás, era divertido. Pero la diversión se convirtió en ceniza en su boca enseguida.

-Eres una maldita serpiente- dijo el marino mientras sonreía- haces de mi vida un caos…

-¡Ahh, por Dios!- fingió estar sofocada- ¡No quiero llevarme todo el crédito!

Momonga no pudo evitar sonreír, pero su cara se enderezo enseguida.

-¿Estás enamorado de mí, no?

-Es más una obsesión que tengo…

-Sera mejor que te la cuides, es peligroso eso para un cliente.

-De ahora hacia adelante eso va a cambiar…

No supo porque, pero esa frase hizo que los pelos de Hancock de su piel, se erizara.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

Momonga se dio vuelta y se volvió a sentar sobre la cama mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-¿Pagaste?- otra cachetada tan fuerte, que Hancock sintió como su cuello tronaba y volvió a caer en la cama, su enojo mezclado con la vergüenza, la impedía moverse, escuchando como este tiraba los zapatos al suelo. Momonga se arrastró hacia ella y le susurro en el oído.

-No juegues conmigo- sentía su mano bajaba por su espalda- otro error como este y te va a costar más que la vida- esta vez fue Hancock quien comenzó a reír.

-Idiota- la Cortesana se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos- no llegue tan lejos para que me acusen de muerte.

-Solo un idiota acusa de muerte a una prostituta de alta calidad.

-¿Y entonces?

-Date vuelta.

-¿Pagaste?- Hancock no era estúpida, sabía que se venía una más fuerte que el anterior, por lo que esquivo moviendo su cara solo para un costado.

-¡Claro que pague, maldita pedófila!

-¿Pedófila?- ahora el enojo era tanto que sus venas comenzaban a bombardear- ¡El pedófilo sos vos!

-¡¿Por qué yo?!

-¡Sos más grande que yo!

-¡Solo por cinco años!- dijo exaltado Momonga- ¡Y no hablaba de eso, si no del pendejo!

-¿Qué pendejo?

-¡Este pendejo!- Momonga escandalizado, agarro rápido el periódico de arriba de la mesada, perfectamente doblado por la mitad y con un cordón que hacía que no se desroblara, lo tiro a la cama y rápidamente Hancock le hecho una rápida mirada a la primera plana, donde aparecía la foto de recompensa de Mugiwara no Luffy y al lado una foto del frente de Las Kujas, con solo mirar las fotos se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que pasaba, no solo la prensa se había enterado que cierta banda había estado ahí, si no también que sabían que el padrino había pasado la noche con la Cortesana Mayor, Boa Hancock, que al parecer tiene debilidad por los jóvenes.

"_Lo que me faltaba, que ahora vinieran un montón de estúpidos colegiales"_

-Solo es prensa no pasa nada- dijo tranquilamente mientras lo tiraba hacia la marina- Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo nada más.

-¿Y es verdad lo que dicen?- pregunto asqueado- ¿Ahora te acostas con niños?

-¡Es mayor de edad!- le remarco Hancock- el chico es lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que está haciendo, él pago por una noche conmigo y se la di.

-¿Aun sabiendo que no tienes que estar con nadie?- el marino fue hacia ella, para agarrarla de la muñeca tan fuerte, que la guio hacia él- ¡Vos eres mía!

-Yo soy de nadie- dijo lentamente la Cortesana.

-Te seguís comportando como una fiera en celo- se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus labios se toquen pero no se besen- te voy a tener que castigar.

-Lo siento pero no soy amante del sadomasoquismo…

-No hablo de ese tipo de castigo- Momonga comenzó a rozarse con su cara- y no me levantes la voz.

-Habla de una vez por todas.

-Recuerda el principal componente de nuestro trato…

Hancock no pudo evitar desviar la mirada: _"Creí que no le iba a dar mucha importancia"_

-Si alguien se llega a enterar- empezó a amenazarle Momonga…

-Volveré- sintió como el ardor se concentró en el centro de su espalda, comenzó a sentirse "Sucia"

-Para alguien que tiene un secreto profundo, no tienes una vida discreta…

-No serás capaz de hablar- eso era algo que la Cortesana no estaba segura, pero igual se arriesgó a desafiarlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo caí y vos caes conmigo…

-Jajajajajjajaja- la risa de Momonga, tomo a la mujer de sorpresa, había algo que no le gustaba oírla- ¿Qué crees? ¿Que mi sufrimiento seria que se enteren que estoy siendo arrastrado por una puta?

"_Mierda… si me pasaba algo, tenía planeado humillarlo públicamente"_

Momonga la dio vuelta y la empujo hacia la cama.

-Eres demasiado hermosa…

"_Si le tengo miedo a él, entonces no seré capaz de seguir adelante con las Kujas" _pensó mientras sentía como le bajaban la ropa interior y exhalo profundamente esperando el dolor y recordando que era valiente para soltar una lagrima.

_Dos horas antes…_

La cama era muy plana y dura, es tan incómoda que no encuentra una posición relajante ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a su cama que hoy parecía tabla? ¿Había podido dormir algo? Estaba tapado con una delgada sabana que no lo cubría mucho, no sabía para que la tuviera si el calor lo estaba asfixiando. De todos los veranos, jamás sintió un calor tan diferente, tan necesitado y adictivo, había algo mal o bien y de todos los días de su vida, era la primera vez que se despertaba. Como era costumbre suya no podía quedarse quieto y dormir no lo impedía, sentía como la sabana lo envolvía como una momia, como siempre, eso tampoco lo impedía hacer sus vagos estiramientos, si es que tenía ganas de estirar, se dio vuelta de modo que quedara boca arriba y estiro sus piernas tan derecho que escucho el ¡Crack! Y la dejo caer a un lado de la cama, sus pequeños dedos sintieron el frio piso de madera… eso era extraño, parece que alguien saco la alfombra, salto un bufido pesado le gustaba esa alfombra, era tan suave. Los primero rayos de luz le pegaron en los ojos y volvió a rodar para quedar boca abajo, como su cama es enorme no había problema en que diera otras vueltas también (solo por diversión, todas las mañanas lo hacía) puedo rodar completo sin problema, pero cuando lo quiso repetir, su cara se estampo en el piso.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!- grito Luffy enojado mientras se ponía en cuatro lentamente por la dificultad de la sabana- ¡NAMI!- debe ser obra de la pelirroja, que su cama redujera su tamaño tan drásticamente. Pero después iba a hablar con ella, ahora tenía mucho sueño además el piso no estaba mal, apoyo su cabeza sobre su brazo y comenzó a roncar. No pasaron cinco minutos, cuando comenzó a escuchar unos molestos ruidos, al principio eran bajos y espaciosos, por lo que creía que era su imaginación y pero comenzaron a ser más chillidos, como el ruidito de un conejo hambriento que no dejaba de romper las pelotas… risitas ¿Quién mierda tiene una risa tan aguda? ¿Chopper? Noooo, el reno es educado y casi nunca va a la habitación de Luffy ¿Entonces quién entra a la habitación de Luffy? _**Nami**_, Brook (le gusta comenzar la mañana con el sonido del violín), y Sanji para avisar de que ya estaba preparado el desayuno, apenas pensó en el nombre del cocinero su estómago comenzó a rugir como un reloj, tenía hambre, mucho hambre…

-_Sanji, comida- _susurro Luffy somnoliento y con los ojos medio abrir, la sabana le apretaba tanto que solo podía mover los brazos, y cuando lo miro se dio cuenta de que lo había entrelazada de una forma extraña, todavía con la visión borrosa se sentó y comenzó a romper el lienzo. Los ruiditos comenzaron a aumentar y cada vez más molestos acompañados con un _Shhhhhhh, _que no sabía para que lo dijeran que seguían hablando igual, también escuchaba risas y metales chocando…

-Que ruidosos que son- se quejó Luffy, no lo dejaban en paz. Una vez que quedo libre, se rasco un rato la cabeza y vagamente miro su habitación, apoyo sus manos sobre el piso y sintió el sombrero de paja e inmediatamente se lo puso en la cabeza… a pesar de que no tenía la vista muy clara, pudo notar muchas diferencias, como que no habían tantos muebles y ahora el color de las paredes era de marrón oscuro, en lugar del rojo que tanto le gustaba, pero no le dio mucha importación. Lanzo un pequeño bostezo tan largo que tuvo que abrir más la boca:

-¡Mírenlo, ya despertó!

-No durmió nada…

-Es mucho más delgado de lo que imaginaba…

-Se veía más cool anoche… con ropa.

-¡Tonta! Todos se ven mejor vestidos que desnudos… aumentan la sensualidad…

-¡Mentira! ¿No viste a Puño de Fuego anoche? Daria lo que fuera por verlo desnudo que con ropa

- Yo creí que Luffy era más musculoso, como su hermano…

-Nadie supera a Ace-sama…

-Para tener cuerpo delgado, posee buena mercancía- ese comentario fue llevado por varias risas a la vez.

-Es tan sexyyyyy que suerte que tuvo Hancock, siempre se lleva los mejores…

-Escuche que Maggie estuvo a punto de tenerlo- una voz grave intento hablar despacio pero se notaba que ni se molestaba en disimular.

-¡Ahhh yo también escuche eso! Aparentemente él la puteo y luego se fue sin dejarle nada…

-Y al final dijo "No eres digna ni para un yen partido a la mitad"

-¡Maleducada, el no dijo eso!- le grito Margaret avergonzada…

-¿Ehhh? ¿Margaret?- pregunto Luffy perezosamente, reconocía esa voz y ese nombre ¿Qué hacía en su casa? Se fregó los ojos como un nene pequeño y miro en frente, se acostumbró enseguida a la luz del sol y su cerebro tardo varios segundos en procesar la información, miro para todos lados y capto enseguida. No estaba en el cuarto de su mansión, sino en una celda y al otro lado todas las caras conocidas (de él) de las Kujas, delante de todo se encontraba la rubia de ojos marrones- ¿Qué está pasando?- lo último que recordaba era como se quedaba dormido en el pecho de Hancock mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo, en SU habitación- ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?- En lugar de recibir una respuesta exacta, las Kujas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas todas excepto Margaret- ¡No se rían!

-¡Che, enserio no se rían… se va a ir contra nosotras zahahahaha!- rio Daisy bruscamente

-Si te vas a reír, al menos hacelo como una persona normal- Rindo ya tenía la vena que explotaba.

-¡Ehi, déjense de joder!- Luffy se paró enseguida, curiosamente se sintió más ligero y una pequeña brisca fría abajo, bien abajo- ¿Por qué están coloradas?- por alguna razón, todas las chicas se pusieron tenían las caras rojas y habían cruzado las piernas, a todas le costaban respirar

-Los… rumores… son… verdad- dijo con delicadeza Margaret mientras temblaba, varias asistieron.

-_¡Ahí, Luffy!- _comenzaron a musitar todas las chicas al mismo tiempo, reacciones estúpidas típicas de fans histéricas.

-¿Creen que la de Ace sea mejor?- las risas aumentaron a mayor volumen

-¡Oigan no sean maleducadas!- les rugió Luffy un poco colorado. Al estudiar a las chicas con más atención, pudo notar que todas estaban mirando hacia abajo en dirección a él, así que también bajo la cabeza para saber qué era lo que tanto las tenía trastornadas, cuando bajo la mirada pudo sentir el terror corriendo por su espina dorsal- ¡ESTOY DESNUDO!

-¡Que lento!- festejaron las chicas entusiasmadas.

-¿Pero….?- las palabras no alcanzaban a salir en la boca de Luffy-¿Cómo mierda llegue acá?- sus ojos instantáneamente se enfocaron en Margaret, la chica rubia se asustó un poco.

-Ehhhh- comenzó a balbucear ella sin sacar sus ojos de la entrepierna de Sombrero de Paja…

-Sus ojos están arriba, Maggie- dijo Aphe mientras una gota de agua caía sobre su cabeza.

-¡Entonces explícale vos!-le replico sofocada la rubia, Aphe enseguida se puso colorada.

-¿Dónde está, Hammock?- pregunto desesperado el padrino

-**Es Hancock**- dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Le paso algo?- apenas termino esa pregunta todas, menos Maggie, volvieron a reírse a carcajadas…

-Esta es mi parte favorita- alcanzo a decir una

Luffy ya comenzaba a sentir como su enojo iba subiendo por todo su cuerpo, odiaba que se burlen de él y que lo tomen por estúpido, humillado y sin la menor idea de donde estaba, ni siquiera con una pelea podía arreglarse… que frustrante, pero no se iba a dejar ganar-¡CALLENSE!- las ondas de sonido de su voz salieron expulsadas de su boca tan bruscamente que hicieron que el pelo se les arruinara a varias chicas, las palabras seguían flotando en el aire retumbando en el oído a cada una incluso en el ambiente.

-Es la primera vez que una mascota se enoja tanto- dijo Kikyo mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

-¿Mascota?- pregunto el padrino con toda la inocencia del mundo, como si el enojo se hubiera esfumado de la nada.

-Así los llamamos los clientes de Hancock- respondió Rin divertida mientras se ataba el pelo- no es nada personal, todos los que pasan por ella terminan pasando por acá…

-¿Por qué?

-Aburrimiento…

-Costumbre…

-Diversión…

-Intolerancia…

-Placer…

-Entrenamiento…

-Los hombres se creen superiores porque pasaron la noche con Hebihime-sama- le comenzó a relatar Kikyo mientras sonreía- por lo que ella les recuerda, que a pesar de eso, siempre van a estar debajo de todo.

-Pero yo nunca quise ofenderla- comenzó a defenderse Luffy como un nene pequeño recibiendo un reproche de parte de sus padres…

-¿Y crees que vamos a creerte?- le pregunto desafiándolo Ringo…

-Tampoco te preocupes mucho- se apresuró a decir Margaret antes que Luffy pudiera objetar- es solo una pequeña bromita que ella hizo, nada más…- a ella le hubiera gustado seguir pero algo en la cara de Luffy la detuvo…

-¿Cómo una broma?

-Ehhhh- la rubia se quedó sin palabras, fue como si su mente se nublara por completo, curiosamente las demás tampoco hablaban ella se metió que ella lo arregle, Mugiwara tenía una ligera sombra en los ojos, lo hacía un aspecto mucho más misterioso y como más enfadado. Las Kujas siempre se reunían al otro día de la fiesta para ver a las mascotas de Hehibime-sama cuando se despiertan en la celda, estaban tan acostumbradas que se dieron cuenta que todos pasan por las mismas etapas: _Confusión, Interrogación, Negación, Humillación, y Disminuye la autoestima (no se me ocurre una palabra para eso)_

Parece que Margaret hizo que el padrino se salteara Negación, y comenzara directo con Humillación, la parte más patética de todas, sus caras y expresiones los hacían a cada uno legendario ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Llorar como un pequeño, maldecirlas creyéndose que todavía están encima de ellas, o rogarles de que no esparzan la noticia? Esos tres casos son los más comunes.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja !

Esa risa…

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajaj!- era tan amplia que partía su rostro por la mitad y tan grande para distinguir la entrada de la garganta, estaba contento o fingía para no tocar su orgullo…

-¡IDIOTA… ¿De qué te reis?!

Pero la risa seguía y seguía, las chicas se alejaron de la celda, mientras veía como a Mugiwara ya se le caían lágrimas en los ojos…

-No se pongan así chicas- susurro Rin hacia sus compañeras- puede ser una estrategia para confundirnos e intimidarnos, nadie cambia de humor tan rápido.

-¿Y si es bipolar?- pregunto inocentemente Aphe

-Ya nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de eso- le respondió Sweet Pea.

-Cállate gorda- le replico Ringo- puede que este medicado…

-¡Luffy-sama es una persona normal con mente normal!- empezó a discutir Margaret- ¡Y Sweet Pea no es gorda, solo tiene huesos grandes!

-¡Ya me parecía que la frutilla era demasiado dulce! Shishishishi

La cara de las chicas fue épica…

-Luffy-sama es una persona normal con mente normal- Rin volvió a repetir las mismas palabras de Maggie mientras la mirada frunciendo el ceño- se nota que es verdad.

-¿De dónde saco el comentario?- se preguntaron las chicas.

-Bueno- el padrino se arregló el sombrero un poco y comenzó a mirar para todos lados- ¿No hay una puerta? ¡Ahh, creo que es ahí!-No había chica que no podía dejar de mirar a Luffy, este se dirigió hacia el picaporte y quiso abrirla pero no pudo, no importaba cuanta fuerza le ponía no se abría- ¡Esta cerrada!- miro a Margaret e hizo cara de nene pequeño a punto de llorar- Maggie no se abre…

-Ehhh buenoooo…- la rubia miro directamente a Kikyo, la mujer alta frunció el ceño y se acercó más a la celda…

-Escucha bien Mugiwana no Luffy, tienes dos opciones: si quieres la llave de la puerta tendrás que salir de la ciudad sin ropa, pero si quieres tu ropa si o si tendrás que buscar la salida por ti mismo- cuando termino de hablar una sonrisa maniática se posó en las caras de todas las chicas, les gustaba ver como se ponían locos en saber cuál de los dos opciones viene

"_Aquí viene"_

_-_¡Enserio, me van a dar las llaves!- Luffy amplio más su sonrisa y tenía un pequeño brillo en los ojos- ¡Gracias, ustedes no son tan malas después de todo!

Ya el día había comenzado demasiado extraño para que siga así, y eso que tuvieron mañanas raras, pero un hombre, cliente con ese carácter no era algo que se encontraría todos los días, lo último que falta es que no se derrita al ver a Hancock-sama.

-¿Seguro que quieres la llave?- pregunto Kikyo sin poder respirar mientras sacaba la llave de su pecho.

-¡Claro que sí, mis amigos deben estar preocupados!

-Es comprensible, estaban tan borrachos que apenas podían ponerse de pie…

-Bueno aquí tienes- dijo la de colita en alto, le tiro la llave que cayó en los pies de Luffy- tienes suerte puedes usar el sombrero para tapar ahí abajo…

-Okyyy- músico Luffy mientras la agarraba y abrió la puerta, cuando salió se dio cuenta que estaba en una especia de patio y que había varias celdas además de la suya…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Rin se acercó a Luffy (haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener su mirada en los ojos marrones de este) y atrás estaba Margaret (que no disimulaba mucho), Luffy se dirigió hacia ellas- ¿Por qué te reíste hace un rato, y que era eso de las frutillas? ¿Acaso no entendiste lo que Hehibime-sama te hizo?

-¡Yo nunca te trataría así Luffy-sama!- la rubia estaba colorada y con los ojos brillantes, Ringo se escandalizo- ¡Margaret ten un poco de autoestima!

El padrino simplemente parpadeo y volvió a sonreír pero una sonrisa más delicada y natural…

-Eso es algo que Hammock solo sabe… y también el lector

-Es Hancock…

_Actualmente…_

Nami deposito el plato sobre la mesa con fuerza, de tal modo que parecía que sufriera un golpe seco y con una música aterradora al estilo de Star Wars, Luffy estaba paralizado con el cuchillo y tenedor en ambas manos, su rostro estaba gris y deprimido y sus ojos blancos como lo de un muerto, ese era el peor castigo que le habían dado en su vida… bueno la primera vez que su abuelo lo tiro en la jungla, como castigo por haberse comido toda la carne, esa vez creía que era el peor, pero ahora estaba equivocado, existían personas peores con intensiones crueles y sin ningún rastro de compasión en sus oscuros corazones, que te dan castigos que te pueden llevar a la muerte. Una de esas personas era Nami.

El plato era Shuffle de Coliflor, tenía un aspecto mocoso con tonos verdosos, de la comida salía un vapor también verde que llegaba hasta el techo y un olor que hacía que tuvieras ganas de vomitar. Luffy estaba en frente del plato, Nami al lado de él y los demás siete miembros principales en la otra punta de la mesa mirando excitados como se realiza el famoso castigo. El ambiente era tétrico y silencioso, pero el ruido molesto de una mosca rompía en el aire, como si fuera lo único interesante todos veían como daba vueltas en el aire y se acercaba rápidamente al plato, una vez que se metió adentro de la espesa neblina verde cayó en picada sobre la mesa… todos se quedaron mirando la mosca, Nami la examino un poco más de cerca.

-Me parece que está muerta- instantáneamente Luffy comenzó a llorar

-Nami ¿No crees que fuiste un poco lejos?- pregunto Chopper mientras lloraba al igual que Usopp.

-¡No lo es!- Nami estaba tan enojada que golpeo la mesa y luego le dirigió una encantadora mirada a su jefe- Come todo lo que quieras Luffy y si quieres repetir no hay problema- La mano de Luffy volvió a temblar, la que tenía la cuchara y con una lentitud increíble fue llevándola hacia la comida…

-¡Sanji ¿pudiste al menos darle un buen sabor?!- le susurro Franky al rubio que encendía un cigarrillo.

-¡Tonto ¿Crees que fui el creador de esa trampa mortal?!

-Entonces ¿Quién cocino?- pregunto Brook metiéndose en la conversación.

-No lo sé- respondió Sanji, los tres miraron a Robin (que claramente había escuchado la conversación), esta negó con la cabeza, luego le preguntaron a Chopper tampoco era él, Zoro lo mismo, cuando llego el turno de Usopp, este inmediatamente comenzó a temblar antes de responder…

-¡¿FUISTE VOS?!- le gritaron los seis al mismo tiempo.

-¡ESPEREN, ESPEREN!- intento defenderse pero las palabras se le trabaron en su lengua- ¡Nami me pidió que hiciera la comida para Luffy, le pregunte si podía ponerlo con carne y ella se negó!

-Usopp- la voz de Luffy se quebró- ¿Acaso quieres verme muerto?

-¡YO NO QUISE, YO NO QUISE!- Usopp volvió a repetir eso- ¡SABIA QUE NO COCINABA MUY BIEN, ASI QUE LE AGREGE TODOS LOS CONTIMIENTOS!

-¡IDIOTA!- Sanji salto de atrás y le pego tan fuerte en la cabeza que a medida que se alejaba el chichón iba siendo cada vez más grande- ¡ESO EXPLICA POR QUE LA COMIDA ES ASI, VAS A MATAR A LUFFY!

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeee?! Luffy fue un placer ser tu mejor amigo.

-¡Amigo las pelotas, ¿Cómo mierda voy a comer esto?- el padrino señalo la horrible comida y le mostro sus dientes al mentiroso.

-¡Cállate y come!- Nami le pego en la cabeza a Luffy, este volvió a llorar.

-_Nami-swan!- _Sanji juntos los brazos y su boca se transformó a la de un gato- _nunca discutí tus castigos, pero… ¿No te estas llendo un poco lejos? Al menos déjame mejorar el olor pero el sabor seguirá siendo el mismo._

**-¡NO!**

_-Como digas mí querida Nami-swan._

-A pesar de que odio decirlo- Zoro frunció el ceño- Nami tiene razón, Luffy tuvo que ser más responsable y dada a la condición en que esta…

-Pero Luffy llego enseguida en cuando creíamos que se había perdido- lo defendió Chopper…

-Y ustedes se olvidaron de él- una sonrisa malévola se ubicó en la cara de Robin- dada a la situación en la que estamos, se emborracharon hasta llegar al punto de no acordarse de su jefe- un aura negra domino la cabeza de Zoro, Sanji y Franky, los tres estaban deseando que nadie se diera cuente de ese pequeño detalle.

-¡Entonces ustedes deben comerse esto!- los ojos de Luffy comenzaron a brillar.

-Jajajaj idiota- Nami volvió a pegarle en la cabeza- no creas que te vas a librar de esto… ahora ¡COME!

-¿Y qué va a ser de estos tres?- pregunto divertida Robin, los chicos la miraron con mala cara…

-Después me ocupo de ellos- dijo Nami sin sacar la mirada hacia su jefe, luego se acercó al oído y Luffy sintió sus delgados labios en su oreja- come…

Mugiwara no tenía ni idea de cómo enfrentar la situación, salir corriendo puede ser una grandiosa idea, pero en algún momento tenía que volver para comer (la comida de Sanji es la mejor) y el terror de la pelirroja será peor que antes. Miro al plato una sola vez más, no sabía que era peor el sabor o el olor, y no quería imaginar el primero. Trago saliva y con la mano temblando metió el tenedor en el plato… ya está el primer paso esta dado…

-Luffy, no lo hagas- escucho como susurraba Chopper entre lágrimas.

-No me olvidare esto jamás- dijo divertido Zoro.

-Tiene que tener coraje para hacerlo- murmuro Franky…

-Fue un placer servirte Luffy-sama- Brook se sacó el sombrero y lo apoyo sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón.

El padrino lentamente subió el tenedor, el olor asqueroso fue directamente hacia sus bosas nasales y lloro de asquerosidad, Nami apoyo su mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó, ya era hora de que acabase de una vez en algún momento tenía que terminar. Desde la otra punta todos miraban el espectáculo con ansias, era la primera vez que veían a Luffy tan castigado y humillado, como si ver su trasero redondo pasearse por la casa no fuera demasiado, después de eso Ace se había ido tranquilo y Kaya se fue a dormir, otra vez.

-Hazlo- ordeno Nami.

Luffy se acercó el primer bocado hacia la boca y apenas abrió la boca, sintió como toda su fuerza de voluntad caminaba arriba adentro de su pecho hacia su garganta. Él sabía perfectamente lo que venía y también supo después que no importaba lo que pasara, igual iba a estar muerto. No supo de donde vino la comida ya que no había desayunado, pero cuando sintió el vómito en su boca, impulsivamente se tiro para un lado (lejos del olor) y vomito todo de una, algo que no se dio cuenta, es que vomito en la misma dirección donde estaba Nami, manchando sus piernas desnudas y tacones con… sea lo que sea que tenía Luffy en el estómago. Las risas de los chicos fue mezclado con el grito perforador de la secretaria, que se alejaba de la mesa asqueada y llorando, mientras maldecía a su jefe desde toda su alma no sabía si pegarle o ir corriendo a lavarse, mientras tanto el padrino seguía con la cabeza abajo y una expresión moribunda. Los siete miembros entre risas, reaccionaron rápido y fueron hacia el accidente. Robin fue hacia la pelirroja y la guio hacia el baño más cercano, Sanji agarro el plato, con sumo cuidado, agarro la comida mortal y fue hacia el contenedor de basura, Zoro y Usopp agarraron a Mugiwara que seguía diciendo frases incoherentes y lo llevaron hacia la cocina.

-La mañana mejor no podría haber comenzado- dijo Zoro con una enorme sonrisa a quien llevaba a su jefe en su brazo.

-De haber sabido que iba a pasar eso, lo hubiera filmado- sonrió Usopp, cuando llegaron a la cocina el espadachín puso a Luffy sobre la silla, sospechosamente tenía la cara blanca y los ojos para otro lado- ¿Crees que este muerto?- Zoro escucho la pregunto pero ni se molestó en responder, agarro un buen pedazo de bife de la cocina y músico:

-_Luffy… carne-_como si fuera magia, la sangre volvió a correr por todo su cuerpo y tuvo vida otra vez, a Sombrero de Paja se le iluminaron los ojos como estrellas y su boca se volvió un gran fuente de saliva que también brillaba, a la velocidad de la luz abrió la boca para dar el primero bocado pero se sorprendió cuando al cerrar la boca ni tenía ni un pedazo de carne entre sus dientes- ¡Qué asco!- dijo con repugnacion Zoro mientras se tapaba la nariz- el olor invadió en tu boca sin que hayas probado ningún bocado… ¿Qué mierda hiciste Usopp?

-Simplemente mezcle un poco de todo, creí que iba a tener buen sabor- dijo Usopp defendiéndose mientras el peli verde movía la carne de un lado para otro, esquivando la mandíbula de Luffy.

-La próxima vez presta más atención ¡Luffy cerra la boca de una vez por todas!- luego miro a tirador a los ojos- agárralo. Usopp no tardo en obedecer y con toda su fuerza sus brazos se volvieron como fierros para el caníbal, Zoro lo guio hacia el lavadero y comenzó a buscar por los estantes hasta que saco un cepillo para limpiar el piso, lo mojo un rato y luego lo baño con detergente, se acercó al criminal donde sus ojos no paraban de observar el enorme pedazo de carne- si abrís la boca, tienes la carne solo para vos- como un nene, el criminal no tardo en abrir la boca y Zoro le enchufo el cepillo adentro de su boca y comenzó a refregar con todo furor los dientes, el morocho no pudo evitar abrir los ojos.

-Los estas ahogando- le replico Usopp.

-Tiene que estar bien limpio para que salga todo- dijo mientras movía el cepillo de un lado para otro.

-Pero así lo vas a matar…

-Mejor muerto que con peste

Estuvo así durante un buen rato hasta asegurarse que los dientes de Luffy parecieran perlas brillantes y blancas, cuando saco el cepillo empujo más a Luffy la bebedero- Escupe- y el chico lo obedeció, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada, largo un suspiro perezoso.

-¡Ahhh gracias a Dios, creí que iba a morir!- luego le dirigió una mirada de muerte a Usopp- ¿Qué creías que hacías cuando lo hacías?

-Habla bien Luffy y no repitas las palabras- dijo Zoro serio y le pego a Usopp- ¿De verdad, que pensabas?

-Eso ya no importa- dijo porvensido Usopp, no importa lo que iba a decir sus amigos lo iban a seguir pegando, Luffy agarro el bife y comenzó a devorarlo, jamás había tenido tanta hambre- Ehi Luffy… ¿Qué paso que no viniste con nosotros?

-Nou pue mi fulfa- mastico un poco más y trago- ustedes me olvidaron como dijo Robin- y comenzó a pelearse con un pedazo que no se despegaba.

-¿Enserio fueron tan irresponsables como para olvidarse de él?- le pregunto Usopp a Zoro, mientras lo miraba cruelmente.

-¡No es mi culpa, él debió acordarse de nosotros también!- se defendió Zoro- además estábamos borrachos, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

-Ese fue tu error y el de los demás, emborracharse y no darse cuenta de la situación- Usopp le señalo con el dedo, pero enseguida se arrepintió cuando Zoro comenzó a mirarlo con los ojos rojos mientras sacaba la espada y se dirigió a Luffy con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Y Luffy, con quien despertarse hoy?

-¿Con Boa, no?- le pregunto divertido el espadachín

-¿Huh?

-Seguramente estaba tan agotado que se quedó dormido enseguida- dijo Usopp con una voz zarpada.

-No lo creo… seguramente todo el trabajo lo hizo ella- opino Zoro, Luffy escupió un poco de la carne.

-¡Neh Zoro, no digas eso, yo participe!

-¿Enserio?- la sonrisa de Zoro se volvía cada vez más degenerada- A ver… ¿Qué hiciste?

-Hammock me dijo que lo que sucedió era algo entre nosotros- luego amplio su sonrisa- shishishishi Y no se lo voy a decir…

-No me dejes con la duda Luffy- dijo Usopp con una pequeña gota en su ojo derecho- ¿Sabes cuantas veces aguante "tus preguntas"? Ahora soporta las mías.

-Nop jajajajajajaja

-Ei Luffy ¿Desde cuándo llamas a una prostituta por su nombre?- pregunto bruscamente Zoro.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué tiene de malo?- saco otro gran pedazo- ¿Y no es malo decirle así?

-¿Cómo?

-Pros-ti-tu-ta- menciono cada silaba con suavidad como lo hacía Hammock- prefieren el término "mujer de noche", ella me lo dijo.

-Pero son prostitutas, Luffy, eso es un camino que ellas tomaron y así se llama su trabajo- Zoro se enderezo más la espalda, sentía que le estaba sacando lo que quedaba de su inocencia- si a ellas, no le gusta ver la realidad, son sus problemas.

-Sabes Zoro, existen muchas mujeres que tal vez son madres y no tienen dinero suficiente- empezó a explicar Usopp con un tono melancólico- a veces, esa es la única salida… y no les gustan.

-¡Pero no hablo de esas mujeres!- Zoro empezó a sentirse nervioso- yo hablo de las que les gustan el trabajo pero no el término.

-Ahora que lo pienso, prostituta puede ser fuerte- dijo Usopp- ¿Y cuál es el problema que llame a una chica por su nombre?

-Prostituta- le corrigió el espadachín- no seas inútil, ese es el primer paso para encariñarse con una.

-Ace se encariño con la culona y no pasa nada- dijo el padrino mientras terminaba de masticar.

-Pero tu hermano es inteligente…- menciono Zoro- él sabe cómo controlarse para llegar a ese punto.

-¿Cuál punto?

-Enamorarse de una prostituta.

Un silencio rodeo la habitación, era tenso y peligroso, ambos miraban a Zoro y Usopp tenía una sombra ocultando sus ojos.

-Nunca se sabe lo que el destino te da en la vida- dijo melancólicamente Usopp- que sea una mala parada no significa que te lleve por mal camino- Zoro lo miro extrañado y eligió con cuidado las palabras.

-Usopp… ¿Acaso vos…?

-No seas estúpido- dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, se dio medio vuelta y comento- voy a ver como esta Kaya- Luffy y Zoro vieron como Usopp se iba, en cuanto este cerró la puerta, el padrino pregunto:

-¿Qué le está pasando a Usopp?

-No lo sé- respondió Zoro y fue hacia la puerta del patio- Ei Luffy, será mejor que te vayas a bañar.

-Pero si me bañe ayer- el morocho comenzó a hacer un pequeño berrinche.

-Tonto- dijo el peliverde mientras sonreía- después de eso- guiño el ojo- ahí que bañarse, es algo que tienes que recordar.

Luffy lo miro extrañado y volvió a sonreír, como si nada, mientras miraba como su compañero se iba heroicamente hacia la luz brillante del sol. Luffy contento fue directamente hacia su habitación. Generalmente el tenía la costumbre de pedirle a Nami que le prepare el baño, pero sabía perfectamente que a estas alturas no la iba a perdonar y no quería arriesgarse con Robin, pues debe estar con ella. Su baño era inmensamente enorme, pero no era algo del futuro, manejarse tenía que ser sencillo. Tenía un área especial para lavarse el cuerpo y el pelo y una tina enorme cuadrada. Se desnudó de lo más tranquilo, y curiosamente se sintió más relajado y cómodo, tal vez hacer "eso" como es algo al que no necesitas ropa con el tiempo te acostumbras a tener poca ropa… pero los demás tienen todas las prendas puestas excepto Franky… Pero ahora no importa. Fue hacia la ducha grande, giro una manija, se sentó en el piso y levanto la cara enfrente de modo que el agua pudiera tocar su rostro sin problemas… enseguida el agua comenzó a calentar, pero no le dio mucho importancia, era solo para tranquilizarse y despabilarse, estaba tensionado había sido una mañana complicada. Una vez bien mojado fue a buscar el acondicionador y del shampo, estaban bien escondidos en una almacena (no sabe porque) volvió corriendo hacia la ducha que curiosamente salió vapor de ella y se metió de una adentro.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Luffy grito con todas sus fuerzas y salió de la ducha hirviendo, estaba loco por el calor, le costaba respirar y sentía como su cabeza estaba hirviendo, necesitaba agua fría enseguida y no quería acercarse al agua caliente, así va a ser peor que cuando fueron a Egipto, primero necesitaba recuperarse, observo para todos lados y vio la tina vacía, fue directamente adentro y se procuró de abrir la fría. El agua helada cayendo por su cabeza fue una sensación muy placentera. Ahora sabia a lo que se refería Franky con eso de para calmarte cuando estas excitado tienes que tomar una ducha fría, recordó que eso se lo había dicho a Hammock y ella largo una sonrisa sincera, no de esas que falsas, él se daba cuenta cuando fingía. Hammock, al principio fingía mucho, pero después de varias veces decir mal su nombre, comenzó a actuar más natural, como por ejemplo, esa sonrisa, al mismo tiempo, también le brillaban sus ojos zafiros y hacia que se fiera más hermosa. Al cabo de unos segundos, el agua se fue volviendo más fría, hasta el punto de empezar a dolerle, pero no le importaba. Luffy sentía como el agua corría por su espalda y rodeaba su frente sin tocar sus ojos, Hammock dijo que sus ojos eran alegres y limpios… no supo en qué sentido limpio pero le parecía bien. Mientras escuchaba las dos duchas de agua caer, Luffy no pudo evitar soltar una risita, los pensamientos sobre anoche le estaban inundando su cabeza más que el agua, cuando recordó lo de esta mañana, no se alteró ni se enojó, era algo que lo sorprendió. Seguramente cualquiera sentiría rencor con ella de haberle hecho algo así, pero no el padrino, él lo había visto desde un punto especial, un punto a favor ¿Cuál era el punto a favor? Solo él lo sabía…

-_Hancock…. _


	5. As The Word Fall Down

_**Cap 5: as the word fall down**_

Los dias pasaban sin ningún acontecimiento en especial, Nami volvió a la realidad después de mandar a Luffy a la enfermería como tres veces e infelizmente el padrino tenia prohibido repetir el plato en todas las comidas durante un buen tiempo, ademas de esas normas, los chicos seguían tan tranquilos como antes, esperando a que los diarios dejaran de hablar con ellos, tampoco es que van a estar encerrados el restro del año en la enorme mansión. Dentro de poco, iban a asistir una fiesta de gala privada, planean hacer su próximo espectáculo después de eso. El anfrintion real de la fiesta era el jefe de Ace, Edward Newgate mejor conocido como Barbablanca… van a asistir todos los mayores criminales para discutir "algo importante", realmente Ace y Marco no dieron mucha información, porque era "ultra secreto" pero Robin había sacado la conclusión de que era algo relacionado con el gobierno…. Eso era interesante, después de la fiesta ya no más arrestro domiciliario.

Luffy se encontraba en medio del baño, con la cabeza debajo del grifo de la enorme tina mientras escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr tambien, desde hace una semana cada dia hacia exactamente lo mismo antes de bañarse, durante su ritual secreto las imágenes de Hancock se volvían de forma natural aunque a pesar de que él la recordaba bien, había cosas que no se acordaba…. Como había empezado tal conversación y que hizo primero o después llego aquello, a pesar de la mente infantil y tonta, cada dia se esforzaba por no olvidar sus enormes ojos azules y la sonrisa más sincera que había visto esa noche. Tampoco era que pensaba en ella todo el tiempo, solo en la ceremonia cada vez que hacia eso, la imagen en su cabeza venia sin que hiciera nada. Despues de un rato, fue hacia un costado y puso el tampón para que se llenara la ballera, luego agarro la botella y volcó el liquido sobre la escasa agua que había, como siempre tiraba todo lo que había en la botella y luego de un tiron lo lanzo hacia el tacho de basura. El agua totalmente pura estaba siendo camuflada por un liquido verde claro, apenas se movia las burbujas se ivan creando con mucha rapidez, al principio eran todas chicas pero al cabo de un minuto, iban aumentando su tamaño.

Algo bueno de ese dia, era que podía estar todo el tiempo que quería, la fiesta era esa noche y Nami les había que se tomaran su tiempo para estar completamente presentables, pero muchos no tenían mucha importancia con eso… la más emocionada era Kaya, era la primera vez que iba a ir a una reunión importante, podía lucir su enorme panza aunque desde el fondo era solo un simple caprichoso para salir de la mansión, entendia que Usopp solo la mantenía adentro del terreno para vigilarla, tantos ojos de guardias pendiente de lo que ella hagan no le resultaba muy comodo, entendia que eran hombres de su esposo y que tenia que confiar en ellos, pero no había nacido para tener un terreno limitado, se había criado en el campo donde no existía una frontera. Cuando Ace y Marco llegaron con la noticia, aclararon más de una vez que solo era para charlar unas cosas, nada de pelea y problemas… eran importante la asistencia porque si no se iban a arrempentir, y terminaron concluyendo que toda la familia iba a estar reunida… Chopper, tan inocente como siempre se alegro porque asi Kaya podía salir de casa e ir a la gala. La rubia no pudo disimular una alegría al escuchar el comentario, era algo que anelaba desde que se había casado. Cuando los invitados se fueron, Usopp y Kaya tuvieron su primera pelea fuerte como marido y mujer en su habitación, mientras Robin, Luffy y Franky consolaban al reno que estaba llorando a mares, se sentia culpable que la pareja se estaban discutiendo.

-¿Para cuando nascan los chicos tambien los vas a dejar encerrados aca?- pregunto Kaya mientras respiraba a fondo y trataba de organizar sus sentimientos, Chopper le había dicho que cada vez que ella esta triste, los chicos tambien lo sienten y les hacen mal. Para Usopp esa pregunta, fue la que lo hizo caer los pies sobre la tierra, sabia que tanta sobrexplotacion le hacia mal a ella (el tambien se estaría quejando si estuviera en su lugar)… no iba a sobre protejerlo iba a enseñarles y estar ahí presente para ellos, para que tengan cuidado, como un padre.

-¿Papa?- los ojos de Usopp se fueron para cualquier lugar, Kaya se asusto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi papa trabaja para uno de los grandes criminales- susurro Usopp- él va a ir, y no lo conociste- El papa de Usopp, Yasupp, debido a problemas políticos no había podido asistir a la boda de su hijo-ok, puedes ir…

-¡Kaya vamos a comprar vestidos!- Nami de la nada, abrió la puerta con toda la alegría del mundo, el matrimonio pego un saalto apenas la vio.

-¿Queeeeeeeee, estabas espiando?- pregunto todavía shoqueado Usopp.

-Te dije que iba a dejarla ir- le dijo tranquilamente Nami a la morocha de ojos azules, ignorando a Usopp, luego agarro de la mano a la embarazada- ¡Vamos! Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer…

-¿Van a salir, asi como si nada?- pregunto Usopp, frunciendo el ceño….

-Chao Usopp- se despidió alegremente Nami y Robin, mientras secuestraban a su esposa.

Para final de la tarde, Kaya había regresado con un vestido simple amarillo muy amplio, pero la panza seguía siendo el centro de atención, Usopp quedo muy conforme con la vestimenta de su esposa, en cambio Robin y Nami decidieron no tener esa actitud tambien, se podría decir que no ocultaban nada. Los chicos iban normal, el más contento era Chopper porque era la primera vez que vestían de esmoquin blanco con un moño brillante más grande que su cabeza. Cuando el día llego, ya eran las siete de la tarde y estaban todos preparados para salir y armando los grupos, según las ordenes de Nami: en el coche de Franky iban este, Luffy. Zoro y Chopper; en el segundo grupo, Kaya con Usopp, Nami y Robin y por ultimo, Brook y Sanji. Las dos camionetas mas el Alfa Romeo marron ocuro, salieron sin problemas y llegaron sin problemas, por supuesto en cada auto había un caos diferente, un griterío diferente y golpes a personas diferentes, pero llegaron bien y con unos cuantos moretones de más.

-¿No les parece que peligroso que todos se reunian en un solo lugar?- pregunto Luffy antes de llegar.

-¡Por fin, abriste tu cabeza!- dijo Nami sorprendida mientras le tocaba el pelo cariñoamente- es uno de lo criminales más fuertes del mundo… no va a pasar nada.

-Y si pasa algo…- exclamo tranquilamente Zoro- mejor para nosotros, estoy harto de entrenar, un poco de pelea no le viene mal a nadie.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, le parecio extraño que tenia final, ni había casas, solo un callejón. Tuvieron que ir hasta el fondo, que parecía la boca de lobo, sabían que habían estado bien porque Ace les había dicho que estaba escondido. Cuando llegaron solo vieron a una hermosa mujer vestida con un kimono de mangas largas, parecía oscuro pero cuando las altas luces de la camioneta la tocaron, hizo que resaltara el dibujo bordado alegre, parecía más un paisaje que una imagen abstracta. La mujer tenia una piel muy blanca pero no era palida, labios pintados de rojo y un extraño peinado sostenido con un gran gancho dorado, parecía enojada a primera vista… más bien seria. Los chicos la conocían (menos Kaya), era uno de los conmandantes de los subordinados de menor nivel, parece que le toco la tarea más peligrosa. Cuando todos bajaron, ella saludo respetuosamente a cada uno, la ultima fue Kaya y no pudo evitar mirar la enorme panza.

-Ya era hora que llegaran- dijo mientras miraba a Luffy- son los últimos en llegar.

-Sorryyyyyy- músico Luffy mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿Cómo esta Izou?

-Mejor ahora que llegan- dijo fríamente mientras desplegaba el avanico- podre ir a la fiesta.

-¿Te tenias que quedar hasta que llegen todos?- pregunto Usopp preocupado.

-Ese es el deber que me puso Barbablanca… asi que no importa- los guio hacia una esquina y abrio una puerta de la pared…

-¡GUAOOOOOOO!- exclamo sorprendido Luffy mientras le brillaban los ojos- ¡Una puerta secreta…!- Luffy hubiera seguido hablando si no fuera porque Nami y Zoro se tiraron arriba de él mientras le tapaban la boca.

-¡Silencio idiota!- el grito era bajo pero Luffy igual sentia que le aturdían los odios. Despues de un rato, los dos soltaron al padrino y entraron al cuarto oscuro que resulto ser un ascensor.

Todos bajaron por el ascensor lo que dieron a entender varios pisos subterráneos. El ascensor era lo bastante grande como para que entraran todos sin necesidad de molestarse… alumbrados solamente por una luz roja oscura lo que daba una impresión bastante tenebrosa. Luffy estaba inquieto, tanto que Nami tuvo que golpearle varias veces para que se tranquilizara. A pesar de eso los demás tambien sentían algo de estuciamos. Cuando por fin pararon, Kaya comenzó a sentirse mareada y tuvo que salir sosteniéndose de Usopp y escuchando las constantes preguntas medicas de Chopper.

-¡Chopper tranquilo, lo que necesita es un poco de aire!- dijo suavemente Robin. En eso los demás se alejaron para darle un poco de aire.

El salón era enorme, decorado elegantemente con sedas en el techo y una araña en el centro con millones de velas. Habia mesas por doquier sentados una gran cantidad de gente: criminales conocidos y novatos con altas recompensas. Cuando los mugiwara entraron rápidamente Ace con una gran sonrisa, los fue a saludar perseguido por Marco. Luego de la calurosa bienvenida, muchos criminales amigos de ellos fueron a saludarlo. Luffy en medio de tantas caras, reconocio enseguida la de sus dos amigos, que hacia tiempo no veía. Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law. Estaban medios escondidos en la oscuridad, hablando tranquilamente (eso era algo que no se veía todos los días), ambos estaban vestidos formalmente, Kid brillaba con su esmoquin rojo fuerte. Luffy contento con la vida se hacerca a ellos con una enorme sonrisa y un saludo inocente.

-¡Chicos!- dijo mientras daba salto y estrechaba la mano.

-¡Luffy!- dijo Kid picaronamente, luego enseguida Kid lo agarro del brazo y lo tironeo hacia el, bajo la cabeza del padrino, y Kid tenia su brazo alrededor de su cuello- ¡Pequeño picaron! ¿Cómo no me dijiste que te gustaba ir de putas?- dijo alegremente mientras le refregiaba su puño sobre su cabeza.

-¿Quién iba a decir que sos todo un mujeriego?- dijo Law entretenido- ¿Qué paso con tu inocencia?

-¡Ahhhhhh, Kid me lastimas!- se quejaba Luffy mientras trataba de salir de su maton con torpes movimientos en sus brazos. Despues de un rato, Kid se detuvo…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba ir de putas?- pregunto mientras lo soltaba- Hubieramos ido juntos.

-¿Qué tan difícil te resulta conseguir chicas Kid?- pregunto con tono burlon Law, Kid se poso colorado por el comentario y rápidamente salio a defenderse.

-¡No hables esa mierda!- se paro mas derecho, como desafiante- ¿Y vos? Te crees que eres el mejor cuando ninguna mina te quiere cerca ni para oler.

Law empezó a soreir maliciosamente- te crees el mejor pero … las chicas te tienen miedo y solo tienes tu oportunidad con las malditas prostitutas.

-¡Ehi… a ellas no les gustan que le digan asi!- se quejo Luffy mientras se arreglaba su sombrero de paja. Law y Kid lo miraron extrañados, y como su pelea hubiera desaparecido por arte de magia, se apoyaron en el hombro del otro y miraron al padrino como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-Me parece que Luffy necesita un buen golpe a la realidad- dijo Law mientras su risa aumentaba, al igual que Kid.

-Luffy… ¿Desde hace mucho que no bebes?

-Ahhhh- Luffy estaba perdido en su mundo, enseguida extendio su sonrisa de manera que ocupara casi todo su rostro- Ahora que recuerdo, hace mucho que no vemos.

-¡Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!- gritando los dos mientras al mismo tiempo (de la nada) tenían dos botellas de vino en las manos.

Enseguida, Kid y Law, moviéndose como si fueran espias, robaron toda la cantidad posible de todo tipo de alcohol que encontraban en las mesas y en la cocina y se situaban en el rincón oscuro mientras bebían sin parar. Por supuesto, no tardaron mucho para que espezaran los escándalos dominados por el trio monstruoso. Kid y Law eran los clásicos borrachos que no paraban de reírse y se tambaleaban de un lado para otro, el pelirrojo buscaba a cada persona para tener una pelea, al mismo tiempo Law mandaba indirectas de que les iba a estripar el corazón con un cuchillo simple de cocina. Esto causaba muchos alborotos y peleas entre casi todos los criminales. Barbablanca podía escucharlo todo desde su gran habitacion donde se arreglaba, pero dejo que hicieran lo que quisieran… ahora no tenia ganas de contener a un monton de novatas impetuosos.

-¡¿PEROOOOOOO QUE MIERDA LES PASA?!- el grito de Luffy era tan física que varios platos volaron y se rompieron contra la pared y se podía ver claramente las ondas de los ecos- ¡ESTO ES UNA FIESTA, ¿DÓNDE ESTA LA MUSICA?!- enseguida la banda (que estaba aterrorizada contra la pared), inmediatamente comenzaron a tocar lo mejor que podían, porque temblaban de nerviosismo. Mientras tanto Luffy, se tambaleba de un lado para otro, sin prestar atención a los insultos de Nami- ¡Nami… ¿POR QUÉ TAN ENOJADA? AHÍ QUE FESTEJAR JAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA!

Fue acompañado por una gran números de gritos y derradamiento de cerveza con pocos golpes. Mientras tanto Nami estaba roja de la vergüenza y ayudaba a Kaya con Usopp reunirse con un grupo de grandes criminales que estaban tranquilos.

-¿Vas a dejar que estos se comporten asi?- pregunto Nami furiosa a Marco mientras sujetaba a Kaya.

-Tranquila, que se diviertan ahora… cuando el jefe comienze el discurso es mejor que todos estén de buen humor- cerca de él estaba Shanks, con sus dos vice-capitanes; Big mom, una mujer con enormes labios; Mihawk ojos de halcón, que no paraba de poner nerviosa a Kaya y X Drake, discutiendo en voz baja, todos sonrieron a ver a Kaya.

-¡Lufffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy como animaste las cosas!- Ace estaba hasta la cabeza de alcochol tanto como la vez que salieron hacia Las Kujas, tambien había ignorado las indirectas de su jefe, Marco- ¡Como cuando eramos chicos, siempre eras el alma de la fiesta!

-¡Jajajajaja, sabes que a quien no veo desde hace mucho… al abuelo!- gritaba Luffy contento mientras apoyaba su brazo sobre el cuello de Ace, saco su celular de su bolsillo y empezó a marcar cuando, su hermano mayor le pregunto a quien llamaba el dijo al viejo rompe pelotas.

-¡Jajajajaja, Luffy no se jode con eso!

-¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa abuelo!

-_¿Luffy?- _la voz confundida de Garp hizo que Ace se atrangantara con su propio aire- _¿Qué es todo ese ruido? ¿Dónde mierda estas? ¡NO SABES LOS PROBLEMAS QUE ME ESTAS CAUSANDO MOCOSO, TE VOY A DAR UN BUEN PUÑO DE AMOR!_

_-_¡Yo tambien te extrañe mucho abuelo!- mencionaba Luffy sin darse cuenta de la jequeca que le estaba causando a Garp, luego miro a Ace que su cara cambiaba de purpura a blanco y viceversa a cada rato- ¡Ahhhh y estoy aca con Ace… Esta tan colorado como cuando fuimos a las Kuj…!

-¡VIEJOOOO!- Ace agarro a Luffy del cuello con la puño mientras que con la otra mano sostenia el celular enorme de su hemanito- ¿Commo estais tantio tempu?

_-¡ACE… ¿QUÉ TE PASA?!_- Gapr inalo una gran cantidad de aire asustado ante una teoría que invadio su cabeza- _¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ENTRASTE CON LAS DROGAS_!- Mientras tanto Luffy comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al escuchar el grito de su abuelo, Ace instantáneamente cerro el celular, arto de las alucinaciones del viejo, pero enseguida el celular desaparecio de su mano y vio que Luffy volvia a apretar los botones.

-¿A quien llamas?- _"Necesito un buen trago"_ penso Ace al mismo tiempo.

-A papa.

Ace sabia que Luffy no jodia con eso, pero ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Sabia Luffy el numero de teléfono de su padre? ¿Habia hablado con él, al menos una vez? Cuando Luffy se puso el auricular en la oreja, Ace se sintió tentador al ponerse en el otro lado.

_-¿Hola?-_ ¿Por qué la voz le sonaba familiar?

-¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa papa!- gritaba Luffy con su enorme sonrisa de siempre- ¿Cómo andas tanto tiempo?

-¿_Luffy?- _no sabia como, pero para Ace la voz le sonaba curiosamente familiar, lo cual era extraño porque nunca había escuchado la voz de su padre- _¿Qué pasa Luffy? ahora estoy ocupado._

-Nadaaaaa, solo quería decir que estoy alegre que estes esperando a tu primero hijo- Ace sintió que su cerebro salía de su oreja y una gran parte escapaba rompiendo su cráneo.

_-¿Luffy donde me llamas?- _se hacia notable que "papa" se estaba enojado- _Estoy al lado tuyo ¿Por qué me llamas?_

_-_¿No te parece que Kaya da miedo?- cuando Luffy menciono la pregunta, el cerebro de Ace volvió a su lugar original y este a la vida.

-_Luffy no digas esas cosas…- _Usopp se detuvo- _pensándolo bien…_

-¡Usopp!- Nami grito enojada y le pego en la cabeza luego se dirigio hacia Luffy extendiendo el brazo- Luffy dame el celular.

-No.

-Luffy… dame el celular.

-No.

-¡Luffy!- la voz de Nami se iba haciendo más autoritaria- ¡Dame el celular!

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-No.

-Pero…

-No.

-¡Imbecil!- Nami se valancio hacia el padrino pero este la esquivo con mucha facilidad, estuvieron asi por un rato y parecía que los movimientos de Nami eran torpes.

-He Luffy parece que eres un iman con las chicas- menciono Kid con una sonrisa picara mientras le destrozada la cara a uno- ahora se como tuvista la mina de la Kuja.

-¿Ahhh Hancock?- Luffy levanto la tapa de su celular y comenzó a hacer una llamada, enseguida su sonrisa inocente volvió a la vida- ¡Hacock ¿Cómo estas, tanto tiempo?!

-_¿Luffy?- _la voz dulce de la morocha resonó sobre el odio de mugiwara- _¿Cómo estas? No esperaba que me llamaras. _

-¿Ahhhh por qué piensas eso?- pregunto Luffy triste mientras esquivaba los moviemientos de Nami, pero instantáneamente volvió a sonreir- Y eso que te quiero mucho Hancock.

_-…..- _Del otro lado de la línea, La Cortesana Mayor no supo porque ese comentario le había sacado el aire de los pulmones- _Ahhhh veo que pronuncias bien mi nombre. _

-Jajajajajja es verdad- en eso se dio cuenta, que Nami se había detenido y se acordó de una pregunta muy importante- ¿Ehi Hancock una pregunta? ¿Todas las chicas tienen pecas ahí abajo porque Nami tambien ti…?- antes de que Luffy terminara la frase, el puño de Nami se había estampado en su cara, mientras ella moria de vergüenza, los demás invitados captaron la indirecta y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas mientras la hermosa pelirroja gritaba tan desenfrenadamente que no se le entiendia ni una sola palabra. Luffy salio volando hacia una pared y el teléfono celular (del alguna manera) llego en la mano de Nami.

_-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Luffy? No escuche la ultima pregunta…._

-¡¿CUÁNDO ME VISTE AHÍ ABAJO?!- la voz de Nami resonó en todos los rincones del salón, incluso Hancock tuvo que alejarse del audicular.

-¿Por qué me pegaste Nami?- Luffy se incorporo saliendo del hueco enorme de la pared, mientras se tocaba el lado dolorido, sin entender lo que había hecho- ¿No te acordas cuando nos bañábamos?

-¡FUE SOLO UNA VEZ Y DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS CERRANDO LOS OJOS!- Nami recordaba perfectamente esa noche… era Navidad y habían traido un nuevo vino de occidente, eran solo ella, Luffy y Zorro. Zorro se había desmayado y Nami entro al baño para bañarse, algo que no se había dado cuenta es que Luffy estaba en la misma ducha.

-¡¿CÓMO ES ESA PORQUERIA DE QUE VISTE A MI HERMOSA NAMI?!- Por supuesto, Sanji no tardo para aparecer en la discusión, era notable en eso. Rapidamente Nami lo golpeo y todo se volvió confuso otra vez, en el medio de los gritos. Law y Kid ayudaron a levantar a Luffy que no sentia sus piernas.

-Pero que fuerza que tiene esa mujer- decía Law mientras miraba a Nami con cierta picardía.

-Yo quiero una mujer asi jajajaja- rio al final Kid- ¿Cómo es desnuda?

-Como todas las mujeres- dijo con inocencia Luffy mientras se arreglaba el sombrero de paja- aunque Hancock tiene más… carne.

-¿Qué es gordita?- pregunto enseguida Law.

-No es gorda pero tiene más carne.

-Tal vez te referis a sus pechos ajajjajaja- menciono Law.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- Luffy se agarro los pelos y se quedo hipnotizado por un segundo, creía que el mundo le venia abajo- ¡Estaba hablando con ella y le corte!

-Entonces llamala otra vez- sugerio Law.

-Pero el celular lo tiene la pelirroja…. Y ahora da miedo- una brillante y magnifica idea ilumino la cabeza de Kid- ¿Por qué no vamos a visitarla?

-Ok- respondio Luffy con naturalidad.

-¿Te unis Law?

-Si, me parece bien, esta fiesta me esta aburriendo.

-Jefe…- Killer un compañero de Kid llego de la nada, tenia la cara como de costumbre tapada con una mascara de Sky y vestia de esmoquin negro- Me entere que Barbablanca va a dar una coferencia sobre la Marina…

-¡Que aburrido!- Kid se saco el esmoquin y lo tiro hacia el tacho de basura más cercana- ¿Me vesti haci por esta porquería?

-Si quiere puedo averiguar más…

-No esta bien- se desato el nudo de la corbata- Me voy con Law y Luffy a lo de las Kujas ¿Te anotas?

-¿Qué pasaría con los demás miembros?

-Saben el camino a casa- respondio Kid con una sonrisa macabra. Siempre trataba asi a los miembros de su grupo, pero con Killer… él es especial.

Cuando los cuatro se arreglaron para irse, no tuvieron problemas con encontrar la salida. Nadie estaba vigilando y era tanto la pelea que cada uno parecía estar en un mundo aparte. Al final, cuando subieron hacia la superficie, fueron en la enorme camioneta de Kid negra, y salieron disparados hacia las Kujas. Noche de sábado, el estacionamiento estaba llenos de autos de diferentes tamaños, pero ellos se establecieron en un lugar cerca del parque. Luffy salío de ahí dando saltos de alegría, Kid y Law mientras se tambaleaban los agarraban y le recordaban a trabalenguas que en lugares asi, ahí que mantener aparencias. Killer por su parte, mantenía la espalda derecha y con un orgullo del tamaño de la luna. Cuando entraron al lugar, Luffy a pesar de que era su segunda vez, fue directamente corriendo hacia donde estaba Hancock.

Luffy pudo evadir perfectamente la seguridad del local (todas mujeres), no es que eran muy vagas pero se distraían con mucho facilidad. El problema no era eso, si no que se había olvidado de donde quedaba el cuarto de Hancock.

-Se que había pasado por un pasillo rojo- pero no importaba… todos los pasillos son rojos. Entonces con su horrible sentido de orientación, se le ocurrio la brillante idea de recorer todos los lugar- Despues de todo, algo tengo que recordar- estaba claro que no tenia ganas de pensar- pero pasaban los minutos, cada vez más y de algún modo… siempre terminaba en un balcón ¡ESE INUTIL BALCON!

-¿Dónde lo conozco?- Luffy sabia perfectamente que de algún lado de su memoria estaba la imagen del balcón…Entonces Luffy salio afuera y miro la vista paronamica del lugar- ¿Por qué me suena tan familia?

Sabia que había visto ese lugar, Luffy sentia una enorme necesidad de saltar sobre los muros de mármol e ir de un techo a otro ¡Ya se había sentido asi! Entonces vio que había una puerta bordo adornada con serpientes japonesas.

-¿Habia salido Hancock de ahí?- entonces Luffy volvió hacia la puerta y toco un par de veces, ya había sufrido bastantes veces los golpes de Nami para saber que antes de entrar precipitadamente tenia que tocar asi parecía buen educado- ¡Hancock!- comenzó a pegar cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte hasta que una chica rubia abrió la puerta y detrás de ella a un par de distancias dos mujeres enormes: una de pelo verde y con una cara serpentina y otra muy gorda pelirroja, ambas lo miraban con muy mala cara.

-Disculpe pero las citas con Hancock-sama tienen que hacerse abajo…- comenzó a decir adecuadamente la rubia.

-¡Sacalo a patadas!- grito la chica de pelo verde.

-¡Intenta violar a Ane-sama!- grito la pelirroja.

-Yo no le voy a hacer eso…

-¿Luffy?

La voz de Hancock resonó dentro del largo pasillo. Hancock se veía hermosa, tenia puesto un una camisa y una pollera ajustada hasta la cintura, estaba descalza y no tenia puesto maquillaje, aun asi se veía tan hermosa como la primera vez, ese pensamiento hizo que el corazón de Luffy volviera a latir con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto confundida Hancock luego le dio una orden a sus hermana y su asistente para que se retiraran- Hace un rato estaba hablando contigo en el celular- esa frase hizo que helara la espalda de sus dos enormes hermanas.

-Ane-sama… ¿Hablando con un cliente?

-Esto no es bueno…

-¿Crees que haya sufrido la enfermedad?

-No, Ane-sama es muy fuerte para caer en esa tentación.

-¿De que están hablando?- pregunto Luffy con inocencia, mirando a las dos pero ellas simplemente funcieron el ceño.

-¡¿Por qué Ane-sama esta hablando con él?!- gritaron las dos.

-¿Acaso ahí un problema para hacerlo?- la voz de Hancock se torno más oscura y tenebrosa, las chicas por un momento dudaron en contestar pero se hicieron fuertes.

-Solo vengo a hablar con Hancock- dijo orgulloso Luffy mientras se tambaleaba.

-Si es eso- no sabia porque pero La Cortesana Mayor se sentia a gusto con él a pesar de que solo lo había visto una vez ¡Tenia algo que no sabia que!

-Pero ¿Hoy no te encontrabas con Momonga?- pregunto la de pelo verde. Enceguida la cara de Hancock se torno más sombria y con una expresión de asco, hasta Luffy lo pudo notar.

-¿Se refieren al Almirante Momonga?- Luffy conocía ese nombre de las mochas veces que Nami lo mencionaba, no tenia aparecia de ser alguien amable.

-Ese mismo- Hancock apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano derecha y comenzó a una estrategia, desde la primera visita de Mugiwara Luffy, Momonga había estado en las Kujas casi todas las noches y a veces se aparecia en la mañana- Diganle que me siento enferma o algo por el estilo. Sea lo que sea, no lo quiero esta noche.

-Pero hermana, sabes que él aunque estes mal va a venir igual- dijo la gordita mientras tanto- es muy insistente.

-Pero si Hancock no lo quiere verlo que se la aguante- dijo Luffy y expandio mucho más su sonrisa- Ella quiere verme a mi jajajajaja

-Lamentablemente no es decisión de ella verlo o no.

-Esta obligada a verlo.

-¡Estan hablando demasiado!- Hancock colorada y coloco su mano sobre la boca de sus hermanas, después se dirijio hacia Luffy- me gusto que vinieras pero tienes que hacer una cita como la otra vez, ahora estoy ocupada.

-Pero…pero- Luffy la agarro de la mano y miro los ojos azules de la Cortesana- No entiendo ¿Cómo que estas obligada a verlo? ¡Mandalo a la mierda!

-Luffy- Hacock trataba de ser paciente pero ahora con la noticia de Momonga sintió que no tenia necesidad de tratar con nadie- Es mi problema lo único que te pido es que te vayas.

-Ya la escuchaste- dijieron ambas hermanas a la vez.

-¡Y ustedes dejan que ella este forzada!- Luffy ya estaba colorado, por la ira y el alcohol, pudo notar como las dos chicas desviaban los ojos- ¡Si no les gusta, hagan algo existe formas de luchar!

-¡No, no lo existen!- Hancock más colorada que antes, le pego una cachetada a Luffy mientras gritaba esa frase. Todo paso en cámara lenta, Luffy seguía en la misma posición que cuando recibió el choque pero por alguna razón, su pelo negro azabache le ocultaba sus enormes ojos. Hancock se quedo helada ante lo que había hecho, igual sus hermanas. La mujer sabia que tenia una especie de cariño hacia él que no conseguia entender, pero había un limite para todo- Perdon- no pudo evitar disculparse.

Luffy enderezo su cabeza mientras miraba a Hancock, estaba acostumbrado a las golpizas de Nami pero sabia que era porque había echo algo mal. El padrino tenia la costumbre de no meterse mucho en los problemas de los demás, pero sentia que no podía permitirse quedarse parado por Hancock, tenia una muy mala sensación. A pesar de escuchar la disculpa de Hancock, la miro fríamente.

-Me tengo que ir- fue lo único que dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-Luffy perdóname, no era mi intención- Hancock enseguida se puso delante de Luffy para detenerlo, incluso se tuvo que agachar para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tuviste la intención, por un momento porque si no, no lo hubieras hecho- Luffy miro más arriba para observar sus ojos, Hancock de verdad estaba arrempentida- te llamo luego- no sabia porque había dicho esa frase, a veces cuando su hermano no quiera estar con una chica siempre terminaba con un "te llamo luego", pero ambos sabían que no es verdad.

-Lo de Momonga…

-Ane-sama- suplico la gordita- es solo un cliente déjalo ir…

-¡Pero no puedo!- había algo en la voz de Hancock, que parecía que tuviera hasta lastima de si misma.

-Es decisión tuya- declaro Luffy mientras veía la puerta.

-En cualquier momento llega el Almirante- declaro una hermana.

-Hagalo esperar- dijo Hancock decidida, mientras agarraba a Luffy de la mano y lo guiaba a su habitación.

La habitación estaba igual que cuando Luffy. El padrino se quedo ahí mientras la Cortesana cerraba la puerta, después comenzó a sacarse el vestido.

-Hancock yo no estoy de humor…- comenzó a decir Luffy cuando Hancock se dio vuelta y dejo su espalda descubierta. Luffy pudo ver que Hancock tenia en su espalda un tatuaje un circulo y tres triángulos alrededor- ¿Por qué me muestras esto?

-Es la razón por la cual tengo que soportar a Momonga- Hancock dejo caer su pelo largo para tapar la marca y miro de frente a Luffy mientras se tapaba sus enormes pechos con sus manos- Los grandes empresarios de este país poseen el derecho secreto de tener esclavos, a todos los secuestrados se les marcaban con hierro hirviendo en la espalda para marcarlos- Hancock trago una gran cantidad de saliva mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas- la marina sabe de esto pero igual no hacen nada, cuando ven un esclavo que escapo tienen la olbligacion de llevarla directamente hacia su dueño.

-¿Fuiste… una esclava?- Hancock simplemente asintió.

-Momonga prometio no decirle a nadie, mientras tuviera citas conmigo gratis cada vez que él quisiera…

Fue solamente cuestiones de segundos.

Pero Luffy jamas se había sentido tan enojado.

Jamas había sentido ese odio profundo hacia una persona. Apreto los puños conteniéndose

_Queria matarlo._

-¡Hancock-sama ahí viene Momonga!- enseguida entro la asistente rubia transpirando y con un pánico reflejado en sus enormes ojos. Al mismo tiempo, el celular de Luffy comenzó a vibrar, cuando el padrino se le hecho un vistazo vio que tenia varias llamadas perdidas de Usopp y Nami.

Pero por primera vez en su vida, lo que menos le importaba era estar con sus nakamas.

Tenia que matarlo.

-¡Luffy tienes que ir!

-No.

-¡Pero Luffy!- Hancock entro en pánico y una mezcla de terror, en cambio Luffy estaba más serio.

-He dicho que no- y con ambas manos comenzó a tronarse los dedos- me encargare de él.

-¡No sabes como es cuando se enoja!- Hancock pensaba en cualquier excusa para retenerlo.

-No me importa.

-Es Almirante de la Marina tiene mucha influencia- pero Luffy seguía de pie con la mirada fija hacia la puerta- un golpe hacia él y te decapitaran.

-Si es que llegan a entenarse- Cada vez Luffy estaba más enojado y Hancock comenzó a llorar ¿Por qué le importaba tanto la seguridad del padrino? Podia manejar a Momonga pero tenia miedo de lo que le hiciera a Luffy.

-No lo hagas- Hancock lo agarro de los hombros y lo obligo a que ambos se miraran a los ojos- si de verdad, quieres protegerme, te tienes que ir- pudo ver como la expresión de Luffy se suavizaba- esta es mi pelea quiero ganarla por mi misma- su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza a medida que los gritos de sus hermanas mezclada con la del Almirante- ¿Me defiendes porque sientes lastima por mi o porque me quieres?

-Yo te quiero- dijo Luffy como si fuera algo obvio.

-Solo soy una prostituta que viste una vez, nada más- ni ella entendia porque de la nada había aparecido este sentimiento hacia él.

Un escalofrio paso por la espalda de la Cortesana cuando los golpes bruscos en la puerta resonaban en la gran habitación.

-¡Hancock ¿Con quien carajo estas?!- el grito de Momonga se hacia más agudo y los golpes no paraban. La Cortesana sin dudarlo agarro a Luffy del hombro y lo llevo hacia la ventana.

-Escala por la reja y llegaras hasta el techo, después salta hacia tu izquierda y podras llegar hasta la recepción- agarro la cara del padrino, este estaba confundido y desorientado. Hancock le dio un beso corto en sus finos labios y luego se limpio las lagrimas que no había sentido- ven mañana a verme ¿Prometeme que no vas a hacer nada?

-No puedo.

-Prometemelo.

-No- los ruidos en la puerta aumentaban cada vez y los gritos de Momonga eran insoportables, con un golpe en la cabeza lo callaría de una vez- ¿Cómo sabre que vas a estar bien?

-Te llamare luego.

-Se que es mentira.

-Tambien lo se.

Hancock pudo ver como Luffy se secaba su sombrero de paja y se lo dio a ella.

-Apenas me conoces.

-No- dijo Luffy mientras se lo daba en la mano- te conozco demasiado como para saber quien eres.

Dicho esto Luffy salto hacia la ventana y rápidamente comenzó a escalar la reja hasta llegar al techo. Camino hacia su derecha tranquilamente, al levantar la vista pudo notar que Hancock ya había cerrado la ventana.

_Momonga…_

_Ese nombre le parecía veneno_

_El era veneno._

Luffy comenzó a sentirse inútil, y se arrempintio de no haberle echo algo al estúpido de la marina. Pero es la pelea de Hancock, el sabe bien que no tiene que entrometerse.

Agarro su celular y marco para llamar a Usopp mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-_¡¿LUFFY DONDE MIERDAS ESTAS?!- _el grito de Usopp parecía que le estaba rompiendo los tímpanos.

-Solo fui a dar un paseo.

-_¡TE ESTUVE BUSCANDO POR TODAS PARTES!_- Luffy pudo escuchar la voz de Nami en el fondo y un ruido metalico domino el ambiente.

_-¡LUFFY NO SABES EL GOLPE QUE TE VOY A DAR, TE VOY A REVENTAR LA CABEZA!- La _ voz de Nami, era mucho más fuerte que la de Usopp pero el padrino se la aguanto- _¡TIENES IDEA DE LOS PROBLEMAS QUE NOS CAUSASTE!_

-Tampoco como que pasara algo interesante- dijo Luffy cansado- ¿Siguen en la fiesta?

-_No ahora estamos en el hospital- _esa noticia hizo que su corazón dejara de latir.

-¡¿Qué paso?!

-_Kaya esta dando a luz_- dijo tranquilamente Nami- _como padrino de los niños tienes que venir, enviare un a Franky a recojerte sea donde sea que estes. _

-Ok- como si fuera arte de magia, la imagen de tres chicos con la nariz de Usopp se le poso en la cabeza, y su enojo desaparecio siendo reemplazado por una alegría interminable. Esos chicos van a traer un poco de paz a la casa…


	6. Somebody to Love

**ANOTACIONES ANTES DE LEER ESTE CAP =3: si es posible escuchar estas canciones para darle un poco más de vida… **

**Voices de Cheap Trick**

**Somebody to Love de Queen o Glee como más les guste xD**

Cap 6: Somebody to Love.

Los trillizos de Usopp y Kaya nacieron sin problemas y de la mejor manera posible, sabían que ir a un hospital iba a ser demasiado arriesgado así que Franky (más nervioso que todos), condujo rápidamente hacia la gran mansión. Tuvieron que sostener a Kaya porque apenas podía mover las piernas del dolor y no tuvieron más remedio que tener el parto en el salón común. Gracias a la ayuda de todos, menos de Usopp que se había desmayado apenas escucho el grito del primer bebe que había salido y de Franky que se comía hasta los dedos de los pies. A pesar de todo, lo que más le sorprendía a Chopper (y Robin no había perdido detalle de esto) es que Kaya tuvo fuerza suficiente como para soportar el parto por el triple del tiempo que las mujeres comunes ¿Se imaginan el dolor? Aun así, después que saliera el tercero no pudo evitar tirarse en el suelo, ya la fuerza no tenía fuerza para levantar sus brazos.

En la mañana siguiente, Kaya dormía tan profundo que ni los gritos de los bebes la despertaban… solo gritaron una vez, ya que tenían mucha hambre, los chicos cuando estaban adentro de Kaya estaban acostumbrados a comer en todo el tiempo, eso explicaban porque estaban gorditos. En fin, para que su esposa duerma sin interrupciones pusieron a los chiquillos en otro cuarto. Usopp los vigilaba cada segundo, desde que él mismo puso a los tres en la cuna enorme azul con velo colgando desde arriba. Los chicos eran parecidos pero tenían sus diferencias:

El primero que había nacido era un calco de Usopp, tenía su nariz, pelo rizado, labios gruesos y una manitos muy chiquitas, su pelo negro con rizos rojos lo hacía extraño y Usopp decidió que su nombre iba a ser Yasopp en honor de su padre.

El segundo que nació era hermoso incluso con la nariz larga de Usopp seguía siendo hermoso. Tenía unos rulos pequeños que le caían en los hombros y ojos grandes, Usopp decidió llamarlo Frederick como el padre muerto de Kaya, el chico parecía haber salido de una familia real y con solo unas horas de nacer tenía un aire fino.

El tercero, al igual que todos los demás, tenía la nariz de Usopp, era el más chiquito y flaco de los demás, su nariz era de menor estatura que la de sus hermanos pero no llega a tener "nariz normal", pelo negro lacio, labios finos y ojos oscuros. Fue el que más trabajo le costó a Kaya, y también es el que casi causa un infarto a su padre, la diferencia corporal con la de sus hermanos eran muy notable, los dos son grandes y un poco gorditos pero este hasta se le notaba los huesos de las manos y los pies. Fue al que primero alimentaron, lo revisaron como tres veces y tardo un rato en llorar. Al principio lo separaron de los hermanos y lo pusieron en una cuna aparte, Chopper monitoreaba su corazón a menudo porque en tres ocasiones dejo de latir. En la primera lo pudieron resucitar rápido, pero la segundo les costó para la tercera estuvo sin vida por tres minutos.

Usopp lloraba, gritaba y pataleaba, cada vez que escuchaba una noticia de su tercer hijo, pudo sobrevivir por las continuas alegrías que le daban sus compañeros, y el saber que Kaya estaba en el mundo de los sueños para no presenciar la dura pesadilla que estaba viviendo. De todos, Luffy era el que más lo ayudaba emocionalmente y en cierta manera fue él quien salvo la vida de su hijo.

-Neh ¿Usopp?

-¿Qué pasa Luffy?

-¿Qué nombre le vas a poner al tercero?

-Todavía no lo sé…

-¿No lo discutiste con Kaya?

-Si lo discutimos- cansado Usopp se refregó los ojos- creemos que con solo mirarlo, el primer nombre que se nos pase en la mente seria el indicado.

-Y… ¿Cuál es el primero nombre que te paso?

-Ninguno- respondió Usopp deprimido al recordar lo primero que pensó cuando vio al tercero- Cuando vi a Yasopp pensé "Eh, se parece a mi padre, este va a causarme problemas" y con Frederick: "Que príncipe azul, me va a traer muchas chicas en casa"- comenzó a reír a carcajadas al recordar las palabras que invadieron su mente- pero cuando llego él… no había nada, ninguna palabra ni imagen… solo emociones.

-¿Qué emociones?

-Miedo- contesto enseguida el padre- mucho miedo.

Luffy por un buen rato no contesto… se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, lo cual era raro en él pero Usopp no le importo, se recostó más en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

-Neh ¿Usopp?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Por qué no le cuentas unas de tus historias?- Usopp no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza.

-¿Qué historias?

-Como las que les contabas a Kaya cuando estaba mal- Luffy se paró para estar en frente de Usopp- Cuando conociste a Kaya ella estaba siempre enferma, hasta que llegaste para contarle estas historias.

-Ahhh era eso- Usopp vencido totalmente se dejó de caer sobre el sillón- esto es diferente, es un bebe que acaba de nacer…- Usopp sintió como se le helaba la sangre, apenas está amaneciendo y su hijo de unas cuantas horas y había sufrido tres ataques de corazón- no hay nada que pueda hacer, excepto dejarlo en la mano de Chopper.

-Eso mismo decían los doctores y ahora tu esposa está viva y dio a luz a tres niños- Luffy agarro la cabeza de su mejor y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos- tu hijo es muy chico para luchar todavía, por lo que vos tienes que reemplazarlo en el campo de batalla.

-¿De que estas hablando Luffy?

-Usopp. Vos peleaste por la mujer que no sabías si te iba a amar ¿Por qué no por tu hijo?

-Esto es totalmente diferente Luffy… todo lo de Kaya era emocional, esta vez es más físico

-¿Cómo sabes?- Luffy lo apretó más- Tal vez está pidiendo a gritos estar cerca de sus hermanos o de su madre o volver a escuchar la voz de su padre.

-Si voy a hablarle ¿No me besarías?

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque estas inclinando tu cabeza como si quisieras besarme.

-Porque me choco con tu nariz.

-¡Luffy quítate de encima!

Enojado Usopp fue directamente hacia el cuarto del más chico de sus hijos. Chopper estaba al lado mirando sus monitores y tocando con sus patitas el pecho del bebe, no tenía su gorro rosado y a cada rato se inclinaba para un lado, como si quisiera dormir hasta en el piso, Usopp bostezo una sonrisa y le apretó el hombro al reno, Chopper levanto la vista y vio al mentiroso, ambos tenían grandes ojeras.

-Ve a dormir un poco Chopper- dijo mientras se acercaba una silla y hablo antes de que el reno pudiera protestas- tienes que hacerlo así cuando terminas tienes energías suficientes para seguir y no lo niegues.

Chopper no tenía ganas de discutir y bajo de su pequeña silla para ir directo a su cuarto, Usopp se sentó para ver más de cerca a su hijo, no había cambiado mucho y seguía teniendo ese respirador debajo de su nariz.

-Hola- por alguna razón se sentía estúpido como si hablara a la nada- Sé que no he estado mucho aquí desde que saliste de tu madre pero prefería que te quedes con Chopper, tranquilo estas en buenas manos- dicho esto miro hacia la puerta y bostezo un poco- Me gustaría saber qué piensas de Chopper, tal vez lo confundas con un enorme peluche mutante jajajaja si supieras lo que es un peluche- volvió a mirar la puerta cerrada y después se guio hacia la ventana, todavía estaba negro- Es raro que todavía no salga el sol y encima que estamos en verano.

Su hijo todavía seguía sin moverse, Usopp vio que la pequeña mantita le llegaba hacia su cintura, así que con cuidado la levanto para taparlo más, pero apenas sintió sus dedos tocar la piel del bebe, este comenzó a moverse bruscamente.

-Ehi- el recién padre no pudo evitar bostezar una sonrisa- te acabo de despertar pequeño, no te muevas así que te va a hacer mal jajajaja eres bastante inquieto, entre vos y Yassop van a causarme dolor de cabeza, me parece que Frederick es más tranquilo a eso- pero el chico seguía moviéndose- es cierto que no sabes quién es quién- él bebe intento quitarse el respirador de su nariz y Usopp lo detuvo pero el chico seguía luchando- no hagas eso que te va a hacer mal- pero el chico era insistente y abrió la boca, Usopp podía ver como el tórax del bebe subía y bajaba… No tenía mucha experiencia médica pero sabía que respirar por la boca no era bueno.

-No, no, no, no, no hagas eso- si se respira por la boca se deja entrar millones de bacterias y el aire frio malgasta los pulmones, eso no es buena noticia para un bebe recién nacido con tres pares cardiacos en una noche y aun así sigue vivo. Usopp con mucho cuidado le saco el enorme tubo pero aun así el bebe seguía respirando por la boca.

-No lo hagas así…- Usopp le tapó la boca y vio como las aletas de su pequeña nariz se movían- bien así, ¿Te sentís mejor?- inexplicablemente una sonrisa corta se posó en los labios del pequeño y delgado bebe, Usopp no puedo contener las lágrimas. Inmediatamente lo agarro mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos y se posaron frente a la enorme ventana- maldito todo este tiempo me entendías, vas a ser un mentiroso como tu padre.

Usopp miro hacia la ventana y con su vista de halcón pudo notar los primero tonos rojizos en el cielo. Estaba comenzando a amanecer, esa imagen le recordó una historia que había inventado a Kaya cuando ella estaba enferma, luego recordó las palabras de Luffy y comenzó a relatarle la historia a su pequeño hijo

_Y así por eso hijos decidimos sus nombre:_

_Yasopp porque desde que nació, además que se parecía a su abuelo, tenía un presentimiento que me ibas a causar problemas jovencito… Ahora me doy cuenta que me causaste hasta canas verdes._

_Vos Frederick, parecías un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas y eso no significa que seas menos hombre. Cuando empieces la secundaria vas a saber a lo que me refiero. _

_Y por último, vos mocoso me causaste varios días sin dormir. Pero tu sonrisa era tan… como tu padrino que me daba fuerzas para seguir._

_Y por eso Luffy, tu madre y yo decidimos llamarte como él. _

_3 semanas después._

-¡Pssss!- Luffy asomo la cabeza sobre la ventana enorme roja- ¡Hancock!

-Luffy- Hancock enseguida se puso tan colorada que parecía que estuvo hora bajos el sol, el cepillo para el pelo se le callo mientras tenía una discusión mental de que hacer primero: o levantar el cepillo o saludar a Luffy.

-¿No hay nadie?- pregunto Luffy mientras se metía adentro del cuarto, Hancock negó la cabeza mientras inevitablemente miraba al piso- tenía miedo de encontrarte con un cliente o algo así.

-¡Ehh… no, no, no!- La Cortesana Mayor comenzó exageradamente a mover los brazos mientras se negaba- ¡No estuve con nadie, nadie, desde que te fuiste!

-¿Enserio?

-Si- Hancock desvió la mirada mientras miraba hacia la puerta- ni si quiera con Momonga, lo estuve evitando todo este tiempo.

La sonrisa de Luffy comenzó a ampliarse cada vez más, siendo tan infantil e ingenua como siempre mientras un brillo recorría sus ojos marrones. Salto en los brazos de la enorme mujer, Luffy la abrazo tan fuerte que Hancock podía sentir sus pechos disminuyendo de tamaño mientras este se acercaba más a ella. Hancock no puedo evitar retroceder torpemente hasta que se cayó sentada y termino contra la pared. Luffy se dio cuenta de este incidente por lo que se separó de ella enseguida.

-¡No!- Hancock con sus dos manos lo acerco más a su cara, no sabe cómo es posible que lo hiciera- No te vayas.

-Pero si yo no me voy- dijo inocentemente Luffy, sin entender la situación- Tarde en volver porque mis hijeados nacieron y necesitaban ayudan.

-¡Que dulce de tu parte!- Hancock se dio cuenta de cuan cerca estaba de Luffy y enseguida se pegó contra la pared.

"_Pasaste toda la noche con él y te incomodas por esto"_

-¿Qué pasa que te alejas?

-Nada, nada, nada, nada- Hancock alejo la mirada hacia la puerta otra vez, había algo que era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Estas colorada- noto Luffy enseguida- ¿Siempre estas encerrada en este lugar?

-Ehhhhh- esa pregunto hizo que la mujer se diera cuenta de un detalle que no tenía presente- no recuerdo…

-¡¿Nunca saliste?!- Luffy se sorprendió tanto que agrando sus ojos- yo me volvería loco, si estaría encerrado… Bueno estuve encerrado mucho tiempo

-Con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando.

-¿Por qué no salimos?

-¿Salir?- Hancock supo enseguida lo que se trataba- ¿Esto… esto… esto se trata de una cita?

-¿Cita?- Luffy le pareció familiar ese término- Si vos quieres, no hay problemas- Luffy se paró y le dio la mano para ayudar a incorporarse- Entonces… es una cita.

Hancock comenzó a temblar, quería decir algo pero la lengua se le trababa con los dientes inútilmente, luego por impulso se tapó la boca temiendo que el viera el vergonzoso acto.

-¡Ah Luffy!- algo para distraer la atención, Hancock fue hacia su armario y saco de una enorme caja un sombrero de paja- lo cuide mucho para que no le pasara nada, cuando me sentía sola me lo ponía…

-Es dulce de tu parte por cuidarlo- dijo Luffy mientras se lo volvía a poner su sombrero- Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?

-No…no… lo sé.

-¿Te parece a la plaza?

-Pero… puede ser que nos encuentren…

-Jajajajajajaa- Luffy fue enseguida hacia el armario enorme de la Cortesana Mayor y descubrió una cuantas pelucas, como si fueran suyas comenzó a probárselas- entonces vamos disfrazados.

-Eso está bueno…- Hancock no puedo evitar sonreír torpemente.

"_Mejor porque así ninguno de mis clientes me reconocerá"_

-Lu…ffyyyyy- Hancock a hurtadillas se acercó a Luffy mientras veía como se quitaba su chaleco y tenía una peluca de pelo castaño largo, parecía un mono de circo- creo que te quedaría mejor otra peluca.

-¿Cómo cuál?- sin mirar bien, Hancock agarro una peluca rubia de pelo corto pero flequillo largo- me parece que te quedara bien- Luffy se la probo y sonrió como nunca.

Al cabo de un rato, Luffy comenzó a divertirse en distintas maneras de disfrazarse, lo encontró muy entretenido ya que hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Termino yendo de rubio y vestido de traje pero con la camisa y el saco abierto porque sentía que se asfixiaba. En cambio Hancock termino con el pelo azul atado en dos grandes trenzas, anteojos y vestido con muscula con volantes y jeans ajustados. Hancock intento varias veces de explicarle a Luffy que era mejor salir sin el sombrero de paja, porque era un icono de la su mafia y lo delataría enseguida, Luffy termino de entender y lo guardo adentro del armario. Acto seguido, levanto a Hancock y la sostuvo como si fuera un bebe y con su increíble fuerza escalo por los techos y terminaron bajando en el estacionamiento. Durante todo ese recorrido, Hancock se sentía como una hermosa princesa que es rescatada de su príncipe azul sacándola de la torre.

Fueron a una plaza llena de gente de todas las edades, parecía bastante familiar y estaba decorada con distintos colores. Ambos jamás habían visto la plaza que radiara con tanta buena energía. En el medio había una fuente enorme que con mirarla con atención se podía notar como el sol trapazaba el agua y se formaba el arco iris. Luffy estaba bastante excitado por el hecho de que salía solo sin la vigilancia de nadie.

-Nami siempre está detrás de mí.

-¡¿Nami?!- ese nombre le dio escalofríos- ¿Es… una… mujer?

-¿Eh?- Luffy estaba hipnotizado por un globo en forma de chanco- sí... porque Nami es nombre de mujer.

"_¡TRAVESTI!"_

Una oleada calurosa incorporo todo el cuerpo de Hancock mientras respiraba otra vez.

"_Te preocupas por nada, siento que vuelvo a tener 15 años"_

-¿Te gusta el globo?

-Shishishishishi, yeah pero me agrada más el mono.

Hancock saco su billetera y le pidió al anciano autoritariamente el globo con forma de mono. El anciano por un momento se asustó de la mujer lo puso tembloroso al desatar el nudo, pero cuando la miro con más atención al darle el globo, sentido como toda la sangre de la cabeza salía por la nariz.

-Hancock no era necesario- dijo Luffy como un nene, aunque dejando en claro de que estaba muy contento por el globo.

-No es nada…- _Te daré todo lo que quiera Luffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyy_

-Entonces es mejor que te devuelva el favor- Luffy vio a todos lados para saber que mierda darle a Hancock, mucho no la conocía y no sabía que le gustaría. Además todos, en especial Usopp, que Luffy tiene muy mal gusto para los regalos… lo hace con buena intención pero no es lo que uno desea ¿Entonces que podría darle? Si tiene mal gusto entonces algo no material… ¡Pero todos los regalos son materiales!

Entonces su cabeza se le ilumino tanto que ni el sol le ganaría en una batalla

¡UN ESCENARIO!

-¿Luffy?- Hancock por un momento perdió a Luffy de vista, estaba viendo como tres niñas muy parecidas jugaban en el arenero, le hacía acordar los buenos tiempos con sus hermanas, siempre juntas y nunca se separaban una de la otra, incluso en los recreos, cuando entro en la adolescencia paso a ser más una madre que una amiga, siempre procurando que ningún chico las viera descaradamente. Sus dos hermanas una vez admitieron que se sentían como si salían a beber con su padre. Ese recuerdo hizo sonreír a Hancock y sus ojos se iluminaron. Luego vio a la madre de las chicas sentada a pocos metros de ellas. La Cortesana sintió una opresión en el pecho, hacía mucho que no veía a la vieja incha pelota, desde que Hancock tomo poder de las Kujas, no hablaban mucho, pero de vez en cuando la Vieja Nyon venía para visitarla.

_No sabía lo que estaba buscando…_

_Hasta que escuche tu voz en mi corazón. _

La música de la guitarra hizo que la espalda de Hancock se erizara por una descarga eléctrica que llego hasta su cabeza. Cuando Hancock se dio vuelta para saber de dónde prevenía esa canción, vio a un rubio con saco y camisa abierta mientras sostenía un micrófono. El joven le hacía señas para que se acercara mientras su espléndida sonrisa se ampliaba como de costumbre y sus ojos daban un brillo coqueto. Es increíblemente hermoso.

-¡Luffy!- Hancock escondió su cara de la vergüenza mientras temblorosamente se acercaba a él. La gente comenzó a acercarse a la joven pareja y las chicas empezaron a gritarle cosas, pero el Padrino solo miraba a una.

_Hola, soy yo otra vez…_

_Quiero verte otra vez…_

_Por favor déjame verte otra vez._

Luffy cantaba en karaoke mientras se movía por todo el escenario. Parecía patético y estúpido a primera vista, pero su voz y sus ojos daban otro mensaje. Hancock sintió sus piernas pesadas pero por milagro siguió parada.

_Soy un tonto otra vez_

_Me enamore de vos otra vez_

_Por favor déjame verte todos los días. _

Luffy bajo del escenario mientras caminaba mirando fijamente a Hancock, esta estaba deliciosamente colorada y a la vez confundida. El Padrino mantuvo su sonrisa y el público aplaudía mientras pedía a gritos un beso. Luffy no tenía problema, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta que los labios de Hancock eran gruesos y no finos como los parecía a primera vista, eso le daba un aspecto más inocente y encantador.

_Ella es inocente en este campo._

Luffy se acercó más como para que ella se acercara, prefería que fuera la Cortesana que hiciera todos, como la otra vez. A él también le daba timidez comenzar, pero Hancock era mucho más tímida que lo que creía. La multitud se impacientaba y la pareja desviaron la mirada hacia el otro lado…

-¿Hancock?

-¿Mmmm?

En este momento si Ace lo estaría viendo, se estaría riendo de él, diciendo que era un nabo para las mujeres y que en este momento Hancock estaría besándolo a él… con ese simple pensamiento hizo que el corazón de Luffy se inyectara hormonas especiales de Ivankov (su costurero personal) y agarro a Hancock de la muñeca bruscamente, la tironeo y le pego un beso en los labios.

Apenas Hancock siente los labios se desmaya.

A pesar de que sentía los parpados pesados, los labios de Luffy seguían sobre los suyos, inexplicablemente también sentía su olor a carne asada. Si era un sueño, demasiado real para que lo fuera, pero seguramente ella se estará imaginando todo, no era posible que Luffy la estaría besando, simplemente lo hizo en la plaza porque todos le decían…

¿O no?

Hancock estiro un poco la mano y comenzó a acomodarse más en la cama, estaba muy rígida. Sintió como el pelo de Luffy se enreda entre ellos. Ambos comienzan a respirar trabajosamente pero eso no les molestaban, era una señal de que sentían lo mismo. Luffy movió la cabeza para mejor movimiento, y con sus dulces labios acaricio los de la bella durmiente. Con la mano desocupada Hancock comenzó a acariciar su rostro, justo cuando el Padrino se separa colorado y contento, por la cálida sesión.

-No me asustes así- después Luffy le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y se fue por la ventana mientras se ponía su sombrero de paja. Hancock tardo varios segundos en darse cuenta que no era un sueño… Lo primero que hizo fue agarrar el teléfono y llamar a esa anciana a la cual tanto odia.

Si… sus más profundos temores son reales…

Ella está sufriendo la enfermedad de Roxanne.

La misma enfermedad que azota a las Cortesanas de las Kujas.

Se está enamorando.

Durante varias semanas, Luffy se estuvo escabullendo de la mirada penetrante del demonio pelirrojo para visitar a Hancock y animarla a salir, lo cual siempre había un problema. A pesar de las continuas visitas, Hancock todavía seguía sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, se le trababa la lengua o era incapaz de estar al lado de él sin ponerse nerviosa ni colorada. Luffy también tenía esos síntomas pero mucho más delicados y los escondía a través de su infantil sonrisa mientras aprovechaba el aire libre. Por cada salida, se animaban a una nueva forma de disfrazarse, en eso Luffy se animó a ponerse una peluca negra tan larga que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y le tapaba un poco la cara; Hancock está acostumbrada al pelo largo toda su vida, así que se ponía pelucas cortas con grandes pendientes. La vestimenta también cambiaba un poco, generalmente eran los mismo atuendos pero con distintos colores.

Los lugares también eran diferentes, en una fueron a un teatro en la noche, donde ambos tenían puestas gafas de sol y pañuelos en la garganta. Hubo veces en las que las personas lo miraban demasiado y tenían que irse y hubo otras en las que hombres de todas las edades le gritaban a Hancock y ella tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cause un escándalo, lo cual era difícil. Algo que aprendió Hancock en todo este tiempo fue dos cosas:

¡NUNCA PIERDAS DE VISTA DONDE ESTA LUFFY! Cuando le gusta algo siempre va detrás de él, como cuando entro en la carnicería y se peleó con el comprador porque cuando le daba la carne no lo asaban. Pasaba lo mismo en la tienda de dulces, y cuando comían en un restaurante, Luffy pedía todas las comidas del menú y después cuando llegaba la hora de pagar tenían que salir corriendo porque se le había olvidado pedir plata a Nami. Pero durante el proceso, Hancock por poco se desmaya de la risa con sus historias y le encaba escucharlo mientras comía. La Cortesana ya se sabía la vida de cada miembro de la familia y sus prejuicios, los trillizos de su mejor amigo y los problemas que causan. Al final se mudaron a la antigua casa de la madre para que estén seguros y hasta que se calme un poco las cosas, los cinco vivirán juntos.

¡AHÍ QUE MATAR A NAMI! No importa de que estén hablando, siempre el nombre de esa mujer que no es travesti aparecía en todas las conversaciones. Además que le pegaba a Luffy por llegar tarde o directamente no saber dónde está. Aparentemente solo es una amiga, la primera mujer que se unió a la familia ¿Pero qué mujer es tan controladora con un hombre que "simplemente era su amigo"? Está claro que existe toda una verdad oculta.

-Entonces Luffy…- pregunto disimuladamente Hancock, mientras serbia te- ¿Cómo es Nami?

-Pelirroja- eso era de esperarse, todas las roba novios son pelirrojas- y se está dejando el pelo largo, delgada, un poco alta, pechos medianos- Hancock tiro la cacerola rompiéndose en el suelo- ¿Qué paso?

-¿Le viste los pechos?- siempre tuvo miedo de que llegara el día en que tuviera que preguntarle eso.

-Sí, una vez nos embriagamos y nos metimos en la ducha shishishishi- Hancock se tuvo que sostener de la mesa para no caerse, le había confesado que había tenido relaciones con otra chica antes que ella…. ¿Pero cuando fue eso? Si cuando lo vio era virgen Luffy.

-Y pecas ahí abajo- Hancock sintió como su alma escapaba de su boca

Después de muchas explicaciones medias resueltas y tirado a los pelos, Hancock se tuvo que convencer de que simplemente compartieron la ducha.

_Fue como todo estaba perfecto hasta ese día…_

Como siempre, Luffy le aviso por celular que hoy iban a salir durante la tardecita más en la noche, porque nunca lo habían tenido, además Nami lo tenía vigilado de día. Hancock estaba muy ilusionada porque se había comprado un perfume nuevo francés y tenía una musculosa con mucho escote y encaje y unos pantalones blancos que iban perfecto su top. Pero primero se tenía que peinar hasta que su pelo estuviera totalmente liso, hubo días que cuando besaba a Luffy y este la acariciaba se le enredaba y ella sentía un poco de vergüenza. Se sentó en frente del espejo y comenzó a cepillarse. Pero justo vio a través del espejo que Luffy entraba por la ventana, como si fuera en su casa saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hancock y fue directamente hacia el armario para los disfraces…

-¿Nehhh Hancock?

-¿Qué pasa Luffy?

-¿Te parece que estoy bien así?- Luffy salió del armario, con un bigote más grande que su cara, una capa y vestido completamente de negro, también tenía una vincha de pelo con orejas de gato. Hancock no pudo evitar reírse- Soy Batman.

-Te pareces mucho a él- dijo Hancock con una sensual sonrisa.

_Y eso escuchan gritos._

_Un grito masculino… _

_Ambos conocían ese grito masculino._

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNCCCCCCCC CCOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKK KKKKKKK!

Parecía que no terminaría más, la Cortesana hacia mucho que se había olvidado de ese repugnante hombre, no lo había visto en más de un mes, estaba claro que estaba furioso pero hubo un momento en que se convencía a si misma que ya la había olvidado. Luffy cambio su expresión completamente mientras se tronaba los dedos de sus dos manos. Hancock sintió pánico pero reacciono para no causar un escándalo, algo que ella siempre odio era sentirse dominada que no controlaba su destino, pero ahí una cosas que no pueden salir a la luz, no tiene nada que ver con el escandalo social es algo más tenebroso; ella conocía bien como es el gobierno de manipulador y cuando todo está bien, no va a permitir que le arruinen la vida.

-¡Luffy, necesito que te escondas!

-¡No, estoy cansado de esconderme!

-¡Penza en tu familia, esto solo empeorara las cosas!- Hancock lo agarro para empujarlo hacia el armario- ¡Lo distraeré de alguna forma para que se valla!

-¿Por qué siempre estas escapando?

-Simplemente hoy no tengo ganas de luchar- Hancock lo hundió con un beso- Por un momento quiero ser feliz- después de eso, Luffy se metió adentro del armario mientras sus ojos se perdían en los de ella.

La puerta se abrió mientras golpeaba la pared dejando grietas profundas, Momonga estaba transpirando y ruborizado, escupía chispas atravez de los ojos negros y tenía el pelo suelto. Estaba desordenado y temblando, por un momento Hancock también, pero ella se relajó y mientras se relajaba sobre la puerta del armario y ponía su cara más sensual

-Lo he estado esperando mi querido Vice-Almirante.

-Me he dado cuenta- dijo Momonga mientras la inspeccionaba- te ves muy hermosa ¿Sabías que iba a venir hoy?

-Yo siempre soy hermosa- dijo Hancock mientras se retiraba el pelo de su hombro.

-No cambiaste nada- Momonga se acercó más a ella y le levanto la cara observando su delicado cuello- estoy sorprendido…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Hancock sin perder la calma.

-Veo que no estuviste con nadie- Su mano fue bajando hasta su pecho derecho- ¿Me esperabas?

-Últimamente me estuve cansando de los inútiles que solo vienen por la plata- Hancock se movió bruscamente para alejarse de la mano pero sin soltar las puertas del armario, eso fue algo que Momonga lo noto enseguida.

-¿Qué escondes ahí adentro?

-Nada interesante- Hancock sabía que si se quedaba pegada ahí las sospechas aumentaría pero no confiaba que Luffy se quedara quieto.

-Mentirosa- Momonga se acercó con desprecio, levanto la mano y Hancock se encogió un poco pero no pasó nada- Bueno que todavía no perdiste el adiestramiento, me alegro mucho- La agarro de las caderas y la acerco a él, sus ojos se destallaban lujuriosos- estuve en una misión en otro país, y lo único que veía era hombres alrededor- metió la mano adentro de su remera y le rompió el corpiño mientras arruinaba la remera- no sabes lo que espere para este momento…

-Se cuánto le encantaría domarme en este momento Momonga- susurro Hancock- pero ¿Por qué siempre nuestros encuentros son encierros en este palacio tan lujurioso?

-¿Qué esperas si lo llamas así?

-Digo que la rutina nos va a terminar matando a los dos…- Hancock acaricio su cabeza, pasando sus dedos sobre sus propios labios- ¿Por qué no cambiamos de ambiente, en otro lugar un poco más emocionante?

-Porque este lugar es privado…

-¿Y no le emociona el miedo de que nos descubran?

La sonrisa más descarada que Hancock había visto se dibujó en la cara de Momonga, estaba muy satisfecho, no se podía quejar después.

Pero fue ahí cuando Luffy salió precipitadamente del armario con los pies enredados de un vestido rosa, se pegó la cara contra el suelo y le dificulto poder pararse, pero en ningún momento saco sus ojos de Momonga y Hancock. La Cortesana se dio cuenta enseguida que el Padrino estaba muy enojado. Hancock lo ayudo a levantarse quitando el vestido de sus pies y le susurro en el oído "Seguidme"

-¡Oh por Dios, cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes entrar en mi cuarto!- se quejaba Hancock mientras rogaba que Luffy le siguiera el juego- no puedes esconderte en mi armario, no estamos jugando a las escondidas.

-¿Quién carajo es él?!- pregunto escandalizado Momonga.

-Soy Batman- dijo Luffy con voz grave.

Hancock agarro a Momonga del brazo y lo llevo a una esquina de la habitación.

-Es mi sirviente…

-¡No me engañes Hancock, se perfectamente que es uno de tus malditos clientes!

-No, no, no, no- negó Hancock inmediatamente- seria asqueroso tener relaciones con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Míralo- Hancock señalo al padrino con los ojos y en eso, Momonga puso un poco más de atención. Tenía puesto un ridículo bigote, capa y una orejas de gato, parecía patético y más cuando se metía los dedos dentro de la nariz. Momonga volvió su mirada extrañado.

-¿Tiene… un retraso?

-Retrasado madurativo es como un nivel leve del retraso mental- Hancock se sentía sumamente culpable por lo que decía de Luffy pero era todo para protegerlo- Es el hijo de una de mis sirvientas, me dio lastima cuando lo vi y enseguida se encariño mucho conmigo.

-No sabía que tus clientas tenían hijos…

-Yo tampoco- replico escandalizada Hancock- Vino aquí más flaco que nunca y no pude verlo así, es como ver desnutrido a un niño.

-No sabía este lado maternal tuyo…

-Míralo con atención esta vez y decime que no te da lástima- Momonga se dejó por vencido.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos con el pendejo?

-Voy con ustedes- Luffy enseguida estaba entre Hancock y Momonga mirándolo enojado, el Vice-Almirante se sentía incómodo.

-No creo que entiendas la gravedad de nuestra salida- a pesar de que tenía poca paciencia, recordó sus modales como Marine e intento ser lo más amable posible.

-¡Pero no existe problema con que venga!- Hancock comenzó a pronunciar las primeras palabras que venían en su mente- ¡Existe más problema que se quede!

-¿Por qué?

-Por Dios- intento que sonara lo más obvio posible- ¡Somos las Kujas, no podemos dejar que los hombres se queden aquí, él solo se queda bajo mi protección!

-¿Pretendes que venga con nosotros y se quede viendo todo?

-No seas mal pensado- Luffy enseguida se puso rojo, y Hancock estaba bastante segura de que no era por vergüenza- ¿Por qué no vamos a la plaza o a ver en un teatro?

-Hancock precisamente hoy no estoy de humor para tus estupideces.

-¿Y que precisamente quieres hacer?

-¿Es necesario hacer esa pregunta?

-Podemos ir a bailar- opino Luffy de una.

Los dos lo miraron incrédulo, pero a Hancock le pareció una magnífica idea.

-¡Genial!- se acercó más a Momonga- La oscuridad y las luces darán un ambiente más… tentador ¿No crees? Además todo oscuro, nadie nos reconocería y mantendremos al chico ocupado con alguna amiguita.

-No lo sé… no fui a bailar desde que estaba en la secundaria.

-¡Yo tampoco!- aventuro la Cortesana- De vez en cuando es bueno volver a los viejos tiempos.

Momonga lo pensó por un tiempo y decidió que era bueno idea.

Para la noche, fueron en el auto de Momonga, ambos varones entre regañadientes. Llegaron rápido a un club alejada de la zona industrial pero tenía bastante fama, entraron por la puerta trasera ya que Hancock conocía al dueño del club y supuestamente "le debía un favor"

-Siempre te deben un favor- dijo Momonga malhumorado.

La música era sumamente alta y toda era electrónica. Las únicas luces prendidas eran rayos que bailaban en la pisa y flashes impedían ver bien la cara de los demás. El club estaba lleno de gente entre los 20 y 30 años, se podía decir que Luffy era el más joven. La música retumbaba los oídos de Momonga, si fuera por el irían a un lugar más tranquilo, pero quería probar un nuevo ambiente. Hancock comenzó a moverse entre la gente mientras disimuladamente sostenía a Luffy con la mano, a Momonga que iba vestido normal se le acercaron dos mujeres más o menos de su edad, el Vice-almirante quería rechazarlas pero justo Hancock apareció al lado y le susurró al oído.

-Son amigas mías, es para cambiar un poco la táctica que estoy estudiando- después la Cortesana lo abrazo de atrás- lo veré después… trátenlo bien chicas- Hancock le guiño el ojo

La Cortesana Mayor tuvo varios problemas con poder encontrarse con Luffy, porque los hombres la invitaban a bailar cada vez que ponían un poco de atención en su aspecto y ella lo rechazaba a todos enseguida, pero los hombres seguían y seguían pidiéndole hablar con ella. Hancock en un momento tuvo que pegarle una cachetada a uno pero este le seguía insistiendo y más, más hombres se acercaban a ella, ya en un momento Hancock escuchaba las invitaciones que la música electrónica.

En eso Hancock siente como alguien le agarra la mano y la tironea fuertemente afuera del lujurioso grupo. Hancock no podía ver con claridad quien la agarraba pero quiera soltarse, a pesar de que ella era fuerte no podía soltarse. El sujeto corría hacia un rincón. La Cortesana no estaba de buen humor para un pervertido acosador que se enamoró de ella a primera vista, tenía que saber dónde estaba Luffy y que no la vea Momonga al mismo tiempo (aunque eso no le interesaba mucho) Hancock clavo los pies sobre la pista lo más fuerte que pudo, como le hubieran cosido los pies en el suelo, y tironeo el brazo para el lado contrario. Por cagada pego a dos mujeres y estas comenzaron a putear a Hancock pero esta las ignoro y se fue para el lado contrario. Pero el acosador volvió a sostenerla con los dos brazos y la abrazo como si nada.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- a pesar de que Hancock casi gritaba ni ella era posible de escucharse. Luego el acosador le agarro el rostro con las dos manos y se le acerco enseguida.

-¡Hancock soy yo Luffy!- casi grita Mugiwara con el bigote dando vueltas en su cara. Luffy por la expresión de Hancock podía ver como ella se confundía y con eso le basto para llevarla hacia el patio.

Una vez que salieron de ahí, el calor en el aire les golpeo los pulmones y se dieron cuenta que estaban traspirando, después una sensación de sed invadió sus gargantas pero ninguno le dio bola.

-¿Por qué te escapabas de mí?- pregunto Luffy mientras se sacaba la capa pero Hancock lo paro.

-No lo hagas- luego ella se sentó contra la pared- no te reconocí, perdóname Luffy ¿Me perdonas?

-Si… - Luffy comenzó a mirar para todos lados, parecía que eran los únicos, después agarro los hombros de Hancock y la ayudo a levantarse- Nos tenemos que ir.

-¿Pero… Momonga?

-No importa, nos vemos no va a notar la diferencia.

-Pero Luffy no…

-¡Cállate!- Hancock se quedó helada ante el grito de Luffy, era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz, pero el Padrino seguía con la cara endurecida- ¡Hancock lo que más odio de todo es escapar cuando tengo un enemigo que lastima a mis seres queridos!- Luffy se suavizo un poco- ¡Pero es tu pelea y lo vamos a hacer a tu gusto!

-Si lo vamos a hacer a mi manera, entonces no nos vallamos de aquí.

-Déjame hacerte una pregunta- la luz de la luna empezó a reflejar en los ojos de Luffy- ¿Por qué siempre te estas escondiendo, conformándote con lo que tienes? Eres mejor que todo esto.

-….- La Cortesana sintió como las lágrimas iban cayendo en sus ojos azules- no lo sé.

-Yo te ayudare… cuando quieras peleare de tu lado pero no puedo hacer nada si vos no das el primer paso- Luffy se sacó el ridículo bigote y estiro la mano hacia Hancock- por ahora voy a estar quieto pero no creas que va a ser para siempre- Hancock estiro la mano para tocar la de Luffy pero él siguió hablando- una vez que aceptes eso, me daré cuenta que es esto.

-¿Esto?- a pesar de eso, Hancock tomo la mano de Luffy y se acercó a él. Luffy volvió a sonreír de la nada como si hubiera dicho algo que sería aceptable para él. Luffy comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Shishishishishi- rio mientras se sacaba las orejas de gato- vamos a ver dónde comienzan las estrellas.

_Is anybody found me?_

_Somebody to love._

No hay historia más romántica que la de dos amantes que se aman a pasión y poseen un romance prohibido. Es algo que muchas personas desean y ven como lo más tierno del mundo ¿Pero alguien se pone a pensar en los que están afuera? ¿Qué sentimiento poseen los "malvados" de los cuentos? El príncipe que está enamorada de la princesa que tiene un romance secreto con un simple y maldito vasallo, el que ama con todo su corazón a la princesa pero ella le pone los cuernos siempre, y las personas no ven a ella como una hija de puta por a ver hecho algo tan malo. Ven al príncipe como un pobrecito.

Pero Momonga no es la clase de persona que deja que los demás sientan lastima por él…. NO, él pelea por lo que quieres y desde hace meses lo que más quiere es a Hancock que ahora anda detrás de un criminal novato ignorante del orden mundial.

Momonga no es esa clase de persona que deja que los demás se burlen de él tan fácilmente. Él siempre le recuerda a los demás que con él siempre hay que tratarlo con respeto.

Pero Momonga ama demasiado a su juguete para sacarle la diversión enseguida.

Mientras él estaba detrás de una columna viendo como Hancock se iba de la mano con Mugiwara Luffy. La ira le carcomía todo el cuerpo pero después de varias veces de respirar hondo, decidió dejar que ella tuviera un poco de felicidad en su vida.

Después del castigo que Momonga tiene preparado para ella.

No cree que vuelva a confiar en la felicidad con otro hombre nunca más.


	7. Just the Way you Are

**Cap 7: Just the way you are…**

_Siempre tenía una excusa preparada._

-¡Hancock querida, ¿Un día de campo?!- Momonga entro como si nada, con una enorme canasta y una manta roja a cuadros blanca.

-Mi querido Vicealmirante- esa era la frase favorita Momonga pero últimamente notaba cierto tono de falsedad cada vez que Hancock la decía- claro que estaré a gusta… ¡Batman ¿Podrías sostener las cosas?!- el chico de bigote falso, orejas de gato y capa asintió mientras agarraba la enorme canasta.

-Yo decía de nosotros solos…

-¡Pero Momonga…!

-Si ya lo sé, no puedes dejar al pendejo solo.

Después en la tarde Batman se come casi toda la comida, menos una parte que se lo dejo para Hancock… desgraciadamente se olvidó de Momonga y se quedó sin comer. Luego el chico se quedó dormido entre las piernas de Hancock

_Siempre ese pendejo estaba ahí. _

-¡Hancock, tengo increíbles entradas para la opera!

-¿Te aseguraste de sacar para Batman?

-¿De verdad, crees que a al niño le guste la opera?

-¡A Batman le gusta todo lo que le guste a Hancock!- afirmo Luffy mientras abrazaba a Hancock de atrás y por alguna extraña razón sus orejas de gato hechas de plástico se movían…

-¿Cómo mierda puede hacer eso?- pregunto anonado Momonga.

-Es que les compre unas orejas de gato eléctricas las últimas que salieron- Hancock comenzó a tocar las orejas delicadamente- se mueven según el estado de ánimo, a Batman siempre les gusto los Nekos…

-No me di cuenta- dijo sarcásticamente Momonga.

Luego en el teatro de una manera inexplicable, Momonga terminaba sentado al lado de Batman y este en el medio junto con Hancock. Terminaron viendo El Fantasma de la Opera, donde Erick, el fantasma termino enamorándose de una chica joven con solo escuchar su voz y decide secuestrarla pero la rescata el enamorado prohibido de la chica.

¿Demasiada coincidencia?

Momonga recordó cómo se enamoró de Hancock, hacia un poco más de un año que lo ascendieron a Vice-almirante, puesto donde solo los mejores 18 hombres de todos los millones soldados de la Marina llegaban. Era un puesto de orgullo y terriblemente te inundabas con sentimientos egoístas, las cosas eran muy distantes y enseguida manejabas los grandes problemas, además era tiempo en la que debas más órdenes de los que obedecías. En fin, sus amigos y compañeros nuevos le hicieron una fiesta para celebrar el inesperado ascenso. Bebieron, cantaron y unos pocos se pelearon juguetonamente, Momonga siempre fue considerado como una especia de aguafiestas (demasiado serio) pero sus compañeros lo embriagaron un poco y enseguida él era algo más.

No tardaron mucho cuando un ebrio sugerido ir a las Kujas, todos muy contentos fueron dando vueltas con los coches como adolescentes salidos de su fiesta de egresados. Allá las Kujas, a pesar de que se habían inaugurado hacia mucho era la primera vez que venían tantos marinos en manada por lo prácticamente los ataron en las sillas hasta que sus billeteras quedaran tan vacías como sus corazones. Cuando vieron el espectáculo de Hancock, todos se pelearon al mismo tiempo para terminar la noche con ella, mientras Momonga estaba en el fondo mirando mientras se reía de la estúpida actitud de sus compañeros… eso fue lo que llamo la atención a Hancock, un hombre que simplemente le importa más su reputación que estar detrás de ella. Es por eso que le dio la oportunidad de un lujoso descuento esa noche.

Pero ahora, Momonga sabía cómo se sentían los clientes de Hancock cuando eran plantados por él. Solo que esta vez tiene que soportarlo todo en vivo y en directo.

Mientras tanto en la enorme Mansión de la Familia Mugiwara, cada día a Luffy se le complicaba más el hecho de escapar para poder encontrarse con Hancock. Hacía tiempo que Nami lo tenía en la mira y además su conducta no es la de su personalidad. Luffy es muy imperativo, no puede quedarse siempre en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo al menos que sea la cena. Pero últimamente se pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado en su habitación toda la tarde entera o se iba a dormir temprano. Para la pelirroja al principio no lo noto, estaba prestando más atención en llevar a Usopp con Kaya para ayudarla con los trillizos, pero pronto comenzó el turno de Robin y Nami tuvo que quedarse para cuidar la mansión. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta que Luffy se escapaba para ir "a quien sabe dónde"

-¡Luffy!- el chico de pelo negro se quedó congelado cuando escucho la voz del demonio mientras sentía como sus ojos eran como agujas que le picoteaban el cuello- ¿Para dónde vas?

-A mi cuarto, quiero dormir- Luffy sentía que se le caían grandes gotas de sudor y de los nervios empezó a temblar mientras tenía la pierna arriba por querer subir en el primer escalón.

-Estas yendo mucho a tu habitación- dijo Nami mientras se acercaba más a él- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Chopper?

-Simplemente quiero irme a dormir- dijo Luffy mientras trataba de pensar rápido, pero sin que Nami respondiera fue corriendo hacia su cuarto.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, sus excusas eran cada vez más estúpidas. Varias veces se quedó detrás de la puerta con la oreja pegada en la puerta. Pero alguien estaba detrás de ella para irrumpirla en el medio de la investigación. Ese alguien era la primera persona que Luffy agarraba para salvarlo del ojo dominante del demonio naranja. El padrino al principio no tenía pensando en decírselo a alguien su gran secreto, pero durante un tiempo tuvo la necesidad de poder hablar los problemas con alguien. La primera persona que se le vino en la mente fue Usopp, siempre confiaba con él por todos los problemas y siempre tenía buenos consejos pero ahora que tenía familia siempre estaba con ella, en la mansión donde Kaya vivía antes con sus padres; además tenía que entrenar a los nuevos reclutas.

Tampoco confiaba mucho en Zoro, siempre estaba ahí entrenado y cuando se acercaba a él le tiraba las pesas para que Luffy se alejara. Pero hubo un día, en que lo encontró bebiendo sake en las bodegas medio escondido en la oscuridad y fue cuando Luffy decidió aprovechar la ocasión.

-Nehh Zoro- dijo este mientras se sentaba en el piso al lado de él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Luffy?- dijo cansado Zoro mientras terminaba la botella.

-Necesito tu ayuda para un pequeño problema- declaro Luffy mientras sonreía estúpidamente.

-¿Tiene que ver que Nami siempre está detrás de ti?

-Siiiiii es que estoy viendo a alguien y prácticamente no puedo decírselo.

-¿Por qué?-Luffy por un momento dudo en que responder, no quería decirle que se veía con Hancock pero tampoco tenía que dar una señal de quien era. Zoro se dio cuenta de eso enseguida.

-Luffy no se en que mierda te metiste esta vez pero ¿Cuál es el problema en sí?

-Quiero que Nami se aleje de mi ¿Cómo lo hago?- la voz de Luffy comenzó a sonar un poco desesperada- tengo miedo, siempre que escucho el sonido de sus tacos me da más miedo que cuando mi abuelo me tiraba al bosque solo.

-¿Y porque me decís eso a mí?- pregunto Zoro con vagancia.

-¡AYUDAME!

-Si estas tan desesperado, voy a ver qué puedo hacer para detenerla.

-Gracias Zoro- aliviado Luffy dejo caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, Zoro se puso nervioso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Luffy?- Zoro comenzó a temblar cuando Luffy se sentó sobre él y bajo la cabeza como si el chico quisiera escuchar su corazón. Mientras tanto Luffy se acomodaba más y estiro las piernas para ambos lados.

-Tengo sueño, no dormí bien.

-¡¿Y por tienes que dormir sobre mí?!

-Porque es mi lugar favorito- declaro Luffy mientras se acurrucaba más y terminaba por dormirse- eres muy suave después del entrenamiento.

-¿Acaso te volviste gay?

-Nami siempre está vigilándome en la oscuridad, a veces siento sus ojos brillando como un gato malvado esperando el momento para atacarme- en eso, abrazo a Zoro y cerró los ojos cansado.

-Si quieres dormir anda en otro lugar- pero Luffy no le respondió, simplemente se quedó ahí, mientras no paraba de moverse. Zoro no podía contenerse, un chico, hombre, le estaba haciendo que sube el calor adentro de su cuerpo y a pesar de que respiraba hondo no podía calmarse. Recordó que una noche, cuando eran solo ellos dos en la familia y terminaron en una caverna donde se pelearon por puro diversión con todos. Ambos terminaron con menos moretones que todos los ebrios juntos, pero estaban cansado y se tambaleaban por la cantidad de alcohol en la sangre, por lo que "accidentalmente" Luffy termino durmiendo arriba de Zoro… fue la mejor noche que pasaron ambos. Y desde esa noche, que Zoro todavía se sigue negando que pase algo importante.

-¡LUFFY SALI DE ARRIBA MIO!

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!- pregunto Luffy sobresaltado mientras se refregaba los ojos, luego miro con más atención a su amigo de pelo verde- ¿Por qué estas colorado?

-¡ME VOY Y NO TE AYUDO!- Zoro se marchó dejando confundido a Luffy y termino durmiendo en el suelo.

**0o0o0oo0o0**

-¡Brook tengo un problema!

-¿Qué pasa Luffy-san?

-Necesito que mantengas ocupada a Nami.

-¿Por…?

-Simplemente mantenerla ocupada.

-Ok Luffy-san

Nami estaba con la oreja pegada contra la puerta enorme con una L roja, estaba contemplando el más ruido chiquito que sus oídos gatunos podían captar. Pero solamente escuchaba el silencio reinar la mansión, eso es completamente imposible, acá ahí algo que no encaja. Pero a pesar de que existiera, lo cual es totalmente seguro, un problema ¿Qué es lo que esconde Monkey D Luffy que no se lo puede decir al resto de sus compañeros? Que es tan grave. Pero no es solo ahora, hace como dos meses que Luffy se volvió muy raro, más de lo normal.

-¿Nami-san?- la voz del anciano hizo que a Nami se le pararan los pelos de la nunca- ¿Otra vez espiando a Luffy-san?

-Sea lo que sea que ese idiota este tramando lo voy a descubrir.

-¿No crees que te mereces un descanso? Estas llendo a un extremo que no es bueno Nami-san

-Es que simplemente no lo entiendo- Nami golpeo el suelo con su puño derecho pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que el piso de madera sufrió una grieta y la mano de la pelirroja se volvió muy rojiza. Brook con cierta dificultad se arrodillo y saco un pañuelo de seda blanco con bordeados amarillos. Con delicadeza lo rodeo sobre la mano delgada de Nami e hizo un nudo bastante apretado, la chica no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

-Lo siento Nami-san—Brook se sacó los anteojos redondos y le mostro a la chicos sus ojos sinceros- estoy practicando una nueva melodía que me salió hace tiempo, me vendría bien un poco de público- Nami no pudo evitar soltar una risa curiosa y con una expresión dulce asintió.

Ambos fueron hacia el piso de abajo donde entraron al salón más grande de toda la Mansión, un salón de fiesta y baile con una capacidad de más de 70 personas, contaba con una enorme araña que podía eliminar cada simple rincón. Como todavía era de día, las ventanas enormes que casi ocupaban toda una pared estaban abiertas llenando el lugar con el suave olor del girasol. Sanji se encontraba vestido de gala con el peinado para atrás, Nami lo miro extrañada mientras Brook agarraba su violín.

-Sanji ¿Por qué te peinaste así?

-Es una ocasión en especial se requiere peinados especiales- Sanji se arrodillo y agarro la mano de Nami mientras le daba un delicado beso- mi querida Nami-swan.

-¿Todo esto es necesario?

-Simplemente vengo a cumplir mi parte- dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y le guiñaba el ojo- te dije que te sacaría a bailar- Sanji estiro la mano mientras hinchaba su rodilla derecha y miraba abajo. Como esperaba Nami aceptó la invitación con vagancia.

-No estoy vestida para esta ocasión.

-Eso no importa, mi querida Nami-swan - susurro con delicadeza Sanji mientras daba el primer paso al son del violín de Brook; Nami lo siguió con mucha facilidad, siempre fueron una pareja que se movían fácil pues tenían bastante química en todos los movimientos posibles adentro de la pista de baile y más de uno los confundía con una pareja de recién casados.

La sonata era simple y delicada como para una pieza lenta pero no melancólica, aunque tenía su drama. Parecía simple pero cuando Nami observo a Brook, este movió sus esqueléticos dedos por todos los sectores del violín. La imagen parecía más el retrato pintado en una antigua época, tan maravillosa e inspiradora que Nami sentía que era la música del viento lo que Brook había descubierto.

-¿Qué miras con tanta atención, Nami-chwan?

-Nada importante.

-Entonces ¿No te molestaría si te hago una pregunta?- Nami simplemente respondió con un pequeño gemido- A vos te gusta Luffy ¿Verdad?

Eso la ataco de improviso. Nami miro con atención a Sanji, estudiando cada expresión ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Tanto se nota? Nami se quedó muda, tratando de entender los significados de las palabras, pero cuando cayó en la tierra se dio cuenta que había tardado en responder, que ya la respuesta estaba dada en el silencio. La pelirroja miro directamente hacia la pared colorada pero apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Sanji.

-Lo es desde hace tiempo- la pareja hizo un giro fugaz, mientras las piernas de Nami se entrelazaban con las de Sanji, tenían una sicronologia excelente como si pudieran leer la mente del otro. Sanji le dio una vuelta y Nami se dejó caer sobre él, mientras este las arrastraba, pero ella cayó en una semi vuelta y él la sostuvo antes de que toque el piso, pero la abanico en el medio.

Nami y Sanji son la mejor pareja de baile que existe o al menos eso piensan ellos. Les gustan practicar y dominar todo tipo, pero su favorito es el tango. Es algo que disfrutan mientras los ojos de los demás espectadores se concentraban en sus acústicos movimientos. Eran buenos improvisando, además ya conocen el estilo de Brook por lo que no es tan complicado.

-Nami-swan

-Sanji- Nami y Sanji volvieron a quedar pegados uno a otros en la misma altura de los ojos, el rubio la agarro de la cintura y comenzaron a girar cuando las cuerdas del violín se tensaron rápidamente. El tema era triste pero propio de un tango con una formalidad rápida y truenosa.

-Sé que no soy el hombre al que vos deseas.

-Sanji- Nami largo un gemido mientras se quejaba.

-Pero a pesar de eso, seguiré amándote.

-No deberías hacer eso- Nami comenzó a contener las lágrimas, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a picar- no es justo para vos.

-¿Entonces me pides que no te vea?

-Noooo eso es imposible, estamos en la misma familia. A lo que voy es que quiero que te olvides de mí.

-Eso es algo imposible Nami-swam.

-No lo es- Sanji comenzó a apretar más a Nami pero ella quiso resistirse- al principio va a ser duro, pero el tiempo cura las heridas.

-Pero me estas malinterpretando- Sanji comenzó a conducirla un poco más alejada de Brook, en una zona donde sabía que la chica iba a estar tranquila- yo no estoy mal, con que seas feliz yo lo estoy.

-Eso es frase de telenovela.

-Pero es la más sincera verdad, Nami-swam- Sanji la agarro del mentón y la obligo a mantener el contacto visual- claro que no me gusta que estés con otro, pero a estas alturas con verte sonreír, con ver ese brillo en tus ojos amarronados ya estoy feliz.

-Otra frase de telenovela.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?

-Porque yo no creo en las porquerías del amor… el que sienten un hombre por una mujer. Simplemente es una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Pero Nami-swam, no existe cosa más grandiosa que el amor!

-¡Pero no seas inútil!- Nami le pateo la pierna con su pie y luego se quedó mirándolo mientras este deba pequeños saltos y gemidos de dolor. Brook al ver la escena paro el violín, mientras sonreía. Tarde o temprano la pequeña Nami se mostrara ruda.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto Sanji.

-¡Tienes que volver a la realidad, idiota!- Nami lo volvió a pegar en el pie pero esta vez haciendo más presión sobre su el filo de tu taco- Solo me quieres porque respetas a la mujer ¡RIDICULAMENTE!

-Pero Nami-swam…

-Te conozco bien Sanji, te acuestas a cada mujer que se mueve.

-¡Solo a mujeres que aceptaron, que quisieron hacerlo!

-¡Y aun así vos te aprovechaste de ellas, después de todo no eres tan caballeroso!

-¡Yo nunca me aproveche de ellas, Nami-swam!

-¡Mentiroso, mentiroso!- Nami comenzó a negar la cabeza mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos involuntariamente- ¡Me dices que me quieres cuando te da igual cualquier cosa!

-¿Pero porque piensas esas cosas de mi?

-¡Todos los hombres son iguales, se van con la chica con mejor cuerpo o simplemente te utilizan para dejarte tirada moreteada en la cama como si fuera un perro muerto!- Nami sintió que sus piernas comenzaba a tener mucho peso, pero se resistió en mantener su cabeza en alto. Podía ver como Sanji trasmitía el claro sentimiento de lastima pero la pelirroja no se animó a ver a Brook- ¡No necesito a los hombres!

No escucho los pasos de Sanji, pero el rubio se situó detrás de ella y le agarro la mano con tanta fuerza que prevenía que después iban a quedar las marcas, pero ninguno dijo nada. El más preocupado era Brook porque sabía que estaba de más, y no tenía ni idea de cómo mierda irse sin llamar demasiada la atención de los dos. El ambiente a pesar de que era tenso se estaba llevando una buena conversación.

-Jamás dejare que sufras.

-Yo no soy una de tus putas más.

Sanji la agarro de los dos brazos y el tiro contra la pared, debió haber prendido un cigarrillo en el camino porque había uno en su boca tan malgastado como si estuviera horas fumándolo.

-Puedes creer que yo no soy un caballero, que soy una mierda. Puedes hasta dudar, si se mueve la tierra o si en el sol hace calor. Duda de la inteligencia medica de Chopper, de que a Luffy le guste la carne o de las mentiras de Usopp. Pero jamás dudes que te amo.

Los ojos de Nami se detuvieron sobre los de Sanji, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Con solo mirarlo te dabas cuenta de que decía la verdad pero simplemente ella no quería caer en el pozo oscuro otra vez.

-¿Jamás me vas a dejar?

-Ni aunque la muerte nos separe.

El viejo Brook estaba derramando lágrimas mientras se limpiaba con su pañuelo. Jamás había visto ese lado de Sanji y acaba de aprender una excelente frase para alguna viejecita que este triste en una tarde en la plaza. Sanji se balanceo hacia Nami y la abrazo con amabilidad, no esperaba que ella le respondiera pero tenía que sentir su calor de en su cuerpo.

-Mi querida Nami-swam

-Chan… me gusta cuando decís Chwam…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Hola chicas!

-¡Hola Luffy-chan!- en la cocina las muchas prostitutas preparaban la comida para la gran noche del viernes y aprovechaban ellas para comer un bocado. A pesar de que Luffy tiene una relación secreta con Hancock, Las Kujas ya estaban acostumbradas a la frecuente asistencia de Sombrero de Paja, ninguna dijo nada y tampoco tenían muchas razones para quejarse. Luffy es adorable.

-¡Mei-san!- Luffy inmediatamente corrió por hacia el otro extremo de la cocina y se acercó a una mujer gordita de pelo ondulado- ¿Me podes preparar la carne con esa salsa del otro día? Estuvo riquísima ajajajajajaja.

-Me alegro que te allá gustado Luffy-kun.

-¡Ah! Y Hancock quiere ensalada con no sé qué cosa de pez.

-Ensalada con pescado rubio con aceite de oliva- termino Mei por el chico mientras bostezaba una enorme sonrisa- es la comida preferida de Hancock, en media hora ya estará la comida.

-¡Perfecto!- poco antes de salir con Hancock, Luffy iba a la cocina y ordenaba la comida mientras ella se preparaba, de paso, él conocía un poco más las chicas- ¡Lucyyyy ¿Cómo andas?!

-¡Todo bien, mañana tengo mi primera reunión con la editorial, van a publicar mi libro!- Lucy se dio vuelta pero su cola se chocó con una silla y la hizo caer, la pobre chica comenzó a avergonzarse- perdón…

-No pasa nada... ¿Te encontraste con Ace últimamente?

-¿Ace-sama, tu hermano?- pregunto Lucy mientras pensaba detenidamente, hacía tiempo ella era la Cortesana del criminal, pero ahora como que los papeles cambiaron- La última vez que lo vi fue cuando llegaste por primera vez, Luffy-san y eso fue como hace seis meses.

-Sí que paso tiempo, para mí fue ayer cuando llegue.

-El tiempo pasa rápido, por eso tenemos que aprovechar la vida cada segundo- En eso llega una joven delgada de ojos y pelo violeta, Lucy enseguida hizo una reverencia- Buenos noches, Sakaya-san.

-Lucy-chan- la mujer paso su pelo violeta sedoso por detrás de sus hombros mientras se acomodaba el corpiño- Hola Luffy ¿Cómo anda todo en la mansión?

-Todo bien, bien. Aunque ahora me paso tiempo cuidando a mis ahijados jajajajajaja, son muy ruidosos.

-Me lo imagino y deben tener cuanto… ¿Cinco meses?

- Cuatro meses y no sé cuantas semanas shishishishishi.

-¡Que lindos son los bebes, me gustaría tener uno!- Lucy enseguida junto ambas manos mientras daba pequeños saltos de alegría- pero primero necesito un esposo, no quiero ser madre soltera.

-Entonces secuestra a Ace-sama y de ahí esperar nueve meses- sugirió Sakaya mientras se divertía viendo como la rubia la ponía colorada y se ocultaba entre ella, pero tenía una sonrisa picarona que decía todo lo contrario. Sakaya comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza- neeeeh no tengas malos pensamientos sobre Ace, mira que su hermano pequeño esta acá.

-¡Mentira, mentira yo… yo n-no pienso en eso!- Lucy ofendida se fue temblando mientras se encerraba en sus pensamientos sobre su querido Ace…

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto inocentemente Luffy…

-No le des bola- Sakaya dio vueltas los ojos y agarro una papa frita de un bote que había al lado- A propósito Luffy ¿Cómo esta Zoro-sama?

-¿Zoro? Sí, eso creo. Entrenando como siempre.

-Ahhh me alegro- Sakaya bostezo una dulce sonrisa pero se notaba en sus ojos que estaba triste, Luffy lo noto enseguida.

-¿Quieres que le pregunte si puede pasar por acá?

-Noooo, no es necesario- dicho esto Sakaya se fue de la cocina sin decir adiós, pero Luffy la siguió con los ojos, preguntándose a que se debe ese extraño humor suyo.

-Luffy-kun, la hornalla está liberando poco fuego puede que tarde un rato en calentar la carne- dijo enseguida Mei mientras examinaba las llaves de gas.

-No hay problema- entonces Luffy comenzó a mirar a su amiga gordita mientras veía el estado de unos enormes tanques grises- ¿Por qué no me dejas que lo revises?

-¿Seguro, Luffy-kun?- Mei lo miro un poco extrañada, dudando de la cualidades mecánicas del chico, pero le tiene tanto cariño y Hancock es su Cortesana, así que creyó que sería bueno dejarlo pasar… pero después- Mejor llamo a Margaret.

-¿Margaret?- no sabía porque, pero ese nombre le sonaba a Luffy.

-Si… una rubia chiquita de pelo corto, es experta en estas cosas- Mei de la cocina mientras gritaba el nombre de la chica. Mientras tanto Luffy comenzó a tantear sobre los enormes cilindros, había visto a Franky arreglarlo muchas veces pero hasta ese momento no había prestado mucha atención que digamos. Mei había salido para buscar unos ingredientes del sótano y todas las chicas se habían ido para comenzar el espectáculo.

-Esto… si mueves los cilindros podría provocar un accidente-una voz tímida resonó en el medio del silencio. Cuando Luffy se dio cuenta de quién era no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Magaret!- el chico se balanceo sobre la rubia dándole un enorme abrazo mientras la chica tambaleaba hacia atrás- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-_Luffy_-la chica le devolvió el abrazo sintiendo como le inundaban en su nariz los olores cálidos del pelo de Luffy. Como si fuera la primera vez, el calor traspaso su cuerpo- escuche rumores de que andabas por el castillo pero no lo creía- se separa de él para poder verlo mejor y le regala su más tierna sonrisa.

-Siiii estuve viniendo por seis meses.

-¡¿Seis meses?!- enseguida comenzó a decepcionarse mientras el odio le golpeaba con fuerza el corazón- ¿Todo este tiempo y no viniste a verme?

-¡Es que estaba ocupado jajajaaja!- respondió Luffy con una sonrisa carismática como si fuera el objetivo de una broma- ¡Hancock no tiene mucho tiempo por lo que quiero pasar todo lo que puedo con ella!

-¿Hehibime-sama?- Los ojos de Margaret comenzaron a volverse blancos, como si comenzaran a desaparecer, mientras la sangre desaparecía de su cuerpo frio- ¿Entonces los rumores son verdad? ¿Te estás viendo con Hehibime-sama?

-Es mi novia- dijo Mugiwara mientras extendía su sonrisa tanto lo definía.

-¿N-N-Novia?-Margaret comenzó a tartamudear mientras la palabra le golpeaba adentro del cráneo- Pero Hehibime-sama es una…

-Ahhhh como que lo dejo eso- la palabra "prostituta" también incomodaba a Luffy, no lo había olvidado pero no le gustaba recordarlo, es como si todo lo que construyo se hubiera ido abajo- dejo a todos los… bueno a todos por mí. Porque sabe que no me gusta.

-P-P-Peroooo aun-n así no… como que no-o-o puedes ser su…

-¿Por qué? No te entiendo.

-Ese… es su trabajo- la voz se le comenzó a romper cuando vio la cara de Luffy, estaba como a punto de explotar, se veía molesto- ¿De que trabaja?

-Simplemente sigue cuidando a las chicas- inocentemente Luffy le acaricio la cabeza a Margaret creyendo saber cuál es su miedo- quédate tranquila que si tienes problema con alguien puedes acudir a ella, no las olvido porque este conmigo- en todo el tiempo que Luffy pasaba por las Kujas, él conocía bien las historias de las chicas: muchas son de familia pobre y tienen ese trabajo para mantenerlos, algunas tienen hijos… pero las que están simplemente por placer curiosamente eran las más vulnerables, porque a no tener a nadie se atan a los clientes y luego estos se aprovechan de ellas; una vez Luffy salió a defender a una, y ahora puso más guardias de seguridad por el cabaret. Por supuesto, están las que son fuertes y creían que ahora Hancock no les daba bola porque estaba con Mugiwara, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta que no podían odiar a la persona más encantadora del planeta.

"_Ese no es mi miedo… ¡ESO NO ES LO QUE QUIERO!" _Quiso gritar Margaret pero su garganta se secó y se esforzó porque no le salieran las lágrimas.

-Hancock siempre estará ahí por ustedes- en eso Luffy la abrazo, pero sin mucha fuerza y rápido, como algo así de paso. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a estudiar los cilindros- ¿Entonces como son estas cosas?

-¿Por qué ella?- susurro la rubia con suspenso, Luffy curioso la miro profundo, pero en cierto sentido se daba cuenta que había algo mal en ella- ¿Por qué decidiste que ella fuera tu Cortesana?

-No es mí…

-¡Yo te encontré primero!- grito Margaret mientras comenzaba a llorar descontroladamente mirando al piso- ¡Yo te conocí primero, teníamos buena química, todo iba bien!

"_¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?" _Pensó asustado Luffy mientras la escuchaba con atención.

-¡Pero apareció ella… ELLA, y la miraste de una manera!- no puedo terminar de hablar, miro a Luffy con los ojos mojados y temblando- ¡La mirabas diferente a lo que me mirabas a mí! ¿Por qué ella?

-Es que…- sinceramente el chico no sabía por dónde empezar.

-¡Esa noche… esa noche cuando nos conocimos… vos simplemente desapareciste sin decirme nada! – Se limpió la nariz con sus brazos intentando no mostrarse débil- ¡Y viene tu hermano y me da un montón de billetes… creí que ibas a volver! Pero nunca apareciste, todas las noches me preparaba y vos no aparecías ¿Jamás pensaste como me lo iba a tomar?

-No- Luffy no es persona delicada con la verdad, te lo dice todo enseguida cuan cruel sea- Estaba más ocupado en mi relación con Hancock, que me olvide complemente de vos.

-¡Ya sé que no tengo que tener esta clase de pensamientos!- Margaret apretó sus puños sobre su cabeza mientras se tiraba de los pelos- ¡Pero me enamore de vos, me enamore a primera vista, y me trataste tan bien que creí que iba a pasar algo más! Estoy enamorada de vos Luffy, siempre pensé en vos y siempre lo hare.

-Comprendo tus sentimientos, pero quiero que sepas que yo solamente te veo como una amiga- Luffy le seca las lágrimas de los ojos marrones de la chica y le regala una sonrisa- lo siento pero es…- No alcanzo a terminar de hablar, la rubia chiquita le arrebato los labios y el chico tardo un poco en darse cuenta lo que sucedía. Ella lo estaba besando.

El besa era como… antipático, con lastima pero se notaba toda la pasión que entregaba Margaret, a pesar de que era brusca y no muy delicado. El chico no le correspondió simplemente se dejó besar, pero tampoco le gustaba mucho, se sentía extraño pero para mal, incómodo y asustado. El beso no duro mucho, porque la rubia abrió la boca para dejar paso a la lengua y ahí Luffy con un poco de fuerza la empujo para atrás.

-Margaret vos a mí no me gustas- veía claramente como la chica era lastimada, pero no había otra forma que lo entendiera- yo amo a Hancock y a vos te quiero pero no como ella- Luffy se dio cuenta que no era bueno que se quedara con ella por más tiempo, una vez Robin le dijo que cuando una chica se enojaba lo mejor era que tuviera un momento a solas así la ayudaría a pensar. Mugiwara comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Es una puta- dijo en voz alta Margaret mientras tenia a Luffy a su lado- ¡Te enamoraste de una come pijas!- El sonido de la palma de la mano de Luffy sobre el lado derecho de la cara de Margaret resonó como un ruido metálico fuerte. La chica sentía como su cara le ardía y las marcas de los dedos del chico matando lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo. El impulso le hizo perder el equilibrio y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caerse, no se atrevió a mirar los ojos de Luffy pero aun así su voz le hizo que pararon todos los pelos de su cuerpo.

-Nunca hables así de mi chica- dicho esto Luffy se fue dando un portazo.

**O0o0o0o0o0**

"_Haci no se trata a una novia… una novia es una novia cuando se lo presenta a los demás" _Había sacado esa conclusión después de ver la cantidad de chicas que había tenido Ace en su vida. De todas que aparecía en su cuarto desnudas misteriosamente, pocas se las presento ante el abuelo y eso era como un signo de honor _"Pero yo no puedo ir con mi abuelo, me mataría, me reviviría para matarme otra vez… solo tengo una familia a quien presentar"_

-¿Y Luffy?- pregunto Usopp mientras sostenía a Frederick y acunaba a Yasopp; Kaya tenía al pequeño Luffy- ¿Qué era lo que nos tenías que contar?

-Bueno… como ustedes saben me anduve escapando un par de veces en la mansión- el chico no sabía porque se sentía tan nervioso.

-¡LO VES, LO SABIA!- Nami pega un increíble salto mientras apuntaba acusadoramente a su jefe- ¡SABIA QUE ANDABA ALGO MAL!

-Nami deja que él termine la historia- Robin le agarro del hombro apretando bien fuerte para que la chica entendiera el mensaje. Nami la miro colorada y volvió a sentarse sobre las piernas de Sanji- prosigue Luffy-san.

-Bueno… yo tengo una novia.

-Eso ya lo sabemos- dijo Zoro y Franky al mismo tiempo mientras el chico de pelo verde bebía sake y el grandote un poco de cola.

-¿Qué ya lo saben?- todos asistieron e irónicamente los tres bebes también.

-Ya era como algo predecible Luffy- comenzó a hablar Franky- la verdad no me extraño, es normal en tu edad.

-¿Soy el único que le parece extraño?- pregunto Zoro mientras levantaba los pies sobre la mesa.

-No es extraño, después de todo descubrimos que al fin y al cabo Luffy es un ser humano- dijo Chopper consiente de todo el tema- tiene necesidades de seres humanos que nadie me quiere explicar.

-Cuando seas más grande Chopper- Nami le saco el enorme sombrero para acariciarle la cabeza mientras miraba con odio a Luffy- ¿Entonces quién es la misteriosa chica?

-¿Por qué no podías decirnos quién es?- pregunto Brook mientras bebía un poco de té.

-Si… ¿Por qué no me contaste Luffy? Yo soy tu mejor amigo- Yasopp asintió con rebeldía y Frederick lo miro un poco triste- ¿Tan fea es?

-Jajajajaja no es fea… simplemente es una persona- no se le ocurría ninguna palabra.

-¿Antisocial?- pregunto Robin, pero Luffy negó la cabeza.

-¿Es una dama muy importante?- pregunto Sanji mientras aguantaba las ganas de ir a cagar a piñas a su jefe, una dama se le trata con respeto y delicadeza, pero sabía perfectamente que si hacia algo Nami lo iba a pegar.

-SI lo es…

-¿Es una marine?

-¡Noooo por dios!

-¿Tiene demofobia?- pregunto Robin pero enseguida a todos se le aparecieron signos de pregunta sobre la cabeza- miedo a lugares con mucha gente.

-Tampoco.

-¿Entonces porque tanto misterio?- Zoro ya se paró para hacerle frente a su amigo- Luffy ¿Quién es esta chica?

-Boa Hancock…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Ah y viene a cenar esta noche.

-¡LUUUFFFYYYY!

**Hiiii konichiwa =3 perdón por la increíble tardanza pero tuve muchos problemas familiares y escolares. Aun así espero que allan disfrutado este cap de Dulce tentación .. les prometo que para el próximo no tardare mucho y sera más lindo porque tengo varias sopresas para comentar :)**

**Aun asi quiero pedir gracias a Mireee3D2Y, mi fiel lectora te mando un beso enorme. Pero eso no significa que no quiera a mis demás queridas lectoras, realmente son ustedes los que me animan a seguir escribiendo. **

**Ahora una cosa para poner un poco más interesante... en el próximo cap voy a escribir los divertidos sucesos que van a transcurrir durante la cena y Ace va a traer una amiga muy especial... Les dejo a su eleccion que personaje femenino de One Piece quiere que se presente en el cap. el personaje con más votos o más pedido tendra el privilegio de ser la "amiga" de Ace. En caso de que alla empate mandare un mensaje para que eligan o algo me voy a idear.**

**Sayorana :3**


	8. ¿Que paso Ayer?

**Cap. 8: ¿Qué paso ayer?**

-Hancock…

-¡Si Luffy!

-¿Estas bien?

-¡SI, SI, SI!- Hancock lucho con la valentía de su corazón por seguir mirando hacia adelante- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque estas temblando y vamos despacio.

-Es que no me gusta la velocidad.

-¿Quieres que maneje yo?

-¡POR FAVOR!- Hancock en el medio del carril piso freno y con los nervios colapsados sin mirar hacia atrás salió del coche. Cualquiera la llamaría loca por salir así en el medio de una carretera con los autos a una gran velocidad, los conductores tampoco dudaron dos veces en apretar con sus dos pies el pedal del freno, el más cercano saco la cabeza de la ventanilla para gritarle al idiota que se había bajado.

-¡Pedazo de pelotudo ¿Quién mierda te crees que? OOHHHH MAMA!- inmediatamente cuando Hancock salió del coche millones de conductores ebrios de amor comenzaron a tocar bocinas, ella simplemente lo ignoro pero Luffy no se iba a quedar quieto mientras escuchaba.

-¡EHI ES DE MI NOVIA CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO!- Luffy salió de la ventanilla del coche escupiendo fuego de la boca y mostrando los dientes pero Hancock lo agarro para que se metiera en el auto de vuelta. Eso no fue suficiente porque el conductor se bajó (era tan alto como Franky) con una sonrisa pícara y desalineada.

-¡Jajajaja este debilucho de mierda creer que puede derrotarme!

-¡Te voy a mandar a la mierda, maldito lunático!- Luffy se arremango la camisa poco después de sacarse el saco. Hancock estaba cerca del coche ignorando las múltiples confesiones de los cocheros que paraban a un lado para cortejarla. Hancock sabía que cuando Luffy estaba en una pelea era mejor no meterse en el medio, puede que su enojo se largó en ella también (aunque las probabilidades son muy pocas) igualmente.

_-¡Gana por mí, Luffy!_-grito como si fuera una porrista vitoreando a su novio en la cancha.

-¡Por supuesto!- Luffy sonrió por un costado mientras le brillaban sus dientes engañosamente blancos, guiñaba el ojo y apuntaba el pulgar para arriba.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**-**¡Llegamos!- el grito de Luffy hizo que la enorme araña comenzara a temblar, al igual que los platos de vidrio con hermosos decorativos. Estaban en el Comedor Principal, donde había una mesa larga cubierta con dos manteles, platos, todos los cubiertos necesarios para los diferentes platillos, velas, servilletas dobladas sobre los platos y once personas vestidas elegantemente mientras se apantallaban con los enormes abanicos que recientemente habían comprado… el calor era sofocante. Nadie excepto Kaya, se sorprendió al ver a Luffy con un ojo morado- ¡Perdón por la tardanza es que me encontré con un idiota!

-Nos lo imaginamos- Nami llevaba puesto un vestido largo naranja sin mangas pero al ser tan ajustado en el torso pronunciaba bien sus medianos pechos, paso delante de su jefe sin decir nada para encontrarse con la mujer que había hecho lo imposible… Nadie lo noto, pero Nami se sentía estúpidamente intimidada por dos simples razones: es MUCHO más hermosa de lo que imaginaba y aunque la pelirroja tuviera puesto sus tacos con gran aguja, la Cortesana le ganaba de sobre en altura. A pesar de eso, sonrió tímidamente y estiro su brazo- Mucho gusto en conocerte, Boa Hancock, soy la secretaria de Luffy, Nami- Hancock como una profesional, retiro su pelo por detrás de su hombro y un negro brillo resplandeció alrededor de ella mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-¿Nami…?- A pesar de que Hancock se quedó tranquila al saber que su archí enemiga no nombrada era más fea que ella, no pudo notar sospechar al no escuchar su nombre.

-Ahhh Nami no tiene apellido, ella era pobre- aclaro Luffy mientras masticaba una pata de pollo (¿Quién sabe de dónde lo saco?).

-Ahh entiendo- Hancock seguía tan glacial como siempre y comenzó a saludar a los demás. Accidentalmente al pasar al lado de Nami tan cerca que esta retrocedió para atrás- Lo siento…

-No importa.

-¿Soy yo o también veo una descarga eléctrica entre Hancock y Nami?- pregunto Chopper inmediatamente, pero Robín le tapó la boca de atrás mientras posaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Zoro y Franky largaron una carcajada.

-Ya se llevó bien con Nami- empezaron a cantar los dos, se notaban que a pesar de que la "invitada" no había llegado, ya habían abierto una cuantas botellas de sake.

-¡Hancock ellos son Robín, Chopper, Franky, Zoro, Usopp, Kaya Brook, Sanji!- nombraba Luffy a cada uno mientras Hancock estrechaba la mano y daba un abrazo como en el caso de Chopper o Robín. Cuando llego el turno del rubio, Hancock y Luffy no pudieron evitar notar que debajo de él había una gran cantidad de cigarrillos muy consumidos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la Cortesana

-Si… si- Sanji largo mucho humo de su boca

-¿Por qué estas temblando?- pregunto Mugiwara.

-Si…- Zoro apareció detrás con una sonrisa maligna- ¿Por qué estas temblando ceja rizada?- lo empuja un poco más hacia Hancock- tenemos una invitada _salúdala…_

Sanji lentamente subió el brazo que temblaba como gelatina mirando frenéticamente los ojos azules de Hancock, la mujer dudando un poco acepto la mano. Enseguida Nami apareció detrás de Sanji, el rubio no podía verla pero sentía que algo de ella le daba escalofríos en la espalda.

-¿Por qué no la saludas?- susurro Nami mientras un humo negro salía de su boca e iba rodeando al pobre cocinero.

Se notaba en los ojos de Sanji que estaba aguantando sus ganas de alabar a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la había admirado desde que la vio arriba del escenario. Literalmente se había quedado piedra, una piedra que temblaba como gelatina.

-Hola mucho gusto- profesionalmente ella sostuvo su mano, con un ligero tacto. Sanji enseguida se desbordo con una increíble cascada roja saliendo de su nariz mientras enormes corazones reemplazaban sus ojos mujeriegos.

-Lo tomo mejor de lo que imaginaba- susurro Franky mientras todos se situaban hacia el comedor, Hancock lo miro extrañada preguntándose si había que ayudar al pobre desmayado tirado del suelo. Pero inmediatamente el timbre suena otra vez y Sanji como si le hubieran dado una gran corriente eléctrica se levantó con una energía sobrenatural y una pose elegante mientras largaba un brillo fino de caballero.

-_Yo voy- _Sanji deslizo su pelo rubio para un costado y con pequeños pasos se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió majestuosamente- Hol…- sin poder terminar la frase, de nuevo se convirtió en piedra solo que esta vez se rompió en millones de pedazos. Todos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

-¡Ace!- Luffy pego un enorme salto hacia su querido hermano mayor que estaba vestido con un esmoquin negro y peinado prolijamente hacia atrás. Nami comenzó a amantillarse un poco más con el abanico pero Robín y Kaya disimularon un poco más: Ace es como el fuego, cuando él llega el ambiente aumenta de temperatura. La expresión de Luffy cambio drásticamente al ver la acompañante de Ace, parecía confundido y poco aturdido…

-¿Shirahoshi?- la cara de los demás no lo podía describir ni un poeta: solo había una persona en todo el mundo que posee ese nombre. Una persona muy importante- ¡Llorona, como estas tanto tiempo!

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Ace confundido mientras disimuladamente apretaba más la mano de su novia.

-Sí, una vez me tuve curiosidad del palacio y termine adentro de su cuarto jajajajajaja- Luffy rompió a reír, Shirahoshi se puso colorada mirando como Ace trataba de no malinterpretar las cosas. A velocidad de la luz, Hancock apareció al lado de Luffy con tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no fruncir el ceño mientras fabricaba una sonrisa- ¡Ahhh Ace, ella es mi novia Hancock!

-Hola Hancock- Ace disimulo su mal humor al estrechar la mano de su "cuñada"… después tenía una larga charla con Luffy- Ella es…

-Shirahoshi, princesa de Inglaterra- Hancock la conocía perfectamente, ahora que lo pensaba le incomodaba un poco pensar que no hace mucho tiempo estuvo con el mayor de sus hermanos varias ocasiones. _"Siempre olía a pescado ¿Cómo se llamaba?"_- Luffy es de mala educación dejar a los invitados afuera- le susurro Hancock dando una rápida mirada a las personas curiosas de la situación. Luffy volvió a ampliar su sonrisa y los agarro a ambos de la muñeca para hacerlos entrar…

-¡Shirahoshi!- Nami corrió con rapidez a pesar de que esté utilizando tacos finos altos hacia la princesa que utilizaba un vestido blanco acampanado el final y corto, se había atado el pelo en una simple cola alta y utilizaba zapatos de punta sin taco- ¡Pareces toda una muñeca como siempre!

-También me alegra verte Nami-san, fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Claro… ¡Parece que fue solamente ayer cuando Luffy se quedó toda la noche en tu cuarto!- Nadie sabía porque pero esa última frase, Nami lo dijo tal alto como para que todos escucharan con una risa que daba miedo. Shirahoshi miro suplicando a su novio que no malinterpretara las cosas pero en cambio, Luffy…

-¡Ahhh esa noche!- Luffy sonrió enseguida mientras sus mejillas daban un ligero tono rosado.

-¿Qué paso esa noche?- pregunto Ace mientras susurraba temiendo de la respuesta.

-¡Compartimos la cama!- respondió Luffy por detrás con una inocencia y unos ojos que brillaban ante el recuerdo pero como dejando en claro que nada había pasado.

-¡PERRA!- Hancock no pudo evitar maldecirla, pero Kaya y Robín la agarraron de atrás simulando una forzosa sonrisa fingida y una gota gorda de sudor pasaba por su cabeza.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a la cocina- y las tres salieron corriendo, Nami la siguió de atrás satisfecha consigo misma.

_**En la cocina**_

-¡PERRA, PERRA, PERRA, PERRA, PERRA!- maldecía Hancock en vos alta mientras caminaba de una punta a otra de la cocina- necesito hacer algo, me va a quitar a mi Luffy.

-Shiragoshi no es esa clase de persona Hancock-san- se apresuró decir Kaya mientras recalentaba un poco más la salsa. Robín saco enseguida una botella de vino tinto "para momentos especiales". Lo destapo con cuidado y le dio la primera copa a Hancock.

-¿Cómo lo se…? ¿Qué se de ella? ¡NADA! ¡NADA DE NADA! – Hancock se tomó todo el contenido de la copa en un sorbo dejando a las tres chicas impactadas. Robín miro con una sonrisa discreta a Nami _"Parece que tenemos competencia" _ella lo entendió perfectamente- ¡Solamente sé que es una niña a la que sus tres hermanos la quieren mucho porque se parece mucho a su madre y NO ME PUEDO ACORDAR EL MALDITO NOMBRE DE ÉL!

-¿Conociste a la familia real?- pregunto emocionada Kaya mientras le servía mas vino, Hancock haciende la cabeza- ¿El heredero de Inglaterra?

-Si ese tipo- Hancock acomodo su pelo por detrás de sus hombros mientras recordaba los detalles del heredero pescado- Siempre aparece tan majestuoso pero tiene un olor espantoso a pescado, no importa las veces que se bañe a ¡Y TODO TENIA QUE SER EN LA BAÑERA O CON DUCHA PERO NO EN LA CAMA!

-Creo que es susceptible al alcohol- resalto Robín con una delicada y fina sonrisa mientras le sacaba la copa de la mano de la majestuosa Cortesana- igual que Luffy.

-_¿En serio?- _la voz de Hancock cambio rotundamente, con una coloración que pasaba sobre sus mejillas y arriba de la nariz, no se sabía si era por Luffy o que estaba media borracha- _No puedo creer que tengamos más cosas en común- _Robín le tapó la boca a Nami y con Kaya sonrieron como si fuera parte de un plan cómplice.

-Hancock, sabes Shiragoshi solamente veía a Luffy con un poco más de cariño porque siempre estaba sola- comenzó a explicar Kaya mientras arreglaba la comida- sintió mucho cariño con él, pero simplemente ser un extraño.

-¿Extraño?- pregunto Hancock mientras se sentaba majestuosamente, Nami la imito agarrando una mandarina.

-Puedes creer que una chica de gran sociedad lo tendría todo pero simplemente- dijo la pelirroja mientras la pelaba, le ofreció a morocha pero esta negó- ¿Te conto algo su hermano? Me olvide su nombre.

-No… él era una persona reservada y no le gustaba comentar mucho sobre su vida, me hizo firmar un contrato donde todo lo que sucedería cuando me viera quedaría en secreto o él me haría la vida imposible.

-¿Y lo firmaste?- preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que sí, necesitaba la plata para comprar toda una cocina nueva (la anterior había explotado) y no nos venía mal contratar chicas grandes como guardaespaldas, para cuidar a las chicas.

-¿Siempre tienen problemas con… los clientes?

-Es raro una noche sin problemas, hoy le di día libre a todas las chicas. Volviendo al tema ¿Qué onda con Shirahoshi? ¿Cómo es que se conocieron?

-Un día simplemente estábamos navegando por Inglaterra. La verdad no recuerdo que fue lo que impulso a Luffy meterse en el castillo- dijo Nami.

-El problema fue que entro justo en la habitación de Shirahoshi porque olía comida. La Princesa Shirahoshi por ser muy linda fue víctima de constante de un acosador por lo que siempre estaba encerrada y no tenía más contactos que su familia, cuando apareció Luffy fue todo un acontecimiento nuevo para ella- continuo Robín.

-Luffy atrapo al maldito pervertido (como parte del plan para atraparlo era ponerlo celoso durmiendo con ella toda la noche), ella se enamoró de él y le pidió el matrimonio como era de esperarse el Padrino la rechazo- las tres notaron como un aura oscura dominaba con Hancock.

-Pero sinceramente me sorprendió al ver que ahora está con Ace- se apresuró a decir Kaya- ¿Viste cómo le brillan los ojos al ver a Ace?

-¿A quién no le brilla?- todas asintieron enseguida.

**Mientras tanto en el comedor.**

Todos los chicos y Shirahoshi se sentaron en la inmensa mesa de madera tallada personalmente por Franky.

-Amor ¿Por qué no te vas con las chicas?- pregunto cariñosamente Ace.

-No creo que a ellas les guste mucho- susurro la chica de pelo rosado mientras escondía un poco su cara, la verdad es que no se sentía cómoda estando rodeada de mujeres, siempre estuvo con hombres (desde sus hermanos hasta los guardias que le hacían compañía) y sinceramente no sabía porque creía que estaba siendo una especie de estorbo- ¿Qué sucederá con él?- dijo para disminuir la atención hacia otro tema, apunto a Sanji que estaba agachado en una esquina siendo totalmente ignorado por todos los demás en la mansión.

-No le prestes atención, así es mejor para todos- respondió bruscamente Zoro mientras que se sentaba en la mesa y apoyaba los pies sobre la mesa- ¡Quiero tomar algo!

-¿Quieres cola?- Franky saco de su estómago una botella de Cola pero Zoro malhumorado se negó.

-¡Quiero algo fuerte!- Zoro, como si fuera un niño pequeño, pego la mesa con su pierna derecha obligando a Shirahoshi escapar un pequeño grito asustada.

-No asustes a mi chica así, Roronoa- declaro Ace con una sonrisa pícara manteniendo una expresión fina y formal, abrazo a su novia y le dio un beso rápido en la frente- Creí que las chicas te habían suavizado un poco.

-Tiene que causarme mucho impacto para eso- y como si fuera parte de una broma varonil, Zoro divertido levanto la ceja- Por lo que veo vos recibiste demasiado golpe- todo los demás rieron y miraron a Luffy enseguida. Este no entendió el chiste.

-Tengo que ir al baño- susurro apresuradamente Shirahoshi, nadie se molestó en indicarle donde estaba. La chica se sentía aliviada.

-A propósito Luffy- Ace se acercó demasiado a él como para sentir su respiración, los demás lo imitaron, al igual que Sanji- Si no recuerdo mal ¿Tu y yo antes tuvimos una conversación no?

-Tuvimos muchas conversaciones Ace…

-¡HABLO DE LA QUE TUVIMOS ANTES QUE CONOSCAS A HANCOCK!- Ace pega la cabeza de Luffy contra la mesa pero no como para romperla, no quería pagar a Nami otra vez…- ¡¿Qué mierda tuviste en la cabeza?!

-¡Enserio Luffy estamos preocupados por vos!- Franky trato de tranquilizar las cosas, pero él también estaba nervioso de que las chicas no escucharan- Sabes, me alegra que tengas novia pero…

-¿No podía ser una marine?- pregunta enojado Zoro.

-Pero una marine nos traería más problemas- se defendió Luffy.

-Una marine podría hasta darnos información dentro del gobierno- argumento Brook mientras se sostenía con un bastón- pero en este caso…

-Pero no entiendo- Luffy se paró pero todo paso que daba sus amigos lo copiaban- ¿Qué tiene de malo que salga con ella?

-¿Cómo que tiene de malo?- Ace y Zoro parecían a punto de explotar- Luffy… ¡Es una prostituta! Otra razón no existe

-¡Pero dejo de trabajar por mí!

-¡Ace hace algo!- suplico Zoro cansado e inexpresivo- ¡Parece un niño!

-A pesar de todo todavía es inocente.

-¡SOY UN HOMBRE, NO HABLEN COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ!- exploto Luffy golpeando la pared, tanto que se desacomodo su sombrero de paja.

-¡Pero no lo desmostaras idiota!

Luffy miro suplicando ayuda a Usopp y Sanji que se mantenían al margen de la conversación, estos simplemente bajaron la cabeza mientras el rubio encendía un cigarrillo.

-Ustedes ya saben lo que pensamos- apunto Usopp- no queremos meternos en esto.

-Si somos más, tal vez podemos persuadirlo- apunto Zoro mientras entre cruzaba los brazos- mira Luffy, ya discutimos con vos y aun así la trajiste.

-No utilices ese tono con ella- el padrino parecía una bomba de tiempo, su mejor amigo últimamente estaba más irritado y asqueado de lo normal- Yo soy el padrino, no un niño que juega.

-Entonces después no vengas llorando ¿Ok?- Zoro era mucho más alto que Mugiwara pero no perdieron el contacto visual- Enfrenta las consecuencias como un hombre.

-¿Luffy?- la voz dulce de Hancock interrumpió el tenso ambiente. Todos estaban rodeando a Luffy pero lo que más destacaba era el aire que había entre él y su mejor amigo, estaban a punto de sacar sus garras y colmillos para matarse entre si- ¿Todo bien?

-Si Boa- respondió Zoro mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Por favor llámame Hancock- a la Cortesana nunca le gusto que le llamen por su nombre, era muy reservada en ese estilo, pero si quería comenzar bien con los amigos de Luffy tenía que comenzar a realizar pequeños sacrificios. Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa mientras las chicas apoyaban los grandes platos y Shirahoshi volvía del baño.

Los camareros contratados profesionalmente por Sanji, no tardaron en llegar para dar los primeros majares de la noche. Un plato simple aprobado por el cocinero de la familia para sacar el apetito y dar lugar a una simple charla fresca ese caluroso momento. Pero estas personas no eran normales como para seguir la estructura normal de una reunión.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTA MIERDA?!- grito primero Zoro estudiando la cosa mucosa verde- ¡Esto me hace acordar a lo que hizo Usopp la otra vez!- Luffy asustado agarro su plato y lo tiro inmediatamente hacia Usopp y Nami se cubrió sus piernas con servilletas.

-¡Luffy ¿Qué mierda hiciste?!- grito Usopp mostrando sus colmillos.

-¡Necesito más agua!- pidió con urgencia Shirahoshi con una expresión nauseabunda- ¡Me estoy deshidratando!

-¡¿Qué tienen ustedes con el agua?!- preguntó en voz alta Hancock sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¡Luffy compórtate bien!- Nami alargo su brazo lo suficiente como para pegarle a la cabeza al padrino dejando como huella un enorme chinchón.

-¡No toques a mi hombre!- Hancock no tardo en saltar mientras su pelo negro era reemplazado por enormes serpientes pero Nami sus ojos se le oscurecieron de rojo completamente.

-¡Siiiii peleas de mujeres!- festejaron Sanji, Franky y Brook con tres jarras de cerveza.

-¿De dónde la sacaron? ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO!-

-¡QUIERO COMIDA!

Los meseros llegaron rápidamente con la comida: había carne de todos los animales, con distintos quesos y continentes, frutas, verduras, ect pero nada de frito. Aun así, no importa cuántos platos ponían en la mesa desaparecía a una velocidad increíble. El ruido de los platos chocando entre sí con los cubiertos saliendo de las bocas de los invitados y la comida parecía una escena "desagradable" y muy ruidosa. Muchos creían que al ser una cena de uno de las máximas familias de la mafia iba a ser un tanto "elegante".

-¡¿Por qué ponen pescado?!- Shirahoshi comenzó a llorar al ver el pescado muerto en su plato, miro desesperada a Ace que trataba de entender porque su novia estaba deprimida- ¡¿Por qué lo mataron, pobrecito?!

-Solamente es para que comamos, no llores por un pescado…

-¡Pero tenían hijos, padres, hermanos, toda una vida y la sacamos por nuestro egoísmo!- Ace se había olvidado completamente que la familia de su novia le tenía un cariño extraño a los peces y encima en Japón no existe otra cosa que los mariscos para comer. Ace agarro el pez y lo examino con cuidado.

-¡ESTA VIVO, TODAVIA!- a pesar de que el grito se escuchó perfectamente hasta la cocina nadie se interesó en él solo los camareros que lo miraban como si no fuera obvio. Shirahoshi emocionada se levantó mientras el pez daba saltos en la mesa, ella lo agarro con sumo cuidado

-Tenemos que salvarlo- recorrió en círculos por el living- Aceeee ¿Dónde hay una bañera?

-Vallamos directamente al baño- reacciono rápido Ace, agarrándola de la cintura mientras la guiaba.

-¿Qué sucederá entre esos dos?- pregunto Robín con una sonrisa traviesa envuelta en un aire misterioso que tanto la caracteriza. Observo como la pareja se iba a escondidas, los jóvenes de ahora no pierden ni un poco de su tiempo- Me hubiera gustado saber cómo se conocieron.

-Le preguntaras más tarde- le respondió Zoro- ¡TRAIGANME MAS CERVEZA!

-¿Es necesario que grites, marino inmundo?- como siempre Sanji, tenía que estar atento a cualquier cosa que digiera Zoro para llevarle la contra. Pero el espadachín no le respondió, Sanji con media comida adentro de su boca se levantó para pegarle al espadachín pero Nami lo agarro y lo desenterró con un beso profundo. Aunque Nami rompió el intenso ambiente entre los dos, sintiendo como la salsa de la pasta se acomodaba en su boca.

-¡Ves, Sanji y yo somos la pareja más tierna!- grito orgullosa Nami mientras apretaba con fuerza la copa de vino tinto, estaba completamente colorada pero sorprendentemente se mantenía de pie sin problemas.

-¡No me vengas con esa mierda, mi Luffy y yo somos los mejores!

-¡Tenemos más fans!

-¡Yo al menos tengo escenas "reales" donde pasa algo!

-¡Cállate maldita pedófila!

"_Lo dijo" _ese fue un pensamiento colectivo de todos los presentes, incluyendo Luffy. Hancock no pudo evitar entrar en pánico mientras retrocedía inmediatamente, su cara se había teñido de violeta.

-¡Yo no soy pedófila!

-¡Se llevan como trece años de diferencia!

-¡Solamente doce y es perfectamente normal, con lo liberal que es el mundo ahora!

-¿Y si me pongo de novia con un tipo cuarenta dos años, es normal?

Hancock no respondió, pero le hirvió la sangre al ver la sonrisa triunfadora de Nami. Mientras tanto Sanji y Luffy se miraban preocupados, preguntándose si tenían que entrometerse o no.

-¿Sabes qué?… No me importa lo que digas, ningún insulto podrá lograr intimidarme por dos simples razones

1) Todos en esta sala saben que estas celosa por mi belleza (La cara de Nami era épica)

2) Y… estas celosa principalmente porque YO estoy de novia del hombre que siempre has deseado.

Eso fue definitivamente un golpe bajo…

-¡UHHH! ¿NAMI GUSTABA DE MI?

-_Luffy todos los sabíamos- _respondieron en coro todos.

-Es tan obvio como que Zoro gusta de Robín- menciono Usopp, Zoro se atraganto con el tarro de cerveza.

-Eso también lo sabía- resalto Robín mientras se retocaba su vestido violeta oscuro. No había nada más interesante para ella que ver a Zoro colorado por su culpa.

-¡Holaaaaaaaaa perdón por la larga ausencia!- apareció Chopper desde la entrada principal al Comedor, su figura encantadora hacia que el ambiente se volvió más tierno y sensible.

-Ya me preguntaba dónde estaba- susurro Brook.

-Me encontré con Ace-chan y Shirahoshi-chan en la bañera tratando de revivir a un pez- sonrió divertido mientras se sentaba al lado de Kaya, la pareja entro detrás de él un poco desanimados- Ace-chan le tuvo que hacer respiración boca a boca.

-Las cosas que hago por amor…

Ace sintió como la mano de Shirahoshi apretaba la manga izquierda de su saco. Escondió un poco su cara con su otra mano mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas hacían que floreciera más su aspecto inocente.

-¿Ahora que sucede?- Ace agarro su pequeña cara obligándola a subir los ojos mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas- ¿Por qué lloras?

-Ace-san… ¿Vos estás enamorado de mí?

"_¡Claro que sí, son novios!" _pensaron todos simultáneamente.

En lugar de eso, Ace desplego una sonrisa tierna mientras se extendía a lo largo de su cara. Junto a sus pecas su expresión infantil era tan aguda como con Shirahoshi. Ambos hacían muy linda pareja, tan tiernos e infantiles. Ace acaricio la cabeza de su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Todavía no puedo decir completamente que es amor… pero me esforzare para que lo sea.

-¡Pero quiero que sea natural!- la chica rompió a llorar

-Jajaja tenemos una criatura que se está fortaleciendo entre los dos… ¡Ya hicimos el trabajo más bello!- dicho esto, Shirahoshi salto hacia su novio. Ambos cayeron en el piso mientras se reían como chicos disfrutando una pequeña travesura.

-¡Ahhhh entonces mis sospechas eran verdad!- grito emocionado Chopper y le dirigió un guiño a Kaya- realmente estas aprendiendo rápido.

-Jajajaja igual me di cuenta enseguida.

-¡Un momento! ¡Un momento!- Usopp demasiado chocado por la sorpresa, se paró tan deprisa que se le cayó la silla- ¡Me parece que hablo por parte de todos en preguntar!- apunto a Ace y Shirahoshi- ¿Vos…?

-¡Creí que Ace-san se los había dicho!- Shirahoshi majestuosamente se levantó mientras se quitaba el polvo de su blanco vestido y tocaba su barriga- ¡Estoy embarazada!

-….

-….

-….

-….

-¡Ace felicitaciones!- Luffy salto por arriba de la mesa y abrazo a su hermano- ¡Voy a ser tío… voy a ser tío!- comenzó a cantar alegre- ¿Creen que sean trillizos?

-¡POR FAVOR, NO!- suplicaron la pareja. Usopp y Kaya rieron debajo.

-¿Pero… cuándo?- pregunto Nami enloquecida. Zoro había apretado tanto la copa que se le rompió en su mano, pero los mozos (y cocineros) estaban tan concentrados en escuchar cada palabra de la conversación que ni les importo ir a limpiarlos.

-Poco después de que visitamos a Hancock por primera vez (seis meses atrás), la familia de Barbablanca visitamos Inglaterra porque el Rey Neptuno quería ayuda para atrapar a un criminal ruidoso, Hody. La primera noche que llegamos- su voz se rompió un poco, y se acarició la cabeza notándose incomodo- hable con Shirahoshi y una cosa llego a la otra.

-Ahhh es un accidente- dijeron sin malinterpretar las cosas Brook y Robín.

-Bueno en realidad fue algo así… Lo atrapamos enseguida. Hace tres meses Neptuno apareció en mi puerta enojado diciendo que tenía que casarme con su hija por dejarla embarazada.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- rieron todos menos Sanji (porque le parecía que era lo correcto en hacer), Kaya, Robín y Hancock no pudieron evitar soltar una risa por debajo, pero la escena parecía demasiado cómica.

-Logre persuadir a mi padre para que nos diera un poco más tiempo y conocernos mejor. Al principio tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar Ace pero sinceramente se lo tomo bien.

-¿Pero, la última vez que se vieron fue hace seis meses?- pregunto Nami mientras se acercaba con cuidado a Shirahoshi- no tienes panza.

-Ahh fuimos al médico por eso, el bebe está mal posicionado- comenzó a explicar Ace- está por costado por lo que ella creció de cintura, o sea, está más ancha.

"_Ahora que lo pienso mejor, es evidente" _todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

-¿Y vos lo sabias y no me dijiste nada?- pregunto Usopp a Kaya.

-Por si acaso me calle la boca, tenía miedo de equivocarme.

-¡Neeh Luffy es un excelente nombre de varón, Kaya y Usopp le pusieron a uno!- comenzó el padrino contento por la explosión del nuevo bebe.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- Shirahoshi fue directamente a Kaya a la tomo de las manos- ¿Vos eres quien diste a luz a los trillizos?

-Jajajaja si…

-¿Sin cesaría?

-No, natural.

-Y…-bajo un poco más la voz para que nadie la escuche- ¿Dolió mucho?

-Veo que tienes muchas preguntas- respondió sonriendo la rubia.

-¡Y hambre!- ambas se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la mesa para agarrar los primero platos de comida.

-¡Buenooo hohohoho mientras las chicas comen un poco!- grito con su voz chillona Brook mientras sacaba un violín debajo de la mesa- Animemos las cosas con una dulce canción- y comenzó a tocar el "Sake de Bins"

_"Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho"_

-¡Hancock, bailemos!- Luffy agarro de la muñeca, obligando a la chica a situarse en el medio del Comedor.

-Señorita Nami-chwan…- Sanji declino una gran reverencia hacia la pelirroja que no paraba de apantallarse- como siempre, estoy seguro que aceptara mi invitación a un baile- Nami sonrió mientras tomaba dulcemente la mano de su "novio"

-¡Bueno… parece que quedamos nosotros tres como siempre!- refresco Franky con Usopp y Chopper que rápidamente, se unieron abrazados siendo los máximos, en el centro del baile.

_Probaremos un licor llamado Sake de Binks. Surcaremos como piratas hasta el final. El barco se hundirá siendo nuestro apreciado hogar, alzando con orgullo nuestra gran bondad._

_Viene la gran tormenta ya con su gran autoridad. Ahora baila golpeando las olas del mar. Si te rindes no podrás ser un gran capitán, pero si te enfrentas mañana volverá a brillar._

-Luffy realmente no soy buena bailando en este ritmo…- confeso Hancock después de pisarlo un par de veces.

-Pero… Cuando íbamos a bailar, te movías bien.

-Era otro estilo de música esto es más…- intento buscar una palabra más adecuada pero que al mismo tiempo no resultara ofensivo- vulgar.

-Ahhhh jajajajaja no sabía que eras muy "elite"- los ojos de Luffy comenzaron a brillas enseguida- ¡Hancock dije una palabra inteligente!

-¡Me alegro mucho Luffy, estas avanzando!- dijo Hancock mientras rápidamente caminaba hacia el patio, todavía le costaba ver directo los ojos marrones de Luffy, como si tuvieran un hechizo de una bruja malvada que no la deja ver. Su corazón late deprisa y sale en el patio.

"_Un momento para mi" _No es que Hancock era una persona solitaria, pero ella de vez en cuando necesita unos momentos de soledad. El patio es más grande de lo que le describía Luffy, incluso tienen un sauce enorme con las hojas levantados y cayendo a los costados en forma de espiral. Hancock no podía contradecir la belleza del amor, pero esperaba que hubiera otro con flores de cerezo.

-Hermoso ¿no crees?- la voz sedosa de Kaya resonó en los oídos de Hancock sin transmitir miedo- aunque es un poco angustioso tenerlo, la verdad me hubiera gustado más el cerezo.

en ese estaba pensando- Hancock se sorprendió al ver con atención a la rubia madura, era menor que ella pero aun así tenía un aire más maternal y servicial, como toda buena madre. Tenía que admitir que es hermosa, a pesar de que un poco vulgar: Kaya estaba vestida con un vestido amarillo que le llegaba a las rodillas y una chalina coral- Eres la esposa de Usopp… perdón me olvide tu nombre.

-No importa soy Kaya- ambas estrecharon la mano- sabes hace tiempo que no tengo una conversación así personal con alguien, mis hijos me sacan mucho tiempo.

-¿Los trillizos?- la rubia asintió- Luffy me habla mucho de ellos, los quiere mucho ¿Tienes alguna foto?

Kaya se desabrocho el collar y de ella lo separo en tres, cada parte tenía una foto de sus hijos. Ella se lo mostro mientras los nombraba, pero el que más le interesaba a Hancock era el más chico.

-En sí, se parece un poco a Luffy.

-SI… además es el más ruidoso, así que pegamos bien el nombre- dicho esto se volvió a poner el collar.

-Aun así son muy lindos los tres, felicitaciones- Hancock estudia a Kaya con más atención- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciocho- Hancock se atraganto con su propio aire, la rubia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada- Si lo sé, soy muy joven pero es algo que decidí.

-Pero… ¿No tienes otros proyectos?

-Estudio medicina con Chopper pero como me resulta fácil, por lo que al mismo tiempo cuido a los chicos. Además los mugiwara me ayudan mucho.

-Increíble- reconoció Hancock mientras recuperaba el aire.

-¿Y usted cuántos años tienes?

-Treinta pero muchas veces les digo a mis clientes que soy más joven- Hancock pudo notar que los ojos de Kaya bajaron, un poco incomoda.

-Si me permite preguntar…

-¿Por qué soy prostituta?- la interrumpió la Cortesana, sabía bien que ella no se iba a animar mencionar esa palabra. Al ver como ella levanta la mirada continua- te voy a contar algo que la gran mayoría de la gente ignora… Luffy sabe de esto en partes.

-¿Por qué…?

-Con solo verte sé que eres la clase de personas que no hablan- Hancock se mordió el labio y escondió un poco su cabeza- además necesito hablar con alguien.

-Hace mucho tiempo, luego de que pudiera resolver unos graves problemas que tenía con el sistema (no sé si sabrás, que tengo dos hermanas menores), pero nos encontrábamos en la calle y necesitaba dinero rápido para poder alimentarlas y tener un techo donde vivir. Siempre supe cómo manejar a los hombres y comencé a sacar provecho de eso. Antes de que me diera cuenta tenía un montón de chicas queriendo trabajar conmigo.

-Debió ser duro.

-Lo es incluso ahora- La Cortesana siente como su corazón se reprime al dolor de los recuerdos- Al principio mi idea era juntar plata y poder unirme al ejército o ser profesora de defensa personal. Pero se juntaban más chicas (madres solteras, hermanas mayores con sus hermanitos llorando en sus brazos, pueblerinas que vinieron a Tokyo para encontrar una vida mejor, menores de edad que se escapaban de casa por los abusos), si trabajábamos todas juntas nos sentíamos más segura y aumentaba la clientela. Todavía siguen cayendo chicas y no puedo cerrarles las puertas.

-Pero las Kujas son famosas ahora- dijo con cuidado Kaya- ahora la plata no es problema.

-No… si no la seguridad- Hancock bajo los ojos y respiro hondo- Sacamos uno para que aparezca otro, Te puedo mostrar una lista larga de hombres que no tiene permitido entrar. Eso más los problemas sociales.

-Me lo imaginaba, la gente es muy mente cerrada.

-Si pero ese es el menor de los problemas.

Un silencio se proyectó entre las dos chicas. Hancock se estaba arrepintiendo de haber hablado tanto pero Luffy siempre habla bien de ella. Además… pretender ser fuerte todo el tiempo es agotador.

-Luffy me conto que fuiste esclava- menciono Kaya rompiendo la tensión. Hancock sintió como su alma caía entre sus pies… Si Luffy hablaba ¿Qué haría ella?- Ya todos sabíamos lo que hacen los empresarios de este país con sus esclavos.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Jamás te agarro la curiosidad de Chopper?- La morocha también le parecía extraño que un reno hablara pero estaba tan abstraída por Luffy que no le prestó atención- Hace ocho años, unos cazadores lo agarraron y un grupo de científicos comenzaron a experimentar con él, a tal punto que ahora puede hablar y caminar como humano. Uno de ellos se encariño mucho con Chopper y como no podía verlo sufrir se lo llevo a casa donde le enseñaba medicina. Pero pronto lo agarraron y lo mataron. Para ese momento Chopper se había escondida en una amiga del médico y estuvo con ella siete años hasta que conoció a Luffy- otro silencio se proyectó entre las dos.

-Pero él no tiene la marca.

-El dueño de Chopper no quiso, ignoramos la razón.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-No estás sola en el mundo Hancock- Kaya bostezo una sonrisa suave y cálida, logrando así que milagrosamente Hancock pensara en su madre- ahora que estas con Luffy eres de la familia, tus problemas son nuestros ahora.

-Agradezco su cooperación pero no creo que sea tan sencilla- algo que odiaba Hancock es hacerse falsas esperanzas- observe como me miran todos… les da asco que sea prostituta.

-Simplemente tienen miedo que Luffy sea lastimado.

-Deje el trabajo, ya no recibo más clientes.

-Son… algo testarudos- Kaya rio por debajo- Esto es solo el principio y la verdad te conocí mas rápido de lo que creí, cuando Luffy confeso que te estaba viendo, creí que iba a dejar un tiempo para que la conmoción termine.

-En realidad fui yo quien le dije que sería mejor presentarme rápido… tenía miedo que si no aparecía pensarían mal de nuestra relación. Ya que no es normal para nadie…

-No creas…- Kaya movió un poco la cabeza- sinceramente ahora me siento un poco chusma por esto.

-Me contaste lo de Chopper… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Pues veras- la rubia respira hondo y se acerca más a Hancock para hablar más bajo- Mi esposo Usopp, bueno, sus padres pasaron por la misma situación que vos y Luffy…

-¿Su madre era una prostituta?

-Si, por lo que me conto mi esposo fue amor a primera vista, antes del año se casaron, ella quedo embarazada. Y fueron a vivir en el pueblo donde ella se crio.

-¿Y qué paso?

-Bueno, pronto Yasopp, el padre de Usopp, se tuvo que ir porque al ser un criminal famoso no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar. Se perdió toda la niñez de Usopp y también su adolescencia. Bachica su madre, murió cuando el tenía siete años por cáncer, como vivían en un pueblo pequeño no tenían la medicina necesaria para combatirla ni la plata para vivir en la cuidad. Después de todo, lo único que quería Bachica era morir en el campo.

-Pobre Usopp… ¿Después que naciera Usopp ella siguió trabajando de eso?

-Por lo que me entere no, se dedicó al campo con los cultivo de algodón.

Hancock bostezo una tierna sonrisa. En el burdel, ahí un piso que funciona como guardería donde las chicas pueden dejar a sus hijos o hermanos ahí. Por supuesto, eso descontaba una parte de su sueldo.

-¿Hay alguna otra historia?

-No que yo sepa- Kaya se ajusta un poco más la chalina- será mejor que vuelva a la mansión ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Hancock asintió con la cabeza- no lastimes a Luffy…

Hancock cayó sobre el pasto alto como si sus piernas dejaran de funcionar. Era la primera vez que alguien que apenas conocía se comportaba de forma tan tierna con ella. Además, porque tenía la esperanza que le digiera que su relación no tenía nada de malo ¿Es la única que cree que todo va a salir bien?

"_¿Estaba segura con ella?"_

-_¡Hancock, Hancock, Hancock!- _una voz chillona y sonora interrumpió su meditación profunda. Le sonaba familiar y antes de que pudiera contestar. Shirahoshi apareció despeinada, excitada y con unas lágrimas gordas debajo de sus ojos azules. Cuando vio a la Cortesana en el suelo, soltó sobre ella golpeándola con un abrazo fuerte- _¡Perdóname, lo siento tanto!_

_-_¡Prin…Princesa! ¿Qué sucede?

_-¡Es que no me di cuenta que te caí mal y no me di cuenta que mi presencia te molestaba, perdóname!_

_-_En sí, no entiendo porque te disculpas.

-Ella cree que te está opacando la noche- detrás apareció Nami acariciando la espalda de Shirahoshi para así, ambas de despegaran un poco.

-Oh princesa ¿Por qué creyó eso?- Hancock jamás había conocido a alguien tan… bondadoso.

-Es que ahora eres la novia de Luffy y yo antes quise algo con él, creí que te molestaría verme porque ibas a pensar que te lo iba a sacar.

-Al menos eres sincera- reconoció la morocha y acaricio la cabeza de la princesa para que supiera que está todo bien, vagamente le hace recordar a sus hermanas.

En eso Nami comenzó a llorar.

-_¡Hancock!- _La pelirroja corrió hacia Hancock pero no con la misma fuerza que la pelirosado. La morocho creyó que era una actuación o algo por el estilo, pero el aliento a alcohol le revelo la verdad- _¡Yo también fui mala con vos, porque lograste algo que yo nunca pude! Luffy es tan sexy…_

-Sigue hablando así y no vas a llegar a caminar nunca más- afortunadamente Nami no entendió el insulto y se quedó contenta.

-_¡La verdad es que me sentí como inferior porque eres hermosa…!_

_-¡A mi también me paso!- _reconoció Shirahoshi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Pero princesa usted fue considerada más hermosa que yo…

-_¿Enserio?- _la verdad es que todos los años, una revista famosa hacia preguntas a los hombres de distintos países preguntando quien es la mujer más hermosa del mundo… y curiosamente Shirahoshi siempre salía primera con Hancock en segundo lugar- _¡Pero vos aun siendo menos hermosa que yo puedes conseguir que los hombres hicieran lo que vos quieras!_

-Eso… no es verdad- había algo en las miradas de las amigas que le hacía sentir incomoda.

-¡_Pero si es verdad, conseguiste que Luffy fuera tu novio y yo solo conseguí a Ace porque estaba embarazada!_

_-¡Shirahoshi ten un poco más de confianza en vos misma!- _ reto Nami hacia la embarazada, colorada por culpa del alcohol.

-Nami tiene razón princesa, tiene que tener un poco más de autoestima… después de todo, vas a tener familia con el hombre más sexy de todo Japón.

-_¡Pero si no hubiera quedado embarazada, él se hubiera olvidado de mí!_

-¿Acaso lo llamaste después?- pregunto un poco irritada Hancock, al ver que Shirahoshi negó la cabeza, respiro hondo- ¿Cómo esperas demostrarle que no eres una cualquiera si no te impones?

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-¡SON COSAS SENCILLAS QUE SE APRENDE EN LA SECUNDARIA!

-Pero todavía estoy en la secundaria…- la morocha alta tardo un rato en entender. Por un momento estaba creída que el alcohol junto con el calor, hacían que su oído la traicionara.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciséis.

-¡QUE TIENEN LAS JOVENES HOY EN DIA!- grito moviendo los brazos exageradamente- Si una de mis hermanas viniera a decirme con dieciséis años que está embarazada la estampo contra la pared.

-¡Ja! Eso me dice mi hermana todo el tiempo- sonrió Nami al recordar a Nojiko- Vamos a hacer como Luffy- saco el celular de sus pechos medianos y apenas lo vio frunció el ceño- Tengo un mensaje de Robín, dice que vayamos yendo a la mansión… porque… ¡Ace se está sacando la camisa!

Nami fue corriendo a una velocidad increíble, tal vez porque tenía tacos de punta pina y el terreno era pasto… ¿Cómo hace? Shirahoshi quiso seguir detrás de ella pero Hancock la agarro del pelo, obligándola a retroceder.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermano mayor?

-¿Por qué?

-Estuve toda la noche tratando de recordar pero mi memoria me falla.

-¿Conociste a mi hermano? ¿Cómo?

-No importa… mejor lo dejamos para otro momento- Hancock se desenterró los dedos del pelo rosa y volvió hacia la mansión con la chica- Una mujer es una verdadera mujer cuando esta con la persona que ama y se deja respetar ¡Grábatelo en la cabeza!

-¡Sí!- asintió contenta Shirahoshi por la lección del día.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, estaban todos los hombres colados hasta la nuca. Ace con Sanji estaban haciendo un stripper (Kaya miraba de reojo) pero Robín y Nami no disimulaban tanto. Zoro competía con Franky para ver quien bebía mas mientras que Brook tocaba el violín con una serpiente de goma, Chopper disfrazado de piñata y Luffy riendo a carcajadas con su mejor amigo Usopp.

-¡Hancock!- este rio alegre, corrió hacia la chica tambaleándose colorado pero con una sonrisa impecablemente inocente- ¡Te me desapareciste en toda la noche!

-¡Solo por un rato Luffy!- ella trato de sostenerlo para que no se caiga- ¡Veo que te divertiste mucho!

-Siiiiii pero queriaaaaa passaaaarrr tiempoooo con vossssssssss- Luffy arrastraba las palabras mientras su lengua chocaba entre sus dientes. Le hizo una seña con el dedo a la Cortesana para que se acercara a él, demasiado como para sentir sus labios sobre su oreja- Hace mucho que no nos divertimos.

-¿Luffy quieres hacerlo?- pregunto confundida Hancock, con Luffy cuando salían apenas se besaban. Además, él no es la clase de hombre que piensa en eso.

-Sii shi shi shi shi, no lo sabía hasta que Usopp admitió que tenía ganas de hacerlo con Kaya jajajajaja y ahí me vinieron las ganas.

-Sigues siendo tan tierno como siempre Luffy- dicho estos ambos morenos se fueron al piso de arriba de todo, en la habitacion de Luffy.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Zoro al ver una bebida azulada. Franky la repartia en pequeños vasos de tequila con una sonrisa nerviosa por las cosquillas en el estomago.

-Algo nuevo que invente ahora- En eso, con cuidado deja la botella en el piso- ¡VENGAN TODOS A PROBAR MI NUEVA CREACION!- repartio un vasito a cada uno y lo levantaron- ¡Por Luffy y Hancock! ¡Quien sabe que cosas estarán haciendo ahora!

-¡Por ellos!- dicho eso, todos se bebieron el contenido de una (menos Shirahoshi).

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Despues de tomar eso, nadie recuerda que fue lo que paso en el resto de la noche y como no mantuvimos contacto con Shirahoshi, todavía el dia de hoy sigue siendo un misterio**

**0o0oo0o0o**

-_¡Ahiiiiiiiiiii mi cabeza!- _Ussop abrió sus ojos negros apenas dilatados por culpa de los pocas horas de sueño que tenía ¿Cuánto había dormido, una o tres horas? La verdad no recordaba ni siquiera lo que había hecho durante la noche. El narigón sentía como su cabeza se le partía por la mitad y que una persona invisible le pegaba al ritmo del tambor con una guitarra. Para empeorar, el sol estaba increíblemente alto y daba una luz que le cegaba los ojos. Siempre le gusto los días soleados, cuando era chico solamente los días alegres su madre estaba de buena salud. Pero ahora deseaba agarrar una enorme piedra y tirarlo para que nunca más aparezca.

Una mano recorrió sobre su pecho, era suave como la tela y cálida que le daba una sensación cómoda. Se había enamorado de la mujer que tenía ese tacto tan brillante resplandeciendo en su piel.

_Pero curiosamente, en esta mañana tenía la misma cara "Borracha inexperta que mataría a todo aquel que le dirija la palabra"_

-Te matare Luffy- susurraron ambos mientras se sentaban sobre el incómodo pasto, pero se detuvieron porque las piedras ocupaban gran parte de su parte trasera

-Kaya… ¿Soy yo o hoy no hace mucho calor?- pregunto su esposo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, cuando sintió como el largo pasto (¡PORQUE EL MALDITO DE ZORO JAMAS CORTA EL CESPED!) rozo con su entrepierna.

Y en eso ambos bajaron la mirada…

_Por alguna extraña razón, estaban completamente desnudos. _

Nami se despertó, que estaba en ropa interior tapada con una sábana y una pierna colgando del borde de la bañera con un rubio cejozo en bóxer, el baño estaba completamente limpio y la pelirroja tenia puesto un conjunto negro con un encaje profundo que no recordaba haber comprado, los gritos desesperados de Ussop y Kaya le retumbaban en el odio como si estuviera al lado de ella

"_Tendré que castigarlos" _pensó impulsivamente Nami. Con cuidado, sin despertar a su amante, se sentó sobre la fina bañera extrañamente húmeda y cuando encontró una posición cómoda vio como el espadachín encargado de la seguridad del padrino, estaba también en bóxer verdes boca abajo sobre la espalda de Sanji.

"_¿Qué carajo?" _Un pensamiento sucio paso por la cabeza de Nami _"¿Mi primer trio?"_

Mientras tanto Franky, estaba recorriendo la enorme Mansión, había medias en los ventiladores, los televisores en el piso rotos, cigarrillos tirados por doquier (algunos medios prendidos), tres gallinas corriendo por el comedor tranquilamente ¿Quién sabe de dónde habrán salido?, botellas de licor vacías, todo estaba hecho un desastre (dado vuelta), espuma en el piso incluso en el techo, pero también globos flotando… Chopper disfrazado de piñata, durmiendo boca abajo colgando desde la araña.

"_¿Ahora quien limpia todo esto?"_

La cocina era indescriptible, pero lo más extraño fue ver a Ace desnudo con su novia en un colchón con trozos de carne a su alrededor roncando con la boca abierta, su escultural cuerpo estaba pintado de distintos colores, también estaba cubierto de harina y fideos. Franky que estaba tenia puesto un vestido ajustado (Solo Dios sabe porque), se puso sus anteojos negros y solo porque tenía mucha curiosidad salió al patio.

Se podría decir que lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver un enorme corpiño que colgaba por la mitad en la rama de un alto árbol, curiosamente es el más cercano a la habitación de Luffy.

"_¡¿QUÉ MIERDA PASO AYER?!"_


End file.
